it is better to rush upon this blade
by jennaravenrose
Summary: the second half of my trust story takes place through new hope, empire and return and a little beyond. is a story with an oc as a main charecter
1. Chapter 1

Rush 1

Author's note: this is the second half of my perfect love perfect trust story. It was too long so I edited it into two parts.

While Yoda and Obi- wan went into self-imposed exile. Isis set to work creating a new identity for herself. Drawing funds from Dooku's accounts she set herself up as a whole new person. If Anakin could change so much about himself with only a name change so could she. She cut and dyed her hair then covered herself with glamours. Making herself look way younger than her years. Then she set out to learn. Starting with what Qui-gon had taught Yoda. Then she went across the universe to seek out more techniques from other force users. Eventually she settled on Naboo again

. Having found the planet irristiably beautiful the last time she was there. She rented a place near the college and went back to school. Finally taking the design classes she had always wanted to take. She landed a job soon after graduating from the classes. Her fourth assignment almost made her quit working for them.

With the money she got from Dooku she was able to buy a place on the lake, which afforded her a place to work from at home. The assignment in question was from of all people the emperor. It was a design for the uniforms for his personal guards as well as the military officer's uniforms. Her boss Rachel would accept no arguments from her.

This assignment would put them on the map as a design firm. Isis was worried it would put her in the ground. She agreed reluctantly to go. She was supposed to be someone else after all. So she packed her bags and went with the two other designers to Coruscant. She got off the transport and retrieved her bag from the luggage area. She walked with an artificial limp now to throw off the gait scanners at most transport centers. She had traveled so much that she was used to fooling security. She gazed around and found one of her fellow designers in the air taxi waiting area. She smiled at the young woman.

"Hey Marcay" said Isis

"Oh hi Loren" said the woman.

"So any idea where we are staying?" said Isis

"The lux, isn't it wonderful?" said Marcay

"Wow, nice" agreed Isis.

At almost four hundred credits a night it certainly was. If Palpatine was trying to impress them he was doing a good job of it. Isis glanced up at the ad screen across from the taxi area. Her picture briefly appeared under a wanted for treason heading. Isis grinned to herself. The picture was from the Jedi temple role books. Fortunately she didn't even look close to that now.

"Wow isn't it amazing they've been searching for her for almost five years now" said Marcay.

Isis smiled "yes it is but she's probably dead by now" said Isis

"How sad if she is, I always liked hearing about her as a kid" said Marcay.

Her voice was low so no one would over hear her. A cab pulled up and Marcay and Isis climbed inside. They told the droid driving to take them to the lux.

A few minutes later they were checking into their rooms. Isis threw her bag on the bed and read the holorecording that was left for her. It instructed her to report to the palace the next morning at eight am sharp. Isis sighed and walked towards the window. She hit the drape controls and they slid open. The burnt out shell of the temple greeted her gaze. She closed the drapes and did some katas to relax. She would rather be anywhere else but here. She wouldn't be able to sleep so she dragged out her drawing pad and sketched.

About three in the morning she finally slept. The sound of her chrono alarm woke her. She pulled herself out of the bed and showered. Dressed quickly and renewed her glamour. She tucked the locket she always wore into her shirt and headed for the hotel lobby. She was carrying her art case with her. She calmly hailed a cab like she was born there. She was pulling away from the curb while her rivals were racing to catch their own cabs. She was standing on the palace front steps when her counterparts pulled up.

"Loran how did you get here so fast?" asked Marcay

. Isis smiled she was finally getting used to going by her cousins' name.

"My parents did a lot of traveling when I was younger, been here before" Isis responded.

"It doesn't matter who gets here first just who will be leaving first," said Branady.

She was another designer and a very annoying person. Personally Isis couldn't stand the woman. Isis ignored her and headed for the door. She might as well get this unpleasant task over with. A droid and two guards greeted them. They escorted them to the security check in. It should have been called the security gauntlet.

After their identity documents were taken and they were holographed. They were taken aside for scanning. Then a med droid took a blood sample from each of them. Isis' mind had been wandering, wondering just how photographic her glamourie was.

"Name, miss?" said a droid.

That snapped her back to attention so she could respond.

"Loran, Loran Macleon" said Isis

"This way miss Macleon" said the droid

She followed it to another room. Where she was asked to strip and scanned closely for weapons. This was coupled with a very invasive check for other possible threats. After that she was led into another room, still nude mind you. And she was run through a decontamination process. After which she was told she could redress, while a trooper watched her do it. It took all of her self-control not to hit one of those guards when he made remarks about her ass.

She was led again, this time into a conference room and instructed to wait. A few minutes later Branady and Marcay joined her. Both of them looked completely frazzled. "Are you ok?" asked Isis

"Yes I guess I'm just a little shaken" said Marcay

"I knew security was a bit harsh but gees that was ridiculous" said Branady

"Oh I'm sure it all has a purpose" said Isis

"Indeed it does Miss Macleon" said a young man.

He walked into the room and sat down at the table's head.

"Who the heck are you?" said Branady

He ignored her rudeness and proceeded to hand out a set of data pads.

"The emperor doesn't have a lot of free time, so he has charged me with giving you the design specifications" said the man

"I am just your liaison to the emperors representative, he will be approving the finished designs" said the man

"So what do we call you and who is the emperor's representative" said Isis

"You may call me Zee, and that dubious honor goes to lord Vader" said zee

"So Vader will select what designs are seen?" said Marcay

"Indeed and his patience is non existent so make sure whatever you submit is good" said zee

"So what exactly were all those security measures for?" said Isis

"Those my dear were to prevent Jedi assassins from making their way into the palace" said zee

"I thought the Jedi were extinct" said Branady

"mostly but there could be stragglers, fortunately lord Vader has hunted them all down" said zee

Isis kept her face carefully neutral.

"Well good riddance I say, darned mystics and their arrogant ways" said Branady

"Will we be required to go through that on a daily basis?" said Isis

"No of course not you will be given an id badge. Though you will be asked for id information, just to make sure you do not become compromised" said Zee

. "Now young ladies let me show you to your work stations" said zee

They were led down another hallway and into another room. It was divided into cubicles one for each of them

"now if you ladies will excuse me I'll leave you to your work" said Zee


	2. Chapter 2

Rush 2

They were locked in that room for three days. They were only let out of it to use the fresher. When they did it was under guard the whole time. Isis was beginning to wonder how long her glamour would hold up without renewal. They were all showing signs of strain. Isis kept drawing a blank on her drawing designs. She had a small stack forming, mostly in her wastebasket. The aide came by on the fourth day and took the mock ups of their designs. Isis wasn't too thrilled about the one she sent. While she used the fresher the aide must have found ones he liked in the trash. He retrieved them and added them to the pile.

Vader's office

The aide known as Zee stood at attention while Vader went through the pile.

"No, no, eh gawds a thousand times no," said Vader

He was throwing the offending drawings in the trash.

"What do they think this is a circus?" said Vader

He crumbled up two more designs and threw them away

"Is this the best they can do?" said Vader

"Apparently so my lord" said Zee

"tell them if they do not have a workable design by tomorrow I shall come down there and personally inspire them" said Vader.

Zee blanched in horror. Vader threw two more papers aside and paused. In his hands were several crumbled pages of filmplast.

"Those were in the artists discard pile sir" said Zee

"Are there more of these?" said Vader

"I do not know sir the artist discarded them, but I will ask if you like" said Zee

"Yes do that they are exactly the kind of designs he is looking for" said Vader

"Shall I tell the artist to continue them?" said Zee

"Yes of course but give her some free time a change of clothes anything she requires" said Vader

"Yes sir" said Zee

"And throw the rest of these away" said Vader he tossed the stack in Zee's direction.

Zee attempted to catch the pile. Instead he ended up playing pick up on the office floor. He finally got them all and left to deliver the news. The pile of flimplast he dumped into the trash as he left.

Zee delivered the news to the group giving them warning about Vader's possible inspirational visit. Then he delivered the good news to a bewildered Isis. She immediately requested a shower and a change of clothes and some real food. She was getting tired of vending machine meals.

She was escorted back to the hotel and allowed to shower. Despite their protests the guards were forced to wait outside of the fresher. She showered quickly and then threw on some sweat pants and a tank tee. Then she renewed her glamour. She was Relieved that she was able to do so. She walked out into her hotel room.

"You are planning to attend dinner dressed like that?" said Vader.

His voice froze her in her tracks. Her heart immediately started racing.

"I was just planning on a diner or something" said Isis

"Change into something nice I'll wait," he said calmly.

Isis dug into her bag and pulled out a dress and some heels. She changed in the fresher, no need to give them all a show. She was so nervous her hands shook. She prayed her glamour was enough to fool him. She slid on her heels and said a silent prayer that it would. She set her other clothes on top of the luggage.

"Much better, so much better" Vader said.

The aide smiled at her and she looked at him funny.

"He wanted to meet you and given the nature of your requests this seemed the most reasonable," said zee

"You may go" said Vader

Good luck mouthed zee as he headed for the door.

The guards went with him. Vader walked closer to her and stopped only a few feet from her.

"You're prettier than I expected" he said.

Isis swallowed nervously

"Thanks I think" said Isis.

He froze and looked at her funny

"So where to my lord?" said Isis.

She was hoping to distract him from her mistake.

"You'll see," he said calmly.

Isis wished ferverantly that she could see his face without that mask. He took her to a very expensive restaurant. They were seated in a private part of the restaurant the wait staff was literally jumping every time he called.

."You remind me of someone," said Vader

Isis swallowed a lump in her throat.

"A good reminder I hope," said Isis

"Mostly though sad now" he said softly

Isis swallowed was that regret she heard in his voice?

"Why sad?" Isis said

Hoping to herself he wouldn't see her questions as prying.

"Because I never got to tell her how I feel and now it is too late" said Vader.

His voice sounded pained and the turn of the conversation was unnerving her. She didn't want to sympathize with the man behind that mask.

He had murdered her friends and destroyed her life.

"Why?" she asked softly

"Because he poisoned her against me, he poisoned them both in the end" said Vader

Isis wanted so badly to change the subject but didn't know what to talk about. This whole evening was unreal. Vader frowned behind his mask he couldn't read her thoughts. He didn't like it one bit, though her shields appeared to be reflex not conscious effort.

"I really liked your designs they showed insight," said Vader.

Isis almost sighed in relief, grateful he had changed the subject. Was he flirting with her?

"Actually I thought they sucked" said Isis

"Sucked?" he said softly

Isis got worried had she just screwed up. Isis had used that saying quite a bit where had she heard it?

"Where did you hear such a quaint expression?" said Vader

Isis swallowed nervously she made something up quickly and hoped he bought it.

"Ah from a freighter pilot said it was a favorite phrase of his copilots" said Isis

"She said it about her love life apparently quite a bit" said Isis

"His copilot was a woman?" said Vader

"Yes a real pretty red head why?" said Isis

"What was the freighters name?" said Vader

"Ah the lucky lady I think, I only saw it in passing you see" said Isis

He nodded

"Thank you my dear, please enjoy the rest of your meal, I shall send someone to escort you back to the palace" said Vader

He stood up and bowed to her slightly

"But my lord where are you going?" said Isis

"I'm afraid some pressing business has come to my attention so regretfully I must cut this evening short" he said

Then walked out on her. Isis waited until he was good and gone before she sighed in relief. She signaled the waiter over so she could get a refill on the wine. Thank the goddess she had thought of something to cover her little miss step.

Hopefully the freighter she had given him would be hard to track down.

"Mamn are you still requiring the lord's dish?" asked the waiter.

He was refilling her glass.

"No you can tell everyone they can relax now he's not coming back tonight" said Isis

The man sighed in relief

"Thank you mamn they will be much relieved" said the twileck man

"Better yet is it too late to change my order" said Isis

"Mamn just for getting him to leave you can anything on the menu you want, without charge" said the man

"Really what did he order again?" said Isis

"Oh the blue walker legs and tender nerf platter, mamn" said the waiter

"Oh that sounds expensive" said Isis.

She frowned she had only ordered the mineme bird platter.

"It is at 125 imperial credits a plate mamn" said the waiter

"What did mine cost?" said Isis

"Only 47 credits mamn" said the man

"Did his come with dessert?" said Isis

"No but in your case we shall make an exception" said the man

"Very well give me that, as it comes nothing special I don't need it extra tender' said Isis "very good mamn I shall inform our chef" said the waiter.

He smiled at her and left. Some time later he brought her the food. She ate it then ordered one of the richest desserts she had ever had. It was so sweet she couldn't finish it. The aide known as Zee showed up with two guards to see her home. The guards ended up partially carrying her.

By that time she was feeling the wine so he escorted her back to the hotel room, so she could sleep it off. The next morning she groggily threw on sweat pants and a tank top and was escorted back to the palace. She was led to the cubicle room, which was mysteriously empty. Isis took a seat at her desk and started working. Her head was killing her and she was beginning to worry about the other two designers. As she worked she kicked her shoes off and her bare feet were dangling off the floor.

"Are you almost done with those designs?" said Zee

She groaned and put her head down.

"Do you have any pain killers?" said Isis

"Yes I'll get you some now please hurry with those designs, Vader will want them later today" said Zee.

He brought her some pills and she gratefully gulped them down with her caf. Then she finished working on the drawings as soon as her head stopped hurting.

"You didn't go easy on the wine" said Vader's voice.

She looked up he was standing in the doorway.

"No and you didn't warn me either" said Isis

"I do not warn" said Vader

"Are you finished with those?" he asked

"Yes I've just got a few notes left on these" said Isis.

Vader was going through the stack on the edge of her desk.

"You made the admiral's uniform white?" he said in shock.

"Yes why not it's not like they're doing anything to get dirty," said Isis

She wrote her last note on the page she was working on.

"Where did my friends go?" said Isis.

Vader looked up and seemed to be considering her question.

"Your friend was sent home and the other will be shipped home" said Vader

"Shipped home?" said Isis in shock

"Yes the one called Branady will be going home in a box" said Vader

. Isis' mouth dropped open in shock

"What happened to her?" said Vader

"She asked me too any questions" he said curtly

Isis bit her lip "you killed her?" said Isis

"Yes, your other friend was more respectable" said Vader

"Respectful how?" said Isis

"She did not question me about my love life" said Vader

Isis looked shocked her mouth hung open in shock. Branady was stupid enough to do that, she knew the woman was jealous but that damn dumb?

"These are very good," he said.

Isis hurriedly wrote the finishing touches on impulse she wrote the color red under color recommendation.

"All done" said Isis. she was trying desperately to curb her urge to shake.

He took them from her hand without saying a word and looked them over.

"Why red?" he asked

She shrugged "visual imagery I guess it usually implies danger" said Isis.

Maybe someone should have you dress in it, she added mentally.

"I guess I wanted to make a statement?" said Isis

"A very appropriate statement, you may pick up your pay at the front desk, the guards will escort you there" said Vader.

He then took her designs and headed for the door.

"Vader?" said Isis on impulse

"Yes Miss Macleon?" said Vader

"Thank you for a lovely evening last night" said Isis

He looked momentarily surprised for a second

"You are welcome, miss MacLeon" said Vader

r then he left. Isis slid her shoes on and grabbed her coat and purse. She fell instep with the escort guard and barely contained the urge to run screaming from the building.

A droid secretary handed her a cred slip and she was escorted to the door. She hailed a cab and headed to the hotel. Grabbed her luggage and headed for the spaceport. She booked the first flight available to Naboo. It wasn't until she was aboard the commercial cruiser that she finally relaxed. She didn't even bother to look at the cred slip. She would just deposit it into her account when she got home.

The ship finally touched down on Naboo and Isis hailed an air taxi to her house. Dropped off her luggage and headed for the office in her own speeder. She reached the office and walked in. Marcay's desk was empty. As was Branady's, the thought made her nauseous

."What happened "said her boss Karlei

Isis sighed "if your asking about Branady and Marcay, in a word Vader" said Isis

"Oh dear" said Karlei

"What did he do?" said Karlei

"He killed Branady he admitted that much but he said he sent Marcay home where is she?" said Isis

"We received Branady's body yesterday and a com message stating that Marcay was staying to marry a Moff" said Karlei

"Marry a Moff we didn't even meet any moffs we were locked in a room the whole time" said Isis

"Oh dear, you don't think he killed her too do you?" said Karlei

"No but I'm sure she wishes she was" said Isis

Karlei looked dismayed, not that Isis didn't feel the same way.

She just no longer felt surprised by Anakin's actions. She knew now to expect the worst from him, she had for some time.

"We got he finished designs you made, were sending them to the factory as is" said Karlei

"Good we wouldn't want to piss them off any more than Branady did already" said Isis

"No of course not, two designers gone and this isn't even a dangerous business" said Karlei

"That material you requested is going to be expensive" said Karlei

"They approved it" said Isis

'Yes I know this whole deal has gotten a great deal more expensive then I like" said Karlei.

You have no idea, thought Isis as Karlei went back to whatever she had been doing. Isis took the rest of the day off at Karlei's insisting. So she went to the bank and deposited her pay cred. She just about passed out when she saw the amount.

The amount was enough to put a deposit down on her own studio and you couldn't buy better publicity. The job from Palpatine put her name on the map so to speak. Soon her studio was producing its own label. This did quite well throughout the system. In her spare time, whatever there was of it?

She checked on the children either physically through messengers or by scrying. She helped their guardians out when she could. Though Organa didn't seem to need the help, Luke's guardians were a great deal poorer. So she sent credits, paid some of their bills all the while posing as an Aunt, on their mother's side of course.

Luke's 16th birthday, tatooine

"Owen come out here!" yelled Beru

. "What is it this time woman?" said Owen

"Luke got another package" said Beru

"Say what? Not again is she trying to get caught?" said Owen

"Oh Owen you know she is always careful, besides Luke loves her gifts" said Beru

"Yes I know, she is the only other family he has after all" said Owen.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder towards the storage hut.

"Luke!" yelled Owen. The boy had been fixing evaporator parts all morning and was covered in grease from them. He came out of the storage shed "yes uncle what is it?' said Luke

"You got a birthday gift get out here and get it," said Owen

"What is it?" said Luke

"Don't know, but it's from your aunt Loran" said Owen.

Luke wiped the grease off his hands and practically jogged to Owens' side. He took the small package from his hands and tore open the package. Inside was a small piece of metal. It was a starter key?

Luke held it up to Owen in question.

"It's in the garage" said Owen

"No way she didn't!" said Luke

He took off towards the garage at a run. Owen and Beru followed at a slower pace. Luke threw open the doors and gaped in shock.

A brand new sport speeder was parked in the garage. He gasped in shock and ran his fingers over it smooth paint job.

"Wow! its beautiful" said Luke

"Nice heh, she sure does have good taste" said Owen

"Can I take it for a test drive, please?" Luke begged

"Yeah what the heck you've been working all morning, go show it off to your friends" said Owen

"Oh and if you go by Mos Eisley bring me back some pratoes and some more milk" said Beru.

Owen watched his nephew fire up the craft and drive it out of the garage. He was whooping with joy as he left. They watched him go

."She is so going to spoil him you know" said Owen

"Oh Owen have a heart, she's all alone if she wants to spend her money on her nephew let her" said Beru

. She headed into the house.

"Where are you going?" said Owen

"To call her and let her know he received her gift" said Beru. Owen sighed and watched her go.

On holocam transmission

"Yes an he loves it, you should have seen how excited he was" said Beru

"Good I'm glad he liked it, young men need a vehicle, even way out there" said Isis "Owen thinks your going to spoil him" said Beru

The woman on the other end snorted in derision.

"Oh please if he's as responsible as you say he is, he'll just learn to appreciate the finer things in life," said Isis

"Yes well he needs to appreciate the simpler things in it" said Owen

"Oh I'm sure he already does," said Isis

"Honestly Owen do you really think he's going to stay on Tatooine forever?" said Isis "besides you know I don't mind helping out where I can," said Isis

"Yes I know an we appreciate it really we do, but" said Owen

"But nothing I made a promise to my sister that I would watch over him and I intend to" said Isis

Owen sighed he never would win this argument it seemed.

"Now is there anything else you need before I go?" said Isis

"No thanks, paying the utility bill and buying Luke a speeder is quite enough for one day" said Owen.

"Well like I said I'm glad to help, give my nephew a hug from me and tell that boy to com me once in a while" said Isis.

On Naboo, Isis' house.

She was working in her garden today. The fall line would be going out on shelves today and she was taking a much-needed day off. Though she had a gardener droid for the upkeep of the rest of the yard, there was one area she insisted on working herself. That is where she was today. She was De weeding the small garden box that contained her magical herbs. That is also where she collapsed when she felt Alderran die. She shakily got to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust 38

She shakily climbed to her feet. One of the children was in dire danger. She headed into the house. She called Organa and received no answer. Then she tried Luke's number. Still she received no answer. Someone did pick up Lukes line though; she wisely didn't stay on it long enough to be traced. She shut off the com and scryed Luke was on his way towards a huge moon. Leia was on a deck of some ship, watching Alderan die. Vader was there and he felt her scry. She pulled the link back quickly. Leia was alive upset but alive. Luke seemed to be planning to rescue her. Isis swore why did fate have to do this to her now?

She reached out and tried to touch Obi wan. She could feel he was near Luke, so he must be trying to train him. She shut off the contact and packed her bags. She even grabbed her old light saber and packed it. She flung her bag over her shoulder and ran for her speeder. She had bought an old light cruiser last year. It wasn't very fancy but it was fast. Before she took off she released the binding spells on both children. If obi wan was training him Luke would need his force abilities.

She headed for Tatooine first; she knew heading for Alderan was pointless. Plus she needed to erase that message she left before Vader found it. Tatooine was as dirty and annoyingly hot as she remembered it to be. She felt thoroughly sorry for Obi wan; having to hide in a place like this must have been hell. She rented an old speeder and headed for the jundland wastes.

Obi- wan's place was near to Luke's farm. So she would be able to check first to see if any troopers waited for her. She found Obi wan's place empty and fortunately well stocked. She made herself a cup of tea while she spied on Luke's farm. There were troopers hanging around it. So she decided to wait until nightfall before breaking in

.

When night finally fell Isis snuck down the ridge. She ended up killing the troopers there but she was able to retrieve the message. Unfortunately a copy had been displaced to Vader's destroyer already. She swore and headed for the spaceport. Using her ships com she transferred everything she owned into other names.

They of course were alias then she transferred her money under another one. In her travels she had made friends with a member of the banking clan. His reason for helping her was simple, Palpatine had used then had his ancestor killed. Under the whole the enemy of my enemy is my friend logic, he helped her.

She then headed for of all places Cloud city. Using her contacts there she got the whole story. In the meantime Luke rescued Leia. While she had been on Tatooine apparently. He was now part of the rebellion. On Cloud city was where Obi wan's ghost first contacted her.

"Then he is all right?" she asked

"Yes of course, he and his rebel friends are planning an assault on the death star" said Obi wan

"So he killed you too?" said Isis

"Yes but it was inevitable, I knew he eventually would" said Obi wan's ghost.

"So who's going to train him now?" said Isis

"After this assault is over, I'm going to send him to Yoda, and he must learn some control" said Obi wan

"control don't tell me he has the Skywalker temper right" said Isis

"Somewhat, but he will learn to control it in time" said Obi wan

"Well he is young" said Isis

"Are you planning on remaining here?" said Obi wan

"I have to, I think he caught me scrying" said Isis

"You think he will be able to track you from it?" said Obi wan

"I'm not taking any chances when it comes to him" said Isis

"Do you think he can do it?" said Isis

"I don't know I just hope he's not naive enough to try something else" said Obi wan "what did you tell the boy about his father?" said Isis

"The truth mostly, from my perspective" said Obi wan

"So where did you hide for all these years?" said Obi wan

"On Naboo, in plain sight, I figured he wouldn't want to go there" said Isis

"No I don't see that he would, be careful Isis" said Obi wan

"He asked about me didn't he?" said Isis

"Yes he wanted to know where you were hiding, I told him you died" said Obi wan

"Let me guess that's when he killed you?" said Isis

"Yes ironically he seemed distraught about it" said Obi wan.

She snorted "maybe he just wanted to be the one to do it" said Isis

"Perhaps?" said Obi wan.

Isis shrugged it off; she didn't want to talk about him not now.

"I missed you" she said

Obi wan smiled at her

"I missed you too" he said

Isis grinned "you should hear the stories Qui- gon told me about you" said Isis

"He what? Like which ones?" said Obi wan

"You'll have to ask him" said Isis

"I'm glad you two got to meet" said Obi wan

"Me too he seems like a good guy and he really believed in you" said Isis

"His belief was misplaced" said Obi wan.

He sounded bitter.

"Not in you, perhaps in Anakin but never in you" said Isis.

Obi wan looked uncomfortable and she could swear he was blushing. Isis chuckled at him.

"I must be going, Luke is about to fly for the rebels, I must watch over him" said Obi wan

"May the force be with you" said Isis

"And with you as well" said Obi wan then he faded from view.

Isis sighed and went about establishing her new identity again. As Sareh Micheals, cloud city resident. Or at least until she could join Luke and Leia in the rebellion. Which was coming soon she had a feeling it was.

The assault on the death star was a success and most of the galaxy rejoiced in it. All except the man who paid for it. He was angry very angry, so he sent his apprentice out to find the identity of that pilot. The search led him back to Tatooine and Owen and Beru Lars' house. That is when he found what was left of the troopers stationed there. He recognized the light saber burns right away.

Then he wrongly attributed them to Obi- wan's doing. That was until he found a message in his correspondence, one that was sent to the Lars' house. He ordered a trace on the line and found that it belonged to a dead woman. Was that the alias she was using for all these years? He went to its source, only to find it was the exact same house he had wed Padme in so long ago. He had the place torn apart looking for clues. He only found one and it made his blood boil. The designers name, was she a spy?

She certainly covered her tracks like one. Then he found it and knew whose house it was without a shadow of doubt. He wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. One of the troopers brought him a holograph. It was Obi wan, Himself and she, so long ago. It was taken on a shore leave during the war.

They all had copies of it; obviously she kept hers, or did until now. He shoved the flimsiplast into his pocket.

"Leave this place as you found it," he ordered.

The troopers looked shocked

"But sir weren't you going to level it like you said earlier" said a trooper

"I've changed my mind, I'll be back on the ship, if you find anything else bring it to me" said Vader.

He returned to his shuttle and flew back to the ship. So she wasn't dead after all. He should have known Obi wan would lie to him, he always had.

He returned to his private quarters he wanted to be alone.

"I grieved for you" he said.

He was talking to the holograph.

"I can't believe we sat across from each other and I never knew it was you" he said softly "I will find you my sweet Isis and you will be mine" he said to the picture

"And nothing will stop us this time" he said he set the picture reverently on his dresser. He would find a frame for it later. Instead he sat down and went over his spies' reports.

"So Skywalker did have a son," said Vader

. "And I suppose you raised him my dear" he said to the photo

"Or did you let Obi wan corrupt him with his lies?" said Vader

He watched the photograph as if it was really her and he was expecting an answer.

Luke flew to Dagobah while his rebel friends were looking for a new home. They had discussed it on hoth, right after he almost became wampa food.

So he was to spend the next few months training with Yoda in a swamp. The empire found their hoth base so Leia and Han were forced to flee, to cloud city. Vader was hot on their heels. Luke sensing his friends were in trouble came to their aid. Too bad it was a trap.

Isis could feel the force was getting ready for something. Leia had just landed in Han's ship. Isis debated showing herself to the woman. Leia did know what she looked like after all. Or at least the Aunt Loren disguise anyways. Then she felt him Vader was here. His force presence was unmistakable.

Isis knew Luke's friends were in trouble. Way Too much trouble for the kid to handle alone. Isis waited and watched. She could feel Luke was coming. Her spell was working; Luke was using it to track his sister.

"Good boy" Isis murmured.

She took a deep breath and readied herself for what laid ahead.

Vader paused on the exit ramp of his shuttle he closed his eyes. He had felt that, hadn't he? It was so faint like a wisp of perfume when the person wearing it had already left the room.

"Isis" he murmured.

Then he continued down the ramp.

While Isis had been on Cloud city she hadn't been idle. She had in fact been gathering information. Lando Calrissian was a friend of Hans' and former smuggler. Though how deep a friendship he had with Han was another matter. After observing the man she definitely didn't trust him. He looked like he would sell his own mother. She privately classified him as a potential threat.

She had been taking a shower in her hotel room. When she entered the room, she usually a fixed a thermal detonator to the door and left glass beads on the floor in front of her door. She also had a fixed a rappel line to the balcony as an escape route. She came out of her room in time to hear footfalls out side. She grabbed a jumpsuit and put it on fast.

Grabbed her bag and headed for her balcony. She heard the glass beads crunch out side her door and knew she had only a few seconds. She jumped towards the rappel line and went over the balcony just as troopers set off the detonator by coming in the door. Isis rappelled down the line to the street below, and then used a concealment spell to blend with the crowd.

Vader was at the end of the hall surveying the damage to the door and the dead troopers left in its wake.

"Very clever my dear, very clever indeed" he said softly

"How many did we loose?" said Vader

"Five sir and two are critical," said the trooper standing beside him.

"Should we pursue, sir?" said the trooper

"No she will come to us," said Vader.

Vader left and headed for Lando Calrissian's office it was time for the man to fulfill his part of the bargain.

Calrissian's office

"So they are coming here?" said Vader

. "Yes he said they were in flight towards here," said Lando.

His voice was betraying his fear.

"Good arrange for their accommodations as I instructed," said Vader.

The man gulped in fear.

"yes my lord" said Lando.

When Vader finally left he sighed in relief. The sooner they were off his station the better.

"Sorry Han, its nothing personal old buddy," said Lando.

With Lando's help Vader easily captured Han and Leia. When he carbon froze Han, Isis felt Leia cry out in the force. She was walking on one of the many pedestrian skywalks when she felt it. She had to help them but how. She had never planned a rescue before. Obi wan and Anakin were always the ones rescuing her.

She heard the unmistakable sound of many booted feet. They were coming towards her so she concealed herself again and stood next to one of the decorative plants. Four troopers went by escorting a huge wookie in binders between them. He had a droid strapped to his back, a droid she recognized as c3po.

"Ask for and ye shall receive," she muttered under her breath.

She discreetly followed the troopers to the local jail.

They locked the wookie inside one of the cells. Isis followed them into the building and hid. Two of the guards left to return to Vader no doubt. Leaving only two other guards to watch the wookie.

There were cops on the lower levels but Isis wasn't worried about them. She waited a few seconds just to make sure they were alone. Then she forced slammed the two guards into each other. They collapsed and Isis used her light saber to cut a hole in the wall next to the cell. Neither trooper had a key and she didn't want to waste time trying to find one. The creature made a weird noise as if to ask who the heck are you?

"Hi I'm Isis a friend of Obi wan Kenobi's" said Isis

The creature looked shocked for a second

"Come on we have to rescue Leia and Han" said Isis

The creature made a noise like Vader, or maybe it was an insult. She supposed it could be both.

"Don't worry I can handle him, but we need to get the others out of here before Luke shows up" said Isis

The creature asked why?

"Because it's a trap," said Isis

They headed back in the direction the guards had come from. Isis was using her force tap on Leia, and Chewbacca was using his nose, literally.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust 39

They entered the admistration building and heard gunfire ahead. Chewbacca growled something that sounded like Leia. They snuck around the corner and into a firefight. Lando and Leia were shooting at two guards. Lando had obviously tried to rescue her, though it wasn't working out so well. Fortunately Isis and Chewbacca had come out behind the troopers.

"Stay here" Isis, ordered

Then she activated her saber and joined the fight. She chopped the guard's rifles in half and then chopped them in half as well. Leia and Lando stared at her in shock.

"Aunt Loren?" said Leia in shock.

"Hi Baby girl, how are you doing?" said Isis

"You, you're a Jedi?" said Leia in shock

"Oh shit, seriously?" said Lando.

"Yep, I'm assuming this wookie is a friend of yours" said Isis

"Yes of course he's Han's copilot" said Leia sadly

"Speaking of which we must go rescue him" said Leia

"We will sweetie but first we have to stop Luke from walking into a trap" said Isis "Vader's back there, he was using us as bait" said Leia

"Yeah and he threatened me with a garrison to get me to cooperate" said Lando

Isis sighed "right now I need you guys to get your ship, we're going after Han" said Isis "but first I'm going to go deal with an old friend" said Isis.

Her voice was grim and both parties looked at her in fear. Chewbacca started to follow her like he intended to help her.

"Chewbacca I need you to keep an eye on Leia for me, I don't trust Lando, can you do that for me?" said Isis

.the wookie made a growling sound, so Isis assumed he felt the same way.

"Get the ship and meet me "said Isis

"Meet you where?" said Leia

"I'll call, just listen" said Isis

Lando and Leia both looked confused as they watched Isis walk towards the building that had Vader in it.

"Come on we might be able to catch Fett before he takes off" said Leia

Lando and Leia raced to the spaceport, hoping to intercept Fett before he took off with Han.

Luke was here already; she could feel him in the force. Didn't Yoda teach that boy how to shield? Isis snuck into the building and past the guards watching the door. She silently approached them. She could hear Vader and Luke were fighting. Then Luke screamed in pain. Isis crept closer for a better view. Luke was inching across the platform. He was trying to get away from Vader. He crawled out onto a catwalk and clung to its edge.

The boy was in serious pain.

"You killed my father!" Luke yelled.

Isis closed her eyes, oh gawds Obi- wan what did you tell the boy? She thought,

"I am your Father!" Vader yelled back

"No, no you can't be your lying" said Luke

"Search your heart child you know what I'm saying is true" said Vader.

He was moving towards Luke. Luke was running out of walkway rapidly.

"No, no it's not true it can't be" Luke said.

He was to the point of babbling and Isis could literally feel his heart breaking. His dreams were shattering and there was nothing he could do about it. She knew what it felt like to be lied to; the order had done it to her.

"Now stop being a silly child and come here" said Vader

He made as if to lunge towards Luke. It triggered a defensive side in Isis she didn't know she had. She reacted and force flung Vader backwards into a wall behind him.

"Guess that is effective isn't it," she murmured.

Then she quickly climbed down to a support strut across from Luke

"Luke it's ok, listen to me" said Isis

"Aunt Loren?" he said in shock

"Yes Luke it's me, just reach out your hand to me" said Isis

"I can't" said the teen

"Yes you can just try" she said softly

She could feel Vader was stirring above them. It gave their situation a sense of urgency she didn't like. Luke held up his hand, to revel a stump where his hand should be.

"I can't" said Luke

"I'm slipping, help" said Luke

"It'll be ok Luke just let go, I'll catch you I promise" said Isis.

Isis gathered her feet under her for a force jump.

"Isis?" said Vader's voice above them in shock.

Luke let go and she jumped towards him. She caught him around the waist and they hit the wall of the shaft.

They immediately started plummeting down the shaft

. "shit!" yelled Isis

They were sliding on the wall all the way down .if she didn't find a way to stop them they would keep falling all the way to the planets surface.

"Isis!" yelled Vader as she disappeared from view.

Vader grabbed his com, "get my ship ready for take off right now" he yelled into it and ran for the spaceport.

Isis tightened her grip on Luke and used the force to slow their fall. With one hand she grabbed a grappling line from her belt and made a loop. She slid it over a strut before the shaft ended. They were now hanging underneath Cloud City. On a communication strut and a thin cable. Vader was coming after them she could feel it. She reached out with the force and called Leia for help. Luke was crying on her shoulder.

Isis' hands were going numb from the strain and the cold by the time the millium Falcon came into view. They hovered beneath them. Leia opened a hatch in the top and helped Luke climb inside. Isis followed him into the ship.

"Lando get us out of here now!" yelled Leia.

Then she got a med kit and treated Luke with some painkillers.

Lando made the jump to hyperspace just as Vader came into view.

"No!" Vader yelled and crushed a panel on his display board with a punch.

Isis was trying to regain the feeling in her hands when Leia reentered the cabin.

"How is he?" said Isis

"About as well as can be expected" said Leia

"Now would you mind explaining everything that's going on because I'm a bit confused" said Leia

"I imagine you would be" said Isis

"How come I never knew you were a Jedi?" said Leia.

Isis sighed

"Well I suppose I do owe you some sort of explanation, please sit down Leia" said Isis.

Leia took a seat at the game table.

"So?" said Leia.

Isis frowned how exactly did one explain all this?

"Leia how much do you know about your mother?' said Isis

"Quite a bit why" said Leia

"Not the Organa's Leia but your real mother" said Isis.

Leia's mouth opened in shock.

"No I'm not if that's what your thinking but I did know her" said Isis

"So who was she? Dad would never tell me her name, everything was always a big secret where it concerned her" said Leia

"Yes it was and with good reason Bail was protecting you for us" said Isis

"You?" said Leia

"More specifically the Jedi order or what remains of it" said Isis

"But Vader and the emperor wiped them all out" said Leia

"Thus the reason I never shared that part of my life with you" said Isis

"Dad knew didn't he?" said Leia

"Yes he did he was there when you were born, we all were" said Isis

"You? You were there? Who is she please tell me" said Leia

. She sighed the child did have the right to know.

"She was Padme Amidala, and at the time she was senator of Naboo but she had been its queen before that," said Isis

Leia's hand went to her mouth in shock. "I will tell you the rest when Luke is able to hear the story too, believe me it's a doozy" said Isis.

"How come you never joined the rebellion?" said Leia

"Cause he would have found you very easily with me around" said Isis

"Who?" said Leia.

"Vader, he has kind of an obsession when it comes to me" said Isis

"Why?' said Leia

"I'll explain that later" said Isis

"You aren't my aunt are you?" said Leia

"No and my names not Loren either" said Isis

"What is it?" said Leia

"Isis Morningstar, now if you'll excuse me I 'm going to check on Luke" said Isis.

Leia stared after her in total shock.

Isis walked to the back of the craft. Luke was lying on a small cot. He was wrapped in blankets but he was shivering. He was talking in his sleep and murmuring, no over and over. Isis touched his forehead and carefully entered his mind. Vader was messing with him. Trying to find out where he was going no doubt. So Isis cut the signal and put up some shields for the boy.

"There that outta keep him out until you can on your own," said Isis softly.

The boy opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Aunt Loren?" he said in shock.

"Surprise! Kiddo how are you doing?' said Isis

"Sore a little upset but I'll be ok," said Luke

"What are you doing here?" said Luke.

Clearly the boy was as confused as Leia had been. She smiled at him.

"That would be rescuing you," said Isis.

"Ah Aunt Loren I'm a Jedi now I don't need to be rescued" said Luke

Isis started to laugh

"If I had a credit for every time Obi wan said the exact same thing I'd be a richer woman" said Isis

"You knew Obi- wan?" said Luke in confusion.

"Very well actually" she said with a smile.

"He never mentioned you," said Luke

"No but I bet he mentioned an Isis Morningstar" said Isis with a grin.

"No way! You're in like history books!" said Luke

"Gee thanks what a way to make a girl feel old" said Isis.

Luke turned red and stammered an apology.

"Yoda said someone else would finish my training, is it you?" said Luke

"Guilty as charged" said Isis

"The teacher will appear when the student is ready indeed" said Isis.

Luke grinned at her, "you told Leia you had something to say to both of us" said Luke

"I do but it will wait until you're healed" said Isis

Luke looked at his missing hand forlornly.

"If it's any consolation your the only one to survive an encounter with him" said Isis

Luke looked at her as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Later honey when you're ready for the answer" said Isis.

He nodded in ascent he knew he would eventually get his questions answered.

"Vader knew you," said Luke

"I know we have a complicated history," said Isis.

Luke frowned "complicated how?" said Luke

"Guess he can't decide if he wants to kill me or marry me?" said Isis with a shrug.

Luke looked surprised then confused

"Yeah I guess that is complicated" said Luke.

He sighed, "so where are we headed?" said Luke

"To a med center run by rebels" said Leia she walked into the room.

Luke looked at the floor.

"Leia I'm sorry, I really botched things up this time" said Luke

"Its ok farm boy we'll get him back, we have two Jedi to plan a rescue now" said Leia. Both Luke and Isis glared at her

"What was it something I said?" said Leia.


	5. Chapter 5

Trust 40

They docked at the med center base and Luke was taken directly into the back. The doctor was taking measurements for a prosthetic. Fortunately this base saw a lot of mining accidents so they had prosthetic limbs already on the shelves. It was only a simple matter of finding one that fit.

Isis had urged both Leia and Luke to still call her Loren. She had no idea how many of the people on the base might be empiral spies. She didn't want to take any more chances; it was bad enough that Vader had already seen her. Guess she no longer could play dead, now that the cat was out of the bag. So she opted to join the rebellion or at least as far as it kept her near Luke.

Yoda had gotten quite far in his training but no far enough. Plus the boy was emotionally shaken by Vader's revelation. She would have a lot of damage control to do. She was almost angry at Obi wan for lying so thoroughly to the kid, but she saw his purpose in doing so.

As soon as the med droid left she walked in. she hated waiting rooms anyways. Leia was talking to her rebel contacts here, so it gave her some free time to talk to Luke privately. They were alone but Isis cast a quick spell under her breath to insure they stayed that way. Luke looked up at her and flexed his new prosthetic hand. He must have felt her use the force.

"We need to talk kiddo," said Isis

"You aren't my aunt are you?" said Luke

"No, no I'm not but you do have Jedi in the family" said Isis.

He looked uncertain.

"You can ask me you know" said Isis

"I have so many questions I don't know what to ask first" said Luke

"Ok why don't you start by telling me what you do know and I'll fill in the blanks with what you don't" said Isis.

"Uncle Owen said my father was a pilot on a spice freighter, that wasn't true, was it?" said Luke

"No not entirely, he was a pilot, yes a very good one in fact but never on a freighter" said Isis

"Why did they lie to me?" said Luke.

He sounded sad and a bit hurt.

"Probably because they were afraid you would try to find him," said Isis

Luke looked at his lap and shifted somewhat so she could sit on the bed next to him.

"Luke I know this is all confusing to you and I'm sorry if you were lied to in the past, I will try to sort that out if you let me" said Isis.

"You were a Jedi the whole time weren't you?" said Luke

"Yes but its no longer safe to be so" said Isis

"Ben hid how come you didn't?" said Luke

"Oh I did, this is a disguise Luke" said Isis.

She let the glamour drop for a little while.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" said Luke

"The force, someday I'll teach it to you" said Isis

"Who was my father really?" said Luke.

Isis sighed; guess he had to know sooner or later.

"He was a Jedi, their chosen one in fact and my teacher," said Isis.

Luke looked at her strangely.

"What happened to him did Vader really kill him like Obi-wan said he did?" said Luke

"In a manner of speaking yes or at least from Obi- wan's perspective" said Isis

"I don't understand" said Luke

"Vader is his dark side, after your mother died he lost it so to speak" said Isis

"My mother died?" said Luke

"Yes their were complications it was a difficult pregnancy hampered by the fact she was carrying, twins" said Isis

"Twins?" said Luke in shock

"Yes Luke you have a sister" said Isis

"Does she know about me?" said Luke

"Not yet but she will shortly" said Isis

"Leia, Leia is my twin?" said Luke.

He picked the information from her mind before she said it.

"Yes she is, why did you have to inherit that annoying ability?" said Isis.

Luke looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry dear but it gets kind of annoying not being able to finish a sentence" said Isis

"I'm sorry, Master" said Luke

"Oh please don't call me that if you must use a title sensei works better and makes me feel less old" said Isis

"Sensei, what does that mean?" said Luke

"Teacher" said Isis

"So he wasn't lying to me?" said Luke

"No, and I'm sure there probably is still some part of him that does love you, unfortunately it's quite buried under all that malice" said Isis

"Why did he hate Obi- wan so bad?" said Luke

"That's a bit complicated, you see Obi wan was his teacher" said Isis

"And his friend but your father's marriage to your mother was against the rules" said Isis "did he turn them in?" said Luke

"No I wouldn't let him but Obi- wan was perhaps scared of your father" said Isis

"Why?" said Luke

"I'm not completely sure perhaps it was because he was so strong in the force as compared to Obi- wan or maybe it was something else, I don't know" said Isis

"He scared you too didn't he?" said Luke

"Only his ambition and his obsession" said Isis

"Obsession?" said Luke "yeah he had this fear of losing the ones he loved, because he lost his mother the month before we met" said Isis

"He lost his mom?" said Luke

"Yes and he had visions of losing Padme, your mother" said Isis

"Her name was Padme?" said Luke

"Yes, Padme Amidala the senator of Naboo" said Isis

"You used to live on Naboo" said Luke

"Yes I did, I took her body home after she gave birth to you two" said Isis.

"The memory makes you sad, why?" said Luke

"Tragedy should always make you sad kiddo" said Isis

"Why was it so tragic?" said Luke "because if he had only listened to her he might not have gone mad with grief and you both would have been raised by your real parents" said Isis.

Luke looked pained for a second

"Oh! Yeah I guess that is sad' said Luke.

"He hurt you when he turned" said Luke

"Yeah he hurt us all, but yeah he broke my heart kid, just as badly as he did hers" said Isis "you loved him," said Luke.

He said it as though it was a statement. She nodded yes in answer.

"I'm sorry, what exactly did he do?" said Luke

Isis sighed her throat was getting tight and she found herself fighting back tears.

"He killed everyone I ever cared about and in his anger he almost killed your mom," said Isis.

Luke looked completely shocked by her words. Isis had tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

He reached out and touched her hand. She patted his with her other hand.

"Its ok kiddo not your fault" said Isis

"Do you mean to kill him?" said Luke

"Only if I have to and if it's the only way to save him or you" said Isis

"You'd do that kill him even though you love him?" said Luke

"Kid sometimes the greatest act of love is to save someone from themselves" said Isis.

"I don't know if I can do that, Yoda and Obi-wan wanted me to but I can't" said Luke

"I just can't he's my father Isis how do I do that, I just can't," said Luke

. "Then the emperor has already won and his soul is forever his, can you live with that Luke?" said Isis.

The boy had tears in his eyes.

"Why me? Why do I have to do it?" said Luke

"Would you rather it be your sister who does it instead," said Isis

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No, no I can't let her do that either she would never forgive herself if she did" said Luke

"So it's hopeless then, I have to kill him?" said Luke

"No nothing is without hope, your mother thought there was still good in him maybe she was right, who knows" said Isis

Luke stopped sniffling and wiped his eyes. The boy looked determined and like he was planning something.

"Fortunately both of your parents were insanely stubborn," said Isis with a smile.

"Can I ask you something personal?" said Luke

She nodded yes.

"Did you ever sleep with him?" said Luke

"Yes but it was unintentional" said Isis

"I see" said Luke

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go make sure Lando isn't selling the ship, you might want to clue your sister in before you kiss again" said Isis.

Luke turned bright red and Isis laughed as she left him in the med ward.


	6. Chapter 6

Trust 41

Isis pulled the spell back as she left. She ran into Leia in the hall as she was leaving "Luke needs to see you" said Isis

"Where are you going?' said Leia

"to check on Lando why?' said Isis

"He's playing sabac in the lounge" said Leia

"Good hopefully he'll make enough to pay for gas" said Isis

Leia laughed at her and walked into the room to see Luke.

Isis was at the end of the hall when she heard

"She said what?" said Leia's voice.

Isis chuckled oh yeah this was going to be fun. She found Lando playing cards in the crew lounge he had a sizable stack of credits in front of him already. She took a few moments to observe him playing. The man was a real card shark, she reminded herself to never play him a game. She could tell he had been playing for a while already.

She absently wondered exactly why Han and he were friends? He certainly didn't seem trustworthy. She shrugged and moved forward. One of his opponents threw his cards on the table. Obviously he had a losing hand. The other card players added to the pot then in succession laid their cards on the table. Lando laid his down last and then scooped up the pot. The other players started bowing out. Guess they were out of money.

"Well hello there beautiful please say you're looking for me," said Lando

Isis frowned at him, what a cad.

"As a matter of fact I was, we're getting ready to take off" said Isis

"So soon, you know they have such nice rooms," he said.

Isis shook her head no

"I don't think so Romeo, I'm not your type" said Isis

"Oh now how do you know that?" said Lando

"I'm not easy" said Isis.

The blond that had been hovering near his elbow huffed and walked away.

Lando laughed, "Now my dear that was just plain mean" said Lando

"To her or you, you should be thanking me who knows what you would be scratching tomorrow," said Isis

Lando shrugged and grabbed his cloak off the chair. He put his cigar in his mouth and followed her.

"You know that room is just down this hall?" said Lando

He made a suggestive pouty look at her.

"Great now I know which hall to avoid," said Isis.

She started to walk away.

"Now that is a beautiful view," he murmured before following her.

Leia had arranged to borrow a conference room in which to plan their rescue of Han. Isis swept it for listening devices using the force in addition to the sweep Leia had already done.

"So let me get this strait, Leia is going in as a bounty hunter with Chewbacca in tow as a prisoner" said Isis.

Leia nodded, while chewy roared then grumbled about the idea.

"It's all right chewy it's for Han remember" said Luke.

The wookie made a snorting sound.

"Luke will be sending in the droids before us as gifts, complete with special cargo" said Leia, Luke nodded

"And I'm going in as what exactly?" said Isis

"As a slave, a friend of mine deals in slaves and just so happens to supply Jabba" said Lando.

Isis looked at him warily she wasn't too sure of this part of the plan.

"As long as you get one thing strait touch me and you die," said Isis

"Ouch baby why so harsh?" said Lando.

'Call me that again and I'll teach the wookie baseball using your head as a ball" said Isis "ok enough stop threatening Lando, I'm sure he knows better then to get touchy feely with you" said Luke

"Oh yeah got it, no problem" said Lando

. Leia put on her costume before landing on Tatooine. Leia had borrowed a ship in a make and model similar to the bounty hunters', which she was impersonating.

They landed on the far side of the planet in a spaceport controlled by a rival hutt. Lando took Isis to his friends and she changed clothes there. She wanted to kill Lando as soon as she saw the costume. If it could reasonably be called clothing of any sort. It was basically a semi see through loincloth. Minus the under garments and a bra like top that barely contained her breasts. She felt thoroughly exposed in it and not at all at ease. Lando's leering grin did nothing for her mood either.

She was chained to a group of other girls also bound for jabba's palace. The other girls were dressed similarly but they all had the look of whipped dogs. Isis adopted the look just to fit in.

"Your girl is quite a number I'm sorry to see her go, I could make some good money with a body that hot" said the slave dealer.

"Yes well she is something special," said Lando

"I take it you have sampled the merchandise?" said the slaver

"Now what kind of procurer would I be if I sold you untrained goods" said Lando

The man snorted, "Well she better perform real well those men of jabba's are real fond of their rides" said the slave dealer

. Isis almost gagged surely he was kidding, oh he better be. She thought as she was herded onto a sand barge. They were put below decks and chained to the floor.

Isis was only able to turn towards the window and look out. Still endless miles of sand were a better sight then the depressed looking women surrounding her. The air of hopelessness was so thick in the air it almost hurt to breathe. She suddenly felt guilty about her words to Anakin so long ago. That had been an unfair and cruel blow for her to use. She was only posing as one, he had grown up one. Life must have completely sucked knowing someone else controlled your fate.

She watched the rocks go past. Man this was a dismal planet, no wonder Luke wanted to leave so badly. She glanced back to the girls; they were sitting quietly, too numbed by what was happening to them to protest it anymore. They saddened her so she looked back to the landscape.

She felt a buzzing in her head, which usually meant he was trying to use their link. Only today she wasn't wearing the wards she had made. Her costume wouldn't allow it so she was open to his intrusion. She tried to block him until he gave her a headache. So she did the craziest thing she could think of she talked to him.

"Isis?" said his voice.

It always amazed her that his mental voice matched his real one so exactly, she wondered if hers did.

"What do you want?" she responded,

"Where are you?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" said Isis

He chuckled "do you still believe I wish you harm?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

. "Now my dear is that anyway to greet an old friend?" said Vader

'"I'll concede the old in that statement" said Isis

"Ouch, my dear so vicious, careful it leads to the dark side" said Vader

She snorted at his comment

"Why aren't you blocking me like you always do?" said Vader

"Nostalgia, now what do you want?" said Isis

"What I've always wanted, you and now my son, where is he?" said Vader

"Fixing what you screwed up" she answered

"Ah so your on Tatooine? Rescuing the smuggler no doubt, seriously I thought you had better taste in friends" said Vader

"As did I of you, bounty hunters really?" said Isis

"They are a means to an end, though never fear your wanted alive" said Vader

"Oh goody just what I wanted to be delivered like a present" said Isis

"As long as I'm the only one to unwrap it" he said.

Isis wanted to hurl. "What do you want Vader?" said Isis

"To converse with you, I missed you" he said,

"I'd rather your aim not improve," said Isis.

He laughed at her statement

"How funny I'm glad you still have your humor," said Vader

She snorted in annoyance. "Now enough nonsense tell me where you are so I can come get you," said Vader.

She laughed at him "now who has the sense of humor?" said Isis

"Isis do not defy me in this" he warned

"or you'll do what kill my friends, oops already did it, what do you have left, yelling at me or perhaps you'd like to break my neck like you did Padme's" she retorted then she cut the link off.

Vader angrily threw the contents of his desk on the floor. Then he hit his com button

"Set a course for Tatooine" he ordered.

"Sir the emperor ordered us to the Byss system" said the man.

Then suddenly he felt the air being choked from his body.

"Tatooine got it," he hissed.

His throat was suddenly released and he quickly carried out Vader's' commands. The emperor was scary but Vader was scarier and he was here with them, the emperor wasn't.

Though from where they were it would still take a couple of days to get there.

Vader paced his cabin, her words had stung badly and they still smarted. Did he really break Padme's neck? He didn't know, though if he had he already spent enough time regretting it. Knowing the details didn't make her any less gone. He was still angry with Isis for throwing it in his face, though.

He supposed she was still understandably angry about her friends and probably Obi wan as well. He had hoped that he would find Obi wan and Isis together and claim her from him. Unfortunately they hadn't been together.

Obi wan had been a fool to let her go. Or at the worst a coward. To think he hid from him for so many years while his Isis was right there in plain sight. Almost as if she were daring him to come get her. They should have stayed together all these years. He had expected her to, but perhaps even she tired of Obi wan's stoicism.

She had obviously loved obi wan but he didn't seem to love her.

"You deserved better than him, Isis why won't you see that" he whispered.

He regretted even letting Obi wan go through with the council's foolish plan. He traced her image in the holograph,

"In the end we all betrayed you my love and for that I at least am deeply sorry" he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Trust 42

The doors to Jabba's palace slid open with a loud crunching bang. Isis watched the doors open with apprehension. What had she agreed to? Was she crazy in her old age? The sand barge pulled into what amounted to a huge garage. Isis closed her eyes and prayed this plan would work; she wasn't looking forward to a change of career anytime soon. Not to mention if Vader had been telling the truth they had a limited amount of time to pull this off. She should have just accepted the damn headache and kept him out.

Lando took a deep breath and fixed his facemask. Then he walked down the gangplank of the barge. He was met at the bottom by Jabba's major domo, a twilek male.

"What have we got here?" said the domo

"Delivery from Costaca for Jabba" said Lando.

He handed the domo the data card invoice. The domo looked them over and sighed

"Very well unload them we have some free rooms, now" said the domo.

"I've never seen you before, are you new?" said the domo

"Sort of my uncle gave me the job, said if I was going to chase women I should at least make a profit off it" said Lando.

The domo chuckled

"Well the business does pay well," said the domo.

The domo signaled two gammorrans to unload the cargo. Lando frowned but didn't say anything. He hoped she would behave like she was supposed to.

Isis looked up as two huge pig like creatures roughly started unchaining them and leading the line out of the ship. Isis hissed when one of the dumb beasts hit her ankle with the binder chain.

"Move it whore" he said and roughly shoved her towards the door.

She bit her lip and lined up with the other girls. The pigs led them down the ramp and ordered them to stand in a row. One of the pig monsters hit the girl in front of Isis and she cried out and almost went down.

"Hey easy on the merchandise we don't give refunds you know," said Lando

The domo was still looking over the manifest.

"What is this, we ordered three blonds and two brunettes, where is the second brunette?" said the domo

"Unfortunately one died in transit so we substituted the red head" said Lando

. The domo frowned at him. He started walking down the line of girls inspecting them as he walked.

"They are all fully trained I assume" said the domo.

He cupped one girls' breast and told her to open her mouth.

"Yes of course all fully trained and up to date on the contraceptives," said Lando.

The domo stopped in front of Isis and did the same move to her. Isis obediently did as she was told. Inside however she was seething. Only one kind of slave required birth control and Lando was going to pay for not mentioning that little tidbit of info.

"Good Jabba hates little accidents," said the domo

The domo moved his hand lower and parted her legs. She held real still and resisted the urge to kick the man firmly in the teeth. His hand cupped her ass then rubbed over her privates.

"So where do I go to get paid for these little beauties?" said Lando.

The domo stopped his progress on Isis' body and stood up the rest of the way.

"Jabba doesn't do business on an empty stomach, so you will have to stick around till after dinner time" said the domo.

He moved over and inspected another girl. Isis was sure the man was just copping a feel. "So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" said Lando.

The domo shrugged

"Hang out and party like everyone else" said the domo.

He finished feeling up the last girl and ordered the guards to lead them somewhere. The domo signed off on the invoice and gave Lando his copy.

Then he followed the girls being led away. Lando glanced at the invoice in his hand, oh shit he was a dead man. She would never believe he didn't know all about this. The invoice read five concubines, followed by details about each one. He went up stairs and hoped Jabba had some whiskey on tap.

This might very well be his last day on earth after all. He entered the main hall and listened to the band for a few minutes. The droids were already here. C3po was next to Jabba, talking into the huge slug's ear.

Vader was still pacing his office why weren't they there yet? His anger was rapidly growing by the minute. Every time he thought about the kind of men Jabba employs, so much as grazing her shoulder. It made him see red.

Isis was led down some dark and dank tunnels. Surprisingly there was mold surviving in this heat. The rooms were fetid and the heat made them stifling. They were instructed to line up again. Each of them was led forward a fitted with a collar. Isis hated it mostly because it chaffed. Then came the painful part, they were being chipped. Oh shit this wasn't part of the plan. She watched as the girl in front of her was bent over a crude bench.

Her skirt was shoved up and the gamorran put something against the woman's buttocks. The girl screamed when it made a popping noise. Then she whimpered as she was led away. Isis swallowed oh great, Vader's offer of rescue was looking mighty good right now.

Then it came her turn. She hesitated when she was ordered to lie across the bench. So a Gomorran grabbed her hair and forced her across it. Isis did scream like the others did, when the stick thing was poked into her ass.

Vader stopped pacing, he had felt her pain, and she was hurt. He hit his com

"how fast are we going?" he demanded,

"We're in hyperspace sir," said the officer.

Vader's hand gradually pulled back, they were going as fast as the ship was capable of going.

"Very good inform me before we arrive" said Vader.

After they were all checked in they were led to the throne room and instructed to mingle and do as asked. Isis frowned, yeah right like that's happening. She walked behind a huge planter with an ugly decaying looking plant in it and watched.

A hand startled her out of her observation.

"You don't look like your enjoying yourself," said Boba Fett.

Isis swallowed and tried to pull back her hand. His grip was damn near unbreakable.

"I wasn't aware we were required to enjoy ourselves," said Isis.

His other hand came up and cupped her face.

"It doesn't have to be all that unpleasant you know," he said gently

.oh shit he couldn't be serious, was he? She thought as she looked at him. At least he wasn't as unattractive as the other men in this place. Having seen thousands of them during the war, she at least knew what was behind that mask.

"Or would you prefer their company to mine?" said Fett.

Isis looked in the direction he had nodded towards. Three very ugly guys were leering at her.

"No of course not your company is just fine" said Isis

"Smart move, stay close" said Fett

He put an arm round her and began caressing her. The guys who were watching her looked irritated and sought prey elsewhere. Isis waited until they left and started to pull away from Fett.

His caresses were starting to get a whole lot more intimate than she wanted them to be.

"Stay or they will just claim you instead, it's not like you can say no" he murmured.

Isis looked at the other girls sadly. No wonder they looked so depressed. Leia chose that moment to show up with the Wookie. Isis stepped forward slightly and craned her neck to watch. Fett seemed amused by her curiosity and let her watch. When Leia pulled a thermal detonator Isis stepped back with the rest of the room. Only Fett seemed unmoved. Jabba agreed to Leia's price and a protesting Chewbacca was led away.

Later that night Leia tried to free Han. She was doing fine getting him out of the carbonite. Isis had made her bed partner sleepy. She didn't dare do anything more. The guy had seen her work as a boy; he would definitely still recognize it. Unfortunately their plan was way too evident to Jabba, who laid in wait to see when Leia would attempt to free Han.

The clapping drew her attention and Isis swore under her breath. Leia was led away. She came back in chains and an outfit similar to Isis'. She was promptly chained to Jabba's throne. Isis barely resisted the urge to hurl when the huge slug licked poor Leia. Later that day Luke showed up. The guards had orders not to admit him. That of course didn't stop Luke from getting in. He used a Jedi mind trick to get the major domo to announce him.

Isis resisted the urge to giggle. Jabba slapped the domo up side the head and talked to Luke. Luke was calm and collected, just as a Jedi should be. Luke said something that pissed Jabba off and Jabba dropped him into the rancor pit. She wished she had been able to warn him about the trap door beforehand.

The rest of the hall moved forward to watch the Jedi get eaten. Leia looked dismayed when she saw the rancor. Isis scooted closer. Fett tried to stop her

"I want to see" she hissed,

"If you insist but it's unpleasant" said Fett.

He let go and Isis crouched at the pits edge.

Luke was rolling and dodging to get away from the huge creature. One of the gammorrans had fallen in with him. Isis watched in horror and disgust as the creature ate the Gamoran. Luke was starting to panic. Remember what I taught you she sent. Luke rolled and grabbed a bone. Then he hid in a hole. The creature tried to dig him out. Luke stabbed its paw with the bones sharp end.

It roared and Luke ran for the door. He pulled on the bars desperately. The guards on the other side pushed him back into the pit area. Then Luke saw the door latch. He grabbed a rock and rolled again. He hit the creature's paw and then threw the rock at the button. He dove for the door area again. This time however the huge metal inner door slammed down wards. Catching the creature as it tried to pursue Luke. It killed the huge beast. While its keeper cried over it Jabba ranted. He ordered Luke and Han fed to the Sarlac

What followed was more like a parade then an observation of an execution. Fett insisted on going and Isis went with him. Leia was still chained to Jabba on his barge. Luke and Han were on another skiff. Lando snuck onto one as another guard and was one skiff behind Luke's barge. They stopped over a pit like thing with teeth surrounding its edge.

Jabba laughed while their crimes were read and over Luke's bravado. Isis glanced at Leia she was inching closer to Jabba. As if she wanted to see closer. Then Luke walked down the plank warned Jabba one more time and jumped off its edge. He went sailing right back up and R2 launched his light saber at him. Luke caught it as he came down and turned it on. He landed on the skiffs deck and took out the guards before he freed Han of his binders. Chewy stayed by Hans's side to defend him, because Han still hadn't regained his sight.

Meanwhile Leia and Isis went into action. Isis killed the lights while Leia choked Jabba to death. Isis shot anyone trying top help Jabba with a blaster she stole from Fett. Fett had flown over to the skiff, hoping to help recapture the Jedi no doubt

. He didn't notice his blaster and his grabbling gun were gone until he tried to use them. Unfortunately for him it was while he was falling towards the Sarlac's open maw. Lando had fallen off the side of the skiff and now was hanging upside down in Chewbacca's grip. One of the Sarlac's tentacles grabbed a hold of Lando arm and he screamed. Han was attempting to shoot the Sarlac's tentacle, unfortunately he was currently blind.

Leia finished choking Jabba and Isis retrieved her saber from C3PO. The guards on Jabba's barge were attempting to kill them for killing other non combatants simply jumped ship.

Isis deflected several blaster bolts and yelled for Leia to get on the guns. They were being shot at from the other skiff and so was Luke. Leia grabbed a gunner's chair and rotated the guns towards the other skiff and started shooting. She blew a hole in its engine compartment and it started to fall towards the Sarlac pit.

It was also heading in their direction

"Leia!" screamed Isis

"Shit!" yelled Leia as she saw the skiffs trajectory.

Leia ran towards her and Isis fired the grabbling hook as the other skiff slammed into the bottom side of Jabba's barge.

Isis and Leia swung to safety on the guy's skiff. Chewbacca was helping Lando back onto the deck. Luke was kicking the dead guards off the skiff. So Leia took the wheel and steered away from the now burning barge. Leia sped across the desert at a high speed.

Trying to put as much distance between Jabba's wrecked barge and them.

"Leia its ok you can slow down now" said Luke gently.

Leia blinked in surprise

"Oh sorry didn't know I was going that fast" said Leia.

She throttled back reluctantly and slowed down. Luke noticed Isis was shivering so he sat next to her.

He had given his cloak to Leia to wear earlier.

"Are you all right?" said Luke

Isis nodded yes

"I'm fine, cold but fine" said Isis

"Here you go doll" said Lando

Luke took it from his hands and draped it around her shoulders.

"So you're a Jedi now huh kid?" said Han

Luke smiled at him "yes but I'm still training" said Luke.

"So who'd you sucker into teaching you that?' said Han

"That would be me," said Isis

"A woman your teacher's a woman? Way to go kid guess you're learning from ol Han after all" said Han.

Isis chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah and she's hot too" whispered Lando in Han's ear

"Oh really damn I wish I could see" said Han

"Well I'm glad you can't" said Leia

"Why?" said the two sighted males stupidly.

Isis smacked them both up side the head.

"Stop thinking with your lower brains" said Isis

"Is there any other one to think with?' said Lando

"In your case no" said Isis

"Ouch love your mean" said Lando

"Speaking of pain, just when were you planning on clueing me in as to my role in the plan?" said Isis

"We did?" said Luke confusedly

"Not entirely or does the word concubine ring any bells" said Isis

"Ah I'm going to go help Leia fly" said Lando

"Wait there both dressed like concubines, please say your keeping the outfit" said Han "Han!" said Leia in shock

Luke started laughing and had to sit down.


	8. Chapter 8

Trust 43

"Ah guys we need to make a stop" said Leia

"Why?" said Han

"Because they chipped us" said Isis

"Oh shit, I'm heading for Costaca's" said Lando

"Who the heck is Costaca?" said Han

"The slaver friend that snuck us into Jabba's" said Isis

"Oh just great" said Han.

They pulled up in front of Costaca's. Costaca was able to help them remove the chips fortunately. Then he took the sail barge off their hands in payment. Isis didn't want to think about what it would be used to transport. They quickly headed for the falcon and left Tatooine behind.

Vader's ship came into the system just after their ship jumped to hyperspace. Vader quickly launched his fighter craft and headed for Jabba's palace. He cruised over the debris of the sail barges on the way. He landed in front of Jabba's palace. The rest of his squadron landed next to him.

He got out of his ship and walked into Jabba's. The place was already a shambles, apparently word traveled fast.

"Spread out check everywhere, if you find any trace of her bring it to me" ordered Vader

A few hours later Vader had an invoice in his hand. It was for concubines, one of them matched Isis' description. He growled and threw the data pad against the wall. It shattered on impact.

"Everyone to your ships, its time to leave" ordered Vader. He returned to his ship and took off. After they were clear of the building he ordered it fired on.

Luke and Leia, and the others all headed for endor. The rebels had a new base there and they had information for them. Lando was flying because Han couldn't see still. Didn't stop him from complaining about it though. Chewbacca was up there keeping an eye on Lando for was in the cabin area changing clothes. Luke was in one of the gun turrets brooding. Isis decided to climb up to talk to him

. She had changed clothes before Leia had, much to the dismay of the two sighted males on board.

"You wanted to say more back there than a thank you" said Isis

Luke looked upset about something.

"Yes but I don't think Leia can handle it" said Luke

"I see then it has to do with what he said on cloud city" said Isis

"Yes, I just don't know how to say it," said Luke

"I know now that he wasn't lying but I just don't know what to do about this" said Luke "sweetie you do what you have to do, whatever that is, you know I'll support you whatever you choose" said Isis

"Why were you willing to train me?" said Luke

"You're not responsible for his mistakes" said Isis

"Then why do I feel like I'm being asked to fix them?" said Luke.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the gun.

"Cause perhaps you are, but I really don't think anyone can fix what he did" said Isis

"So it's pointless?" said Luke

"No Luke nothing is pointless everything has a reason, its best to not live in regrets" said Isis

Luke looked sad "we have enough of us living in regrets and what ifs, please don't join us" said Isis

"So what do I do?" said Luke

She sighed "that's up to you to answer but whatever you choose make sure you follow your heart' said Isis

"What was he to you?" said Luke

Isis unexpectantly felt her eyes tear up.

"He was a teacher, a friend and for a brief instant a lover" said Isis

Luke looked shocked for a brief moment.

"He wasn't always a monster for awhile he was a good man" she said softly

Luke climbed out of the chair and kneeled next to her. He put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he said gently

"They aren't all bad and I suppose I should deal with them" said Isis

"You think he's going to keep chasing us?" said Luke

"You most definitely, me more than likely" said Isis

"Why do you think he's still looking for you?" said Luke

"Cause he keeps trying to contact me" said Isis

"He tried to contact you on Tatooine didn't he?" said Luke

"Yes and unfortunately I wasn't able to block him" said Isis

"What do you think he's after" said Luke

"I'm not sure at first I would say you but now I'm not sure" said Isis.

"I mean with Obi wan I was certain what he wanted, to kill him" said Isis

"But with you your not and it scares you?" said Luke

"Yes it does, mostly because I don't know him anymore" said Isis

"Yoda said fear was the way to the dark side" said Luke

"Luke I'm going to tell you something that they both will probably disagree with me over but there is no dark side, its all one thing" said Isis

"The force isn't black and white it simply is, like nature it's both loving and cruel" said Isis.

Luke frowned "no I don't believe they would agree with you on that" said Luke

"It's not the energy that makes you evil it's how you use it" said Isis.

Luke was brooding again "just a little something to think about, now please come down with the rest of us sometime today, I'm getting tired of losing holoboard matches to your sister" said Isis

Luke smiled and laughed, he was still grinning when he watched her go.

They landed on Endor a few hours later. Luke still had no idea how he was going to tell his sister that Vader was their father. It had been much easier to tell Han that Leia was his sister. Though now he wasn't so sure that it was such a good idea.

The rebel base was ironically an old imperial one. Soon after they landed Leia was already talking to the rebel leaders. The emperor had built a second death star. It was unlikely that he kept the original flaw that had enabled the first one's destruction. So they opted for a more direct approach. Since it wasn't fully operational yet, a shield generator on the planets surface was protecting it.

Isis thought it sounded suspiciously like a set up. It was entirely too easy to take out the generator from the planets surface. So she told them so, the rebel leaders agreed with her. But they also couldn't allow the station to go operational.

They were just done with the meeting and Isis walked outside with Luke and Leia. Luke had been intending to tell Leia but wanted a more private setting. Luke had just started to say something when Leia suddenly ran for a speeder bike.

Three imperial storm troopers had been watching the base and were fleeing. So she pursued them on her own speeder bike. Luke hopped on another one and followed her. Han chose that moment to come out of the building. Isis was running for her own speeder.

"Hey what's going on?" said Han

He ran to catch up to her.

"Leia and Luke spotted a spy, they took off after them" said Isis

Han grabbed another speeder

"can you even see to fly that?" said Isis

Han ignored her "Han, can you see?" said Isis

Han fired up the engines and took off Isis swore and followed him quickly. They would never forgive her if something happened to Han. Han was flying erratically just behind Luke and Leia.

He barely missed a few trees and almost hit her as well at least once. Isis spotted the speeders wreckage

"Han! Wreckage" said Isis

He slowed and Isis almost sighed in relief. Isis got off her bike and so did Han.

"Well?" said Han

Isis climbed down a small hill.

"Trooper" she yelled.

And climbed back up, in time to see Han take off without her. She growled in frustration. She got back on her bike and followed. She was beginning to wonder if she was babysitting a bunch of teenagers.

She found Han a few minutes later he was checking over some more wrecked speeders. He was holding Leia's helmet in his hands. The man looked like he wanted to cry.

"Han?" said Isis he held out the helmet to her.

"If she were dead I would know it lets spread out and look" said Isis.

Han nodded numbly and followed her. She walked through the underbrush, listening with her force senses to Leia's faint signal. It seemed to be moving away from them.

"Leia!" yelled Luke.

"Luke over here" Han yelled.

Luke came through the trees

"You found her?" said Luke.

"No, we just found this" said Han.

He handed the helmet to Luke; he turned it over in his hands.

"If she were hurt or gone I'd know it," said Luke

Han sighed, "Sometimes I hate all that mystic mumbo jumbo" said Han.

Isis closed her eyes and felt for Leia.

"This way" said Isis

Luke followed her calmly

"How come you can't do that?" said Han.

Luke frowned at him,

"because she's the master I'm only the student" said Luke

Han slapped him on the back

"well keep studying kid, those finals are going to be killers" said Han.

Luke frowned at Han and followed Isis.

"I hope not," he murmured under his breath.

"Mistress Morningstar!" yelled c3po.

R 2 tweedled at him to shut up.

"I most certainly will not, how do you expect me to find them if I do not yell?" said c3po. r2 tweedled and rolled in their direction. His scanners had already shown him where she was. Isis heard the damn robot call her by name

"damn that empty headed tin can, I told him not to call me that" said Isis

"Why, it's not like we all ain't wanted already?" said Han

Isis sighed and turned towards the annoying robots

"over here 3po now shut up" said Isis

"Oh mistress thank goodness we found you" said c3po

He was tromping through the under growth like a heard of banthas.

"Yes and now the whole forest knows where to find us now be quiet" said Isis.

Isis resumed heading in the direction Leia was in. Chewbacca followed the droids to their location. Isis looked behind him and he made a noise as if to ask what she was looking at.

"Just checking to see if you brought the rest of the parade" said Isis

"We have a parade planned why didn't you tell me I have all kinds of programs for entertaining, I even have marching band music would you like to hear a sample?" said 3po

"No 3po that's quite all right were trying to be quiet here now hush please" said Luke "but are you sure I have flute music or even some jazzen?" said c3po

"He said to shut it tin man now do it" said Han.

Chewbacca had spotted a hunk of meat hanging from a tree.

"No Chewbacca don't it's" said Isis.

Then a net promptly cut her off.

"A trap" she finished from inside it.

"Damn it chewy can't you ever not think with your stomach?" said Han

"Han see if you can reach my light saber its near Isis" said Luke

"Yeah hold on kid" said Han

He stretched around and tried to grab it

"hey that's not the lightsaber"said Isis

"Ooops sorry babe" said Han

"Almost got it just a few more inches" said Han.

R2 opened up his saw and started cutting through the net.

"I don't think that is a very good idea" said 3po

"What's not a good idea?' said Isis.

About that time the net gave and they were unceremonisly dropped to the ground. Luke landed on top of Isis.

"That so better be your light saber" she said

The kid turned beet red and climbed off of her.

"Way to go kid getting freaky with the teacher" said Han

"Han!" they both yelled

"What oh come on it's not like you weren't thinking it" said Han.

Luke started to stand up to say something to Han when a spearhead filled his line of vision.


	9. Chapter 9

Trust 44

Luke looked up at the spear wielder. It was being held by a teddy bear like creature. The creature said something in a weird language and poked the spear at them. Several of the small beings were herding the droids away from the humans.

"Master Luke what do I do?" c3po wailed.

They found themselves quickly surrounded and then tied up to poles. Several of the creatures carried the poles in a line.

"Oh man this is embarrassing," said Han

"Well on the bright side were heading towards Leia" said Isis

"Hey watch it ruxbin," said Isis

When one of the creatures poked her.

"Any idea what they're saying" said Luke

"Not a clue lets just hope its not which vegetables would go best with us" said Isis

"Sure wish they hadn't run c3po off, we could really use him to translate" said Luke

They carried them onto a rickety wooden platform. The platform slowly rose into the air; apparently it was some sort of elevator. They were carried into a tree house village and set in some sort of gathering area. That is when they noticed c3po on a throne. The teddy bear things hedged in R2.

They were trying to poke a hole in the small robot. It had its arc welder out and was attempting to shock them.

"Master Luke help!" saidc3po

Luke looked at him as if to say you have to be kidding.

"Please tell me they didn't name him their king" said Isis

"Oh man I hope not its head is swelled enough as it is" said Han

"3po ask them what they want?" yelled Luke

"Oh dear oh dear they seemed to have mistaken me for their god" said c3po

"Well then command them to release us" said Han

"Oh my but it's against my programming to impersonate a deity" said c3po

"Could have fooled me" murmured Isis.

Han chuckled despite their predicament. Leia came out of one of the huts and tried to approach them

"But their my friends" protested Leia

"Hey honey glad to see you" said Han

"oh dear they seem to be planning to sacrifice you in my honor in some sort of feast" said c3po

"Please tell me he's kidding" said Han

"Tell them you won't be honored if they sacrifice your friends you'll be angry" said Isis

"But mistress anger is also not in my programming" said c3po

"Don't worry you can fake it we'll help, just wave your arms around and do as I say" said Isis

"When we tell you wave your arms around and repeat what I say like you mean it" said Luke.

Luke looked at Leia then at Isis. She had a plan now all it needed to do was to work.

"Tell them if they refuse to obey you they have proven themselves to be unfaithful," said Isis

C3po translated and the medicine man and the chief started to argue. The chief looked dismayed and under different circumstances it would have been comical.

They made no move to untie them and were still gathering firewood.

"All right that does it plan b" said Isis

"We have a plan b?" said Han.

Chewbacca roared at him.

"Tell them you're getting angry," said Isis.

"But, but" protested 3po "now 3po" ordered Isis.

Then c3po's chair began to rise off the ground.

"Oh dear what's happening master Luke help?" said c3po

"calm down c3po were doing it" said Luke

"Try to act scary not scared," said Isis.

She closed her eyes and whispered a spell under her breath, one for witch lights. She formed them into butterflies and bade them drift towards the bears. The witch lights though usually harmless did sting when touched. Some of the bears started yelping and jumping away from the strange lights. They began gesturing towards the prisoners and c3po. Complaining and gesturing wildly they shouted for the prisoner's release.

The chief looked like he was about to refuse their request. Until Isis had the lights drift in a swarm towards them. The chief and the medicine man hurriedly ordered them untied. Several of the bears rushed to obey. Luke, Han and then Isis and Chewbacca stood up slowly. One of the witch lights drifted in front of Luke and he started to reach out to touch it. He was fascinated by the bug that seemed to be just fire.

Isis stopped his grab.

"Easy sweetie don't touch." Said Isis

"They're beautiful what are they?" said Luke

"Wow cool, how'd you do those?" said Han

"They're called witch fire and it's actually quite simple" said Isis

"Are they actually alive?" said Han

"Yes and no" said Isis

"3po, wave your hands in the air like your dismissing something" said Isis.

"Oh dear, as you wish" said c3po.

He did as she asked and Isis released the spell. The witch lights winked out one by one. The teddy bears looked awed and maybe a bit scared. Luke lowered c3po to the ground. They did however look somewhat relieved. Isis hoped it would keep them from trying to eat strangers in the future.

After that performance c3po had no trouble convincing the bears. They were known collectively as Ewoks, that they were allies. While c3po told stories around their fire. To entertain them. The tribe adopted Han and Leia. The tribe members regarded Chewbacca as a huge cousin or the biggest ewok in creation. He seemed to find that amusing in the extreme.

Isis watched while the Ewoks painted colored goop on Leia's face. She saw Luke slip outside and followed him.

He seemed troubled by his thoughts tonight. He was leaning on the railing when she came out. He knew it was her without even turning around.

"He's here," said Luke.

"I know he's looking for us," said Isis

"He doesn't know about Leia does he?" said Luke

"No Padme never told him she was carrying twins" said Isis

"I suppose she wanted it to be a surprise," said Isis

"They hate each other how am I going to tell her the truth?" said Luke

She sighed, that was a question she had no answer to.

"I don't know but you will have to eventually" said Isis

"I know" said Luke

"I need to talk to him" said Luke

"He's been trying to get in your head hasn't he?" said Isis.

Luke nodded "he tried at hoth and I barely kept him out" said Luke.

"I know he can be quite persistent, case in point how he's hunted us for so many years" said Isis softly.

Luke looked at her in concern.

"I don't get the impression he wishes to harm you, something about you is different to him" said Luke

"It's not at all like the hatred he felt for Obi wan" said Luke

"I don't know what's to say, who knows what's going on behind that mask" said Isis

Luke frowned "it's a battle, I can feel two sides of him warring with in him, there is still good in him I feel it" said Luke

"Your going to try and save him aren't you?" said Isis

"I have to try he's my father" said Luke.

"So start by talking to him, I taught you how," said Isis

"Will you talk to him as well?" said Luke

Isis looked at her feet.

"I don't know what to say to him anymore" she said,

"Say what's in your heart" said Luke

Isis swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So arrange a place to meet him, I'll go with you" she said

"You will?" said Luke in surprise

"Yes I will" she said softly

"It will be alright you'll see" said Luke

"I trust you kid" said Isis

"But you don't trust him?" said Luke

"No, he took that trust and stomped it into the ground a long time ago" said Isis.

"But you trust me and I'm his son" said Luke

"I know, lets just chalk it up to unresolved issues between us" said Isis

"I know he doesn't want to harm you but do you want to harm him?" said Luke

She sighed and leaned on the railing

"he's hurt himself a lot worse than any damage I could ever do, if you can save him do it kid" said Isis.

He looked satisfied by her answer.

"You aren't going to tell him about Leia?" said Isis

"No, not until I can break the news to her first" said Luke

"She's going to freak" said Isis.

He sighed "more than likely" said Luke

"She always going to see him as dangerous" said Isis

"I know and I don't intend to tell him about her until I know she isn't in any danger from him" said Luke

"Should I contact him now?" said Luke

"Might as well get it over with best not to let anyone know what were doing," said Isis

"I should tell Leia something" said Luke

"What exactly are you going to tell her?" said Isis.

"That I know who our father is and that we're going to rescue him" said Luke

"She might insist on coming" said Isis

"I'll just tell her its best left to Jedi" said Luke

"Now I know she definitely won't take that too well" said Isis

"Well figure something out" said Isis

"Do you want to call him or shall I?" said Isis

Luke looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Scared?" she asked,

"Yes a little nervous actually our last encounter didn't go so well" said Luke.

"Together then?" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Trust 45

"That sounds like a better idea," said Luke.

"That's why I offered" she said

"Thanks" said Luke.

He held out his hand to her and together they reached out with their minds to find Vader. They found him brooding alone in his quarters.

"Vader" she whispered into his mind

"Isis?" he asked. At once alert and somewhat surprised by her contact

"yes and Luke as well" she answered.

"Why have you contacted me?" said Vader

"We need to speak to you" said Luke

"We son, so am I to assume that the lady will be there as well?" said Vader.

"Yes father" Luke answered.

Isis was absurdly proud of him for not flinching.

"So you have finally acknowledged that I am your father" said Vader

"I acknowledge that you were once Anakin Skywalker and that you fathered me" said Luke

"Ah so she verified my words instead of lying about them as Obi wan would have wished her to" said Vader

."She has never lied to me," said Luke

"No your right my Isis was always unfailingly honest, sometimes brutally so" said Vader

"I am glad she has your loyalty," said Vader.

"Yes she does now what do you want with her?" said Luke

"What I have always wanted of her, merely to see her" said Vader

"Why?' said Isis.

"Because I miss you," he said softly.

Isis was shocked to silence.

"Isis?" said Luke

"I'm still here" she said softly

"I grieved for you when he said you were dead, you cut me off so completely I didn't know either way if he spoke the truth" said Vader.

"We need to talk face to face" said Luke

"Yes we have much to discuss," said Vader.

"And very little time to do so" said Isis

"Yes my dear, so where would you like to meet?" said Vader

"There's a grotto about twelve clicks south of your base, it has a waterfall, meet us there tomorrow afternoon" said Isis.

"I shall look forward to it my dear," said Vader

"And Vader come alone" said Luke

"Of course my son, I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise" said Vader

"Until tomorrow then" said Isis

"Yes until then, goodnight Isis, Luke" said Vader.

Isis pulled back gently Luke did so after her. They leaned on the railing and contemplated the fact that they had just betrayed the rebellion. For better or ill just by talking to Vader they would be considered traitors.

"Tired?" she asked

"A little" said Luke.

"It's a side effect," said Isis

"If anyone asks I'm turning in for the night" said Isis

"What will you be doing instead?" said Luke

"Insuring that he keeps his word" said Isis

"You still don't trust him?" said Luke

"He's never been very good at resisting temptation" said Isis

"Ok I'll cover for you" said Luke

Isis slipped out of the Ewok's village. She snuck silently to where the speeders were parked and drove one towards the meeting place. She drove it as far as she could, and then walked to the glade. She stood there in the moonlight for a while wondering if they had made the right choice. She took a deep breath then did what she came to do. Using rocks and the tree themselves she set a ward around the whole clearing.

Now no one but Vader would even be able to find this place. Even if the person walked beside Vader the spell would stop them from entering the glade. Exhaustion was setting in so she headed back to the speeder bike. She drove back to the Ewok's village and slipped silently back inside. Luke had talked briefly with his sister before going to bed himself. She was under the impression that they meant to train some more tomorrow. It was a safe enough lie, unless things went drastically wrong.

The next morning found them enmeshed in an argument with Leia.

"Leia we will be back before the attack" said Luke

"I know but I need you here, I was hoping to leave some of the details to you" said Leia "Leia you know how bad at planning Luke is" said Isis

"Hey!" said Luke

"What its true!" said Isis.

Leia sighed in exasperation, they had been going around and around on this subject. She was loosing this argument she could see that already. So Leia reluctantly gave in to their demands.

Luke and Isis high tailed it out of there as quickly as they could. They took two speeder bikes and parked them on one side of the glade.

"I wish we didn't have to lie to her," said Luke

"I regret it too but can you imagine her reaction to the truth?" said Isis.

Luke grimaced and shut down his bike.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a very pretty picture," said Luke.

Isis chanted something over the bikes and they headed for the glade.

"So what did you do last night, I don't feel anything" said Luke

"You won't its not meant to work on you" said Isis.

"So what's it supposed to do?" said Luke

"Discourage tag a longs" said Isis.

They pushed the bushes aside and entered the glen.

"Did we give him a time?" said Luke

"Just the afternoon perhaps he's having as much trouble as we did getting away" said Isis. Luke leaned on a rock.

"This place is beautiful," said Luke

"Yes its breathtaking isn't it," said Isis

"Yes it is but not as breath taking as you" said Vader.

Startled Isis almost jumped; she managed to control the urge at the last minute. Vader strode confidently into the clearing and stopped in front of them.

"You've gotten taller" said Isis

"It's the prosthetics" said Vader

"It suits you" said Isis

"You've aged very well" said Vader

"Thank you, I think" said Isis.

The tension in the air seemed to multiply for a few minutes as both parties struggled to find something to say

. "You continued his training?' said Vader

"Yes, I finished what Obi- wan and Yoda started" said Isis

"I see you've taught him to make his own light saber" said Vader.

Luke unexpectently offered the weapon to Vader for his inspection. Isis tensed somewhat and her hand unconsciously hovered over her own light saber.

"Artistic and elegant I see her influence in your craftsmanship" said Vader

He handed the weapon back and Isis relaxed somewhat.

"Have you considered my offer?" said Vader.

Isis looked at him quizzically

"Yes I have but with some alterations" said Luke

Isis stiffened and looked at Luke funny. Was she about to be betrayed?

"They wanted you to kill me didn't they?" said Vader

"Yes, they were hoping I would see you as dangerous enough to eliminate" said Luke

"Do you, son?" said Vader

"Yes and no, but I know there is someone a lot more dangerous out there" said Luke "very good my son, you've learned much" said Vader

"I had a good teacher" said Luke.

He nodded towards Isis. "Yes son you have" said Vader

"So what did you really wish to discuss?" said Vader.

Luke bit his lip and looked at Isis. She nodded at him to go ahead.

"I just wanted to get to know you," said Luke

'Ah I see" said Vader.

Vader got quiet for a little while almost as though he were contemplating something. "And you, Isis what did you want to say to me?" said Vader.

"I'm not sure what to say to you anymore" said Isis

"I suppose they thought you would train him to despise me" said Vader

"I wouldn't have, and for the record I never despised you" said Isis

"Really? How interesting" said Vader.

"Where did you grow up Luke tell me?" said Vader

"On Tatooine with Uncle Owen and aunt Beru" said Luke

"And did they tell you of me?" said Vader

Luke shook his head no

"No they lied to me, so did Obi- wan at first" said Luke

"Then my sweet Isis blew their plans out of the sky with the truth now didn't she?" said Vader

"Yes she did" said Luke

"For all this time all of these years I never dreamed my child even survived, and then when I find out he did, he's with the man who tried to kill me" said Vader.

"If I recall you tried to kill him first," said Isis

He snorted, "Very well we tried to kill each other, happy my dear?" said Vader.

"Semantics doesn't change the fact that I wear this mask because of him," said Vader.

"I thought when I saw you together that he raised you, raised you to despise me" said Vader

"I wouldn't have let him do that' said Isis

"I thought you shared his hatred so I wasn't sure" said Vader

She shrugged

"I used to but all you do now is make me sad" she said.

Vader sighed, in what sounded like relief.

"One without hope should be sad," said Vader

"You always had hope you just had to find it within yourself" said Isis

"You were my hope, until you vanished" said Vader

"Where were you?" said Vader

'Closer than you thought" said Isis.

She raised her glamour for a split second. Vader looked at her in shock

"Loren?" said Vader.

Isis dropped the glamour

"Yes and no, we are one and the same" said Isis

"You were there all the time" said Vader

He sounded shocked

"No wonder I never found you" said Vader

"You didn't know where to look" said Isis.

"Where, were you?" said Vader

"On Naboo, I took Padme home and couldn't leave" said Isis.

His breath hissed sharply as if he had taken a sharp breath.

"Thank you" said Vader.

He bowed his head and Isis sensed there was an internal conflict raging behind that mask

."My master wishes me to bring you two to him, Luke so he can twist his mind to the dark side" said Vader

"And me?" said Isis

He looked up at her.

"You he wants to make suffer" said Vader

"I told him what Obi wan claimed, that you were dead, he sensed the sadness in me" said Vader. Isis smiled at him.

"My death made you sad?' said Isis

"Yes it broke my heart to think I would never be able to speak to you again" said Vader. Isis looked away suddenly very uncomfortable. His words were filling her with confusion.

"To think you were near me the whole time and you probably watched over Luke the whole time" said Vader.

"Yes she did, she used to send me gifts too" said Luke

"Like what?" said Vader

"My first speeder for one" said Luke

"Really how interesting, you did that for my son?" said Vader

"It's what friends are for" said Isis

"Are we still friends?" said Vader.

"We can be, that's entirely up to you," said Isis.

Vader looked down at his feet. Luke was watching them both silently.

His father's emotions were all over the place.

"It seems I have wronged you more than I realized," he said softly.

"You made bad choices that's all, and I've forgiven you for them a long time ago" said Isis

"You have?" said Luke and Vader simultaneously.

Vader raised his hand to his face and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Isis stepped forward. Hesitating ever so slightly she reached a hand out and rested it on his arm.

"Yes I have, its ok now," said Isis.

Vader's hand closed over hers.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, I was such a fool," he all but sobbed.

Luke came forward and rested his own hand on his father's shoulder.

"It's ok, were here now that's all that matters" said Luke.

Vader slowly regained his self-control.

"Will you help me? Help me to be free of him?" said Vader

"Who Palpatine?" said Luke

"Yes son, I'm as much his slave as I was when I was a child" said Vader

"Of course we will father," said Luke.

"Thank you son, Isis?" said Vader

"You know all you had to do was ask" said Isis.

She put her arms around him gently in a hesitant hug. Vader closed his arms on her and pulled her close.

"Anakin you're crushing me," she hissed.

"Anakin, is your real name?" said Luke

"Yes, but I no longer have the right to bear it" said Vader

"You will again" said Luke

"So you will help me?" said Vader


	11. Chapter 11

Trust 46

"Get rid of Palpatine? Yes of course" said Luke

"I thought you'd never ask" said Isis

"I should have listened to you so long ago" said Vader

Luke snorted "don't give her a swelled head dad she already thinks she's right about everything already" said Luke

"Hey! I do not!" said Isis.

She huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Most women do son, its easier just to agree with them" said Vader.

Isis put her hands on her hips. Both guys chuckled at the look on her face.

"So how were we going to go about doing this?" said Isis.

"Well I had several ideas in mind" said Vader

He glanced at the tree line as if he were expecting someone. Isis grinned at him.

"And they were?" said Isis

"Well for one I was going to pretend to bring my son to my master" said Vader

Isis stifled the urge to chuckle. Vader glared at her or at least she thought he was. "What?" said Isis.

"I see, it appears my plans must be altered," said Vader.

Luke grinned at his expense.

"Well we can always arrange a place to get caught," said Isis.

"Yes but as I said before I want you nowhere near Palpatine" said Vader

. "So long as you're free of him why should it matter?" Luke argued

"On this you will listen to me" said Vader.

That did elicit laughter from her. Vader/Anakin glared at her again and started outlining his plan to them. He was using a stick to draw the death star's lay out in the dirt.

Then he vetoed Isis' plan to join them.

"Father she may come in useful in the escape afterwards." Said Luke

"Yes she would be provided she stays away from Palpatine" said Vader

"I thought you told him I was dead?" said Isis.

Vader sighed "he may have not believed me" said Vader

"I still say it would be easier to get you both off the base if I was already on board it" said Isis

"He will know you are there," argued Vader.

"Not necessarily most of my spells don't even use the force," said Isis.

Vader growled in frustration.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" said Vader

"Ditto" said Isis

"Say what?" said Luke

"Ditto it means right back at you" said Isis

"I am not being stubborn, I am merely concerned about your safety" said Vader.

"Yes you are, you always are and I can take care of myself remember," she argued back

."Ah guys perhaps we should concentrate on the plan," said Luke.

"We are" said Vader

"No you're not your arguing with me" said Isis.

Luke threw up his hands and growled in frustration.

"Dad she wants to help just let her" said Luke

"No, I don't want her placing herself in harms way" said Vader

"We already are just by planning this now will you both please stop" said Luke.

They both grumbled like sullen kids.

"I'll be careful I promise," said Isis.

Vader sighed in defeat; he wasn't going to win this argument. He never was able to win one against her before, why should now be any different.

"Besides we might need her there in case something goes wrong." Said Luke

"Fine very well but you will be careful I mean it no chances at all" said Vader.

She snorted at his answer but reluctantly agreed.

"Please give a girl some credit I avoided you for seventeen years" said Isis.

That seemed to quell any future protests from his side

. Some time later.

"We need to be getting back before they start looking for us," said Luke.

"Yes and I must be doing so as well" said Vader

"Until later than?" said Luke

"Yes later son" said Vader

r "and son one more thing that you must share with your friends, the death star is operational already" said Vader

Luke looked completely shocked by his words.

"Have a good evening son, my lady," said Vader.

Then he walked towards the glades edge. He disappeared in the undergrowth.

"Oh shit, Leia's going to flip" said Luke

"We have to go warn them now before they launch" said Isis

They headed towards the opposite side of the glen and also vanished in the tall brush.

Vader came out of the bushes. Where the hell were his men. He told them to stay right at his heels. They were supposed to take both Luke and Isis into custody. Luke he would present to the emperor as promised but Isis he would hide from him. He had intended to force Luke to accede to his plans. Their agreement was more beneficial.

More dangerous but with far more benefits if it succeeded. If it didn't they would all be dead. Palpatine would see to it personally. They couldn't afford to make a mistake. Everything would hinge on Luke's capture and distraction of Palpatine.

He hated the idea of letting Isis anywhere near that old snake. He just hoped she could be as careful as she claimed she could. He didn't relish the idea of fighting Palpatine and trying to rescue her at the same time. He was still puzzled that they had even approached him. He thought he was dreaming when he walked into that glade.

She had forgiven him, it made him feel almost giddy thinking about it. He walked to where he had parked his own speeder bike. That is where he found his men. They were apparently trying to locate him this entire time.

"My Lord where were you we looked everywhere" said the trooper.

Apparently not, he thought.

"It was a false alarm, we need to return to base" said Vader.

He started up his speeder and drove off. One of the benefits he liked about being in command. He didn't have to answer underling's questions. Soon he would be free of Palpatine's hated presence and he would be able to run things his way.

With his son and Isis by his side the rebellion would crumble and his new empire would be stronger than ever. All he had to do was a little house cleaning, namely snake removal. Little did his son know but he was Palpatine's heir, according to Sith practice's he was expected to eliminate the old bag of bones anyways. Then after he did he would eliminate his need for this hated suit once and for all.

He smiled his troopers had obviously been a victim of Isis's skills. He thought it was funny that they had been less than a few feet away the whole time. Only one thing bothered him though, Isis still distrusted him. Not that his track record deserved anything less. It was disappointing that she still held her feelings back from him.

"Soon my love you will learn to embrace all that you feel without the fear the Jedi forced upon you," said Vader.

Luke and Isis flew a circuitous route back to the Ewoks village. They reached it as Leia was putting the finishing touches on the plan.

"Leia can we talk real fast" said Luke

"Can it wait because were about to move out?" said Leia

"No it's important, it's about the death star" said Isis

"What about it?" said Leia Luke looked at Isis uncertainly.

"We did some impromptu spying while we were out," said Isis

"And? What's that got to do with our plans?" said Leia

"Leia we overheard Vader tell one of his officers that the death star was already operational" said Luke

"You overheard Vader?' said Leia

"Yeah and we came that close to getting caught" said Isis

She held up two fingers in a pinching swore,

"Do you believe him, he could have know you were listening?" said Leia

"Why would he give away an advantage like that?" said Isis

"I don't know, with Vader even a trap could conceal two more traps" said Leia

"I'm going to go tell the others, we'll treat it like its true just in case it is" said Leia

"Just on the off chance he's telling the truth?" said Isis

"Not likely but you never know" said Leia.

They watched Leia walk away towards the group of generals in charge of the plan.

"Are you going to tell her?" said Isis

"No not yet, I don't think she'll like it," said Luke

"No I doubt she will," said Isis.

The original battle plan was scrapped in light of the information they provided.

"I've only got one question?" said Leia

. Luke stiffened "why were you anywhere near the imperial base?" said Leia

"We found your father Leia, we were hoping to rescue him" said Isis.

Well it was close to the truth anyways.

"Really where is he?" said Leia.

She sounded excited until she saw the sad look on Isis' face.

"Leia honey, it's not all good news, he's been Palpatine's slave for almost seventeen years" said Isis

Leia's hand went to her mouth in horror.

"Oh my lord, how awful" said Leia

"But he's still alive and sane as far as we can tell" said Luke

"Your planning to rescue him aren't you?" said Leia

"Yeah but it involves me getting captured first" said Luke

"Luke we can't afford for you to be captured" said Leia

"It will only be for a short while" said Isis

"What about Vader have you thought of him?" said Leia

"I've beaten him before I can again" said Isis

"What about Palpatine, you know he's not just going to let you waltz out with a prisoner of his?" said Leia

"Him we were planning on dealing with a bit more permantely" said Isis

"How doesn't he have powers like Vader's?" said Leia

"Actually he's stronger than Vader, he's a Sith lord" said Isis

"So you're going to take out Vader and Palpatine and rescue our dad at the same time?' said Leia.

Her voice was betraying her total shock and disbelief.

"Yes" said Luke in a matter of fact voice.

Isis grinned wickedly at the boy's confidence. "

Oh I don't know, can't you just grab dad and run away?" said Leia

"Leia even if we did we would never be able to stop running" said Luke

"We have to face them Leia, please understand it's a Jedi thing" said Luke

Leia growled in frustration and Isis was reminded of Padme. She must have borne that same expression hundreds of times with Anakin.

"Why wasn't I informed that you two were planning this?' said Leia

"We thought you had enough on your plate already" said Isis

"We figured we could handle it ourselves because you were already involved with planning the attack" sad Luke

"Still I would have liked to know that you found our father at least" said Leia.

Her voice sounded hurt and Luke hugged her.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Leia I was just trying not to add to your stress levels," said Luke.

"So I suppose I should look for another pilot to take your place?" said Leia.


	12. Chapter 12

Trust 47

"Besides sweetheart we have enough pilots to pull this off" said Han

"I know but I can't help but worry about them" said Leia

"Hon they're Jedi they can take care of themselves" said Han

"Yeah the only two Jedi left" said Leia

"Thus the only two who have any hope of pulling that off" said Han.

Leia sighed she knew Han was right but it didn't make it feel any less nerve racking.

He had spoken the truth when he told her he had never meant to hurt her. Whether she believed him or not he didn't know. He still didn't like the idea of her being any where near Palpatine. He had heard the man's plans for her over the years. He wanted to turn her into a dark lady of the Sith. He always had in fact, ever since she was brought here with her friends. Palpatine had been trying to mold her and shape her into something totally dark. So far he had failed, Anakin had no intention of letting him try again.

For all these years she had been the only hope he had left. He thought Obi- wan would have stayed with her. He was disappointed and angry with him for not having the courage to stay with her. He had never thought Obi -wan had been a coward until then. Then he had lied to his son as well. Only Isis had the courage to tell him the truth.

He would do what Obi- wan had failed to do, protect her, cherish her and if she let him love her. He had learned a long time ago to never take from her anything she did not offer.

Now she was offering, she offered her friendship back to him. She had offered to help him, though undeserved as he was of her mercy.

He should be nervous about what they had planned but he wasn't. He had warned Luke as best he could about Palpatine's intentions. Anakin was concerned about her but he also didn't want to piss her off either. Sweet and forgiving she may be but she did have a temper. Even he wasn't fool enough to tempt it.

He set his ship down on the base's landing pad. He felt better than he had in years. Throwing a spanner in Palpatine's plans was absurdly gratifying. Telling Luke's rebel friends that the base was operational would negate Palpatine's element of surprise.

Luke watched the base and then taking a deep breath walked into the open. He immediately found himself at blaster point. They took his saber away and led him towards Vader. Isis waited until she saw them surround Luke the she slipped past he troopers and into the base.

She knocked out a trooper and took his armor. The chest plate was big enough to conceal her breasts. She watched as Vader conversed with Luke on a balcony then escorted him to his shuttle. Vader would fly Luke to the death star himself. Isis climbed into the ship that was to be his escort and took the place of the pilot. She found it a bit ironic that she was once again flying as his wingman.

They had no problem docking on the death star. She watched as Vader escorted Luke into the base. Then she followed the copilot to the pilots lounge. She slipped out a few minutes later and into the locker room for the pilots.

She slipped into the fresher and waited. Until an irresistible opportunity presented itself. The guard must have had an upset stomach. She had a feeling he wasn't even supposed to use the freshers on this floor. It was simple enough to cast a sleeping spell on the man. Then steal his clothes. She shoved his unconscious body into a maintence hatch.

She walked out of the fresher dressed as one of Palpatine's' personal guards.

"Where the hell have you been?" said another red clad guardsman.

She rubbed her stomach area and moaned.

"Well the emperor won't care if you're dying, just finish your shift and I'll send you to the med ward" said the guard.

Isis assumed he was supposed to be her superior officer. She nodded and got in line with the others.

Apparently the shift was changing.

"Yes sir thank you sir" said Isis in a voice that she had to use a spell to deepen.

The guard next to her glanced in her direction and shook his head.

"Man I told you not to eat that seafood stew for lunch" said the other guard.

"Tell me about it" murmured Isis.

"Just try not to show it," said another guard.

A different group of red clad guards walked out of a door in front of them. Isis' group walked in and took their places. Isis took her clues from where they stood and did the same. Isis was one row back on Palpatine's right. The room had been set up like some sort of makeshift throne room. It had once been the observation deck.

Isis discretely eyed the man who now called himself emperor. He was a great deal older than she remembered him to be. You think with so much money at his disposal he would spring for some anti ageing treatments. She felt a strange slimy sensation and knew someone was reading her thoughts. So she focused on the pod racing finals, the scores had been playing on the screen in the pilots lounge.

The sensation stopped and she hoped he had moved on. The sensation had been about to make her hurl inside this hideously hot costume. Why didn't she design this thing to breathe? The guards must feel like they were trapped in a sauna. The door at the end of the chamber slid open and Vader strode in. by his side was Luke. Luke was wearing a pair of binders.

"So this is the son of Skywalker," said Palpatine

"You no longer have need of those" said Palpatine.

Luke's binders hit the floor.

"Where my dear boy is your teacher?" said Palpatine

"He died on the first death star" said Luke

"Did he now, or was it someone shorter who trained you" said Palpatine.

Luke flinched as the old man invaded his mind.

"Get out of my head" Luke yelled and grabbed his head.

Palpatine withdrew his probe; the boy guarded his secrets well.

"You are weak but soon you will learn the power of the dark side," said Palpatine

"I am your master now" said Palpatine.

"No you aren't" Luke argued

. Luke eyed the saber at Palpatine's side.

"Do you wish to strike me down boy? Go ahead I'm right here," said Palpatine

Isis smiled behind her mask. Luke made no move to do so.

"Insolent whelp your faith in your friends is your weakness do you think they can save you?" said Palpatine

"Or do you think your father will defy me to save you, you are mistaken foolish child he is mine as you soon will be" said Palpatine

."I am a Jedi like my father before me and I belong to no one" said Luke

. "You see your friends they foolishly try to attack this base but what they don't realize is that this base is fully operational, soon the rebellion will be no more" said Palpatine

"I will never join you, I'll die first" said Luke.

Isis winced bad choice of words kid.

"That can be arranged, kill him Vader" ordered Palpatine.

Vader moved forward like he intended to do as ordered. Vader ignited his light saber and Luke defended himself.

In skills they seemed to be matched. Then Luke got the upper hand and Vader hit the ground. Luke had sliced off a prosthetic hand.

"Now kill him boy take your place by my side, take his place, his time is at an end." Said Palpatine.

He was intently watching the fight between Luke and Vader.

"No I will not be like my father, I will not serve you" said Luke.

"If you will not turn then perhaps, the one you call, sister will," said Vader.

Luke got pissed and attacked him.

The anger was genuine at least partially.

"He should have been there for you both Luke but he wasn't, now was he?" said Palpatine.

Luke was pissed and tears were in his eyes. Palpatine's words were hitting their mark. The old emperor was so busy goading Luke on that he had completely forgotten his guards. Until he felt a very subtle pull on the force. It was so faint he barely noticed it. Then one of his guards detached themselves from the group. He barely got his hidden saber out in time to deflect her blow.

"So you decide to finally show yourself my dear," said Palpatine.

She pulled off the stifling helmet and threw it down.

"You know me I can't resist a good party" said Isis.

"You've always had a standing invitation," said Palpatine.

"Hello Palpatine long time no see, thank the gods," said Isis

The old man laughed at her. Isis had a feeling that Palpatine had somehow been influencing Luke's mood.

Luke shook his head as if trying to clear his head. Isis had distracted Palpatine long enough for him to regain control over himself.

"Have you finally decided to take your place?" said Palpatine

"Maybe, or maybe I'll just take yours, I believe you owe me a dance old man" said Isis "indeed I do don't I?" said Palpatine.

The old man stood up and discarded his cloak. He activated his saber and attacked.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have thought of this?" said Palpatine.

He made a hand gesture and nothing happened.

"Oops sorry killed that plan," said Isis.

"I hope you have a plan b," said Isis.

"Oh I have foreseen the fulfillment of my plans," said Palpatine

"Really you should've seen a dentist" said Isis.

He yelled and attacked her. She must have hit a nerve.

"You owe me an answer," said Palpatine.

"Funny what was the question again?" said Isis

He growled at her snide comment.

"You will join me I have seen it" said Palpatine. She laughed at him

"Wow didn't know you had a sense of humor," said Isis.

"I shall teach you not to be so insolent when you are in your rightful place" said Palpatine

"oh I intend to be in my rightful place" said Isis

"Then you accept the position?" said Palpatine

"Yes I accept your position" said Isis.

She attacked right afterwards. She promptly lost all of her inhibitions and went for broke.

Dropping into that trancelike zone, which only focused on her and her opponent.

"I feel so much anger in you," said Palpatine.

He said it like he was getting off on it and it disgusted her.

"What can I say you seem to inspire it" said Isis

"You were never really suited to the Jedi, you were always way too dark for them" said Palpatine.

She shrugged "didn't stop them from welcoming me to the family" said Isis

"They only welcomed you because they feared you, they wanted to control you child" said Palpatine

"So do you" said Isis.

Palpatine had broken away from her and was now circling her. Vader was clinging to the catwalk on one side of the fight. Luke was over him trying to catch his breath.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you going to stay over there all night or are you going to run away again?" said Isis

. He glared at her.

" what do you mean I have never run from you?" said Palpatine.

"Oh wow I guess age has affected your memory, I believe we were in an alleyway on Coruscant, in the factory district" said Isis

The look on his face confirmed that he remembered.

"Oh I remember how you led my apprentice to his downfall, do you remember that betrayal my dear?' said Palpatine.

She shrugged "he chose his own path" said Isis.

"Yes he did my little viper, so I suppose if I must beat you into submission I shall" said Palpatine.

He closed suddenly and attacked her. Isis blocked and returned the blows. He tried to blind her with some sort of dust.

She chanted something under her breath and when he tried to force shove her he ended up on the other side of the room instead. He shook his head and stood back up, Isis used a healing spell to clear her eyesight. Unfortunately she had to pull back some of the energy she was using to keep the guards paralyzed. Isis was pulling on everything she had ever been taught. Forcing aside her reservations she drew on some of the Sith teachings to keep Palpatine at bay.

Luke and Vader had climbed to their feet in time to see the guards break free of her hold. The guards started heading in her direction. They found their path blocked by Vader and Luke.

"You cannot win against me I'm a Sith lord" said Palpatine.

"What was that you smell like piss and your boring?" said Isis.

Palpatine seemed to have a weak control on his temper. This made it absurdly easy to goad him.

"Very clever my dear Dooku taught you well" said Palpatine

"You can't teach talent, your proof of that" said Isis.

He laughed at her. "No but you can teach obedience" said Palpatine

"If you want an obedient bitch buy a dog," said Isis.

He laughed again "I am so going to enjoy breaking you," said Palpatine.

In the meantime his guards were losing, before the combined onslaught of both Skywalkers.

Isis found herself casting just to keep the old bastard out of her mind while he attacked her with his saber at the same time. When that attack failed he tried Sith lighting against her. He was starting to get desperate. His best attacks had failed against her. His second line of defense, Vader, was fighting alongside his son. He had her down in a kneeling position as she used a shield ward to break the Sith lightning around her.

Isis saw his legs were with in her reach through a haze of pain. Her arms were on fire and she barely had control of them enough to move them. She swung her saber out in a clumsy arc, aimed at his legs.

The lightning stopped with his scream. Palpatine was suddenly a whole lot shorter. Luke and Vader finished off the last guard and watched her.

"Kill her!" screamed Palpatine.

Obviously he was trying to get Vader to obey him one last time.

Vader stayed put and watched. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Traitor!" Palpatine yelled

. He was trying to crab walk backwards without the use of his legs. Isis continued to advance.

"Stop! "He tried ordering her.

She shook her head no, denying him that option.

He tried to swing his saber at her while balancing on one hand. Isis stepped out of reach easily. She blocked the second blow and backhanded a blow. His fingers fell to the floor, as did his saber. He screamed again and tried to back away again.

"Please you wouldn't hurt a defenseless old man would you?" said whimpered Palpatine. "Old I'll give you" said Isis


	13. Chapter 13

Trust 48

She kept advancing on him. Palpatine was running out of walkway. He threw Sith lightning with his remaining hand. She gritted her teeth and said a counter spell. Then she advanced towards him through the lightning. She raised her saber in a killing blow. Palpatine desperately force flung a chair at her. It knocked her saber out of her hand. It hit the floor and kept sliding.

It reached the edge of the catwalk and fell down the shaft below.

"Now what are you going to use to kill me?" crowed Palpatine.

Isis smiled and pulled her anthame out of her robes. Its real metal blade gleamed wickedly in the light.

Palpatine's eyes widened in terror.

"Vader help me, I am your master!" Palpatine demanded.

Vader looked away from him. Isis kept advancing on him. She kneeled down next to him and he tried to roll away.

"No, no, please, no" Palpatine begged,

"I'll give you anything you want, please" said Palpatine.

Isis drew back her hand

"I want my friends back you bastard" she said and plunged it into his chest.

She shoved the blade all the way through him to the floor. Blood pumped out of the wound around the blade. The old man had been clinging to her robe hem. His fingers went slack at last and he slid to the floor.

Isis stood up shakily. She backed away from the corpse slowly. The adrenaline rush from the fight was slowly wearing off.

Vader and Luke stood there watching her.

"Isis?" said Luke

His voice hesitated like he was uncertain of her. She didn't blame him, she was uncertain of herself right now.

"Are you all right?" said Vader.

"Yes, yes of course," said Isis.

Luke slowly approached her and rested his hand on her arm. Isis closed her hand over his and turned towards him.

He must have seen something in her eyes that calmed him.

"It's finally over" she whispered.

Luke pulled her into a hug. Vader approached them both. Clasped her shoulder then his son's and then approached the body.

"Yes it is and I thank you for it" said Vader

Vader stood over the body for a second before he ignited his own saber and beheaded the corpse. Palpatine's head rolled down the walkway and stopped close to Luke and Isis.

Luke disgustedly force shoved it over the catwalk edge.

"You did it, I'm finally free" said Vader.

His voice sounded almost giddy. Luke had released Isis and stepped back from her to look at his dad. Vader picked Isis up and swung her around in his arms. He set her back on her feet.

"Thank you my love" said Vader

"Now according to his will and his own laws, I'm the new emperor" said Vader.

"Say what?" said Isis

"Father this is not what we discussed" said Luke.

"Never the less it is fact" said Vader

"Well I know another fact, the rebellion's planning on blowing this station up" said Isis "yes she's right we can discuss this later, for now it is best that we leave" said Vader

Luke grabbed her arm and Vader took the lead. They practically ran all the way to the flight deck. They ended up taking Palpatine's personal shuttle.

As they entered the shuttle Isis caught Luke's eyes. The boy didn't look too happy with his father now. Isis wasn't too far behind that feeling. She felt thoroughly used, again.

Though given his past track record she should have expected it. Vader opened the hatch and climbed into the ship. Luke and Isis followed.

"Luke please join me in the cockpit" said Vader.

"Isis my dear please get the door and secure yourself," said Vader.

Isis glared at him hotly but did as he asked. She had just secured her flight harness when she felt the ship leave the flight deck.

Now what she wondered was it all an act, or should she just go along with it? She was numbed by her actions and past caring at he moment. They left the base right into the first wave of on coming ships. Luke hurriedly identified himself as the pilot of the shuttle. They didn't want some well-meaning rebel to shoot them down by accident.

Vader was calculating a jump to hyperspace. Before Luke could question him about it. He made the jump to hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" said Luke

"To Bellasarius four, they have the best plastic surgeons in the universe" said Vader

"Surgeons?" said Luke

"Yes did you think I want to stay in this mask forever?" said Vader.

"I want to get the damage Obi wan inflicted on me repaired and I'm finally free to do so" said Vader

"Oh I see" said Luke

"what about the rebellion?" said Luke

"There will be time enough to deal with hem later" said Vader.

Luke unstrapped himself he looked uneasy with his fathers answer.

"I'm going to go check on Isis," said Luke.

Vader nodded for him to go ahead. Luke walked back into the cabin area. Isis was sleeping soundly in her chair. All those spells must have drained her. She looked so peaceful sleeping that Luke just leaned down and kissed her forehead instead of waking her. Luke returned to the cockpit.

"How is she?' said Vader

"Sleeping, she used a lot of spells" said Luke.

Vader nodded, he understood how much they exhausted her.

"She looks so beautiful when she sleeps" said Vader.

He sighed at the end of the comment.

"So what exactly are your plans?' said Luke.

"Well first I'm fixing myself up, then I will claim my throne and name you my heir," said Vader

"I don't want to rule anything," said Luke.

Vader sighed in irritation "son you commanded people in the rebellion, it's basically the same thing" said Vader

"Besides as my son you're already the imperial prince" said Vader.

Luke groaned out loud.

"What about Isis?" said Luke

. Vader went quiet for a second.

"Every empire needs an empress," said Vader

"She'll never agree to it" said Luke

"Yes she will because you're going to help me convince her" said Vader.

"You should just let her go," said Luke.

"Now what kind of reward would that be for someone who helped me gain my life back?" said Vader.

"She doesn't love you," said Luke

"Oh son you have a lot to learn about women," said Vader.

Luke looked doubtful but took his father's word for it. He was right about the women comment at least. Luke hoped he was right about Isis, for his sake at least. They came out of hyperspace above a small green planet.

Vader immediately requested a landing vector.

"You may wish to go wake our passenger son we are here," said Vader.

Luke sighed and headed back to the passenger compartment. Isis was tossing and turning on her seat. Luke touched her gently and her eyes flew open.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked

"Yeah I guess just had some bad dreams that's all" said Isis

"Do you want to talk about them?" said Luke

"No not really, maybe later" said Isis

"Were here by the way" said Luke

"Where exactly is here?" said Isis.

"Bellasarius four father wants to have some work done," said Luke.

"Oh hope he has deep pockets," said Isis.

The ship was in its final descent. Isis waited until she felt the craft touch down before she took off her flight harness.

"You might want to change clothes," said Luke.

Isis looked down at what she was wearing and swore. Vader came out of the cockpit.

"Please tell me there is something else for me to wear on board?" said Isis

"There are flight suits in the back cabinets" said Vader.

Isis headed towards the back of the ship. She rummaged through the cabinet pulled out a black flight suit and went into the fresher with it. She changed out of the guard costume and slid on the flight suit.

It clung to every curve she had like it was poured on. She sighed great he's going to get ideas with this outfit. She opened the fresher door and walked out. Vader and Luke stared in shock

. "Wow I don't think a flight suit ever looked that good before" said Luke

Isis blushed "thanks" said Isis.

Vader was still staring at her while he hit the open button on the ramp latch. Luke exited the ship first. Vader held out his arm to Isis. She glanced at him, clearly confused by his actions. She started to walk past him and he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She froze and glared at him. He reluctantly released her arm.

"Isis I had to register us as a married couple, the only suite they had only has two beds" said Vader

"You better have ordered a separate bed" said Isis.

"I didn't I'm sorry, we will have to share" said Vader.

Isis growled somewhat and started walking.

"Well that wasn't so bright," said Luke.

Vader snorted, "We'll work it out," said Vader.

Luke laughed at him, "good luck" said Luke.

Isis walked ahead of them. She was walking as though she were attempting to out run them or something.

"Isis my dear do you even know where we are heading?" said Vader.

"Macizee clinic, it's the only place qualified to do that level of work" said Isis

"And you know this because?" said Vader she turned and looked at the both of them. "I've been here before" said Isis

"You have?" said Luke

"How many times?" asked Vader

"I'm not telling" said Isis

Vader chuckled at her. She turned away from them and started walking again. She followed the pedestrian walkway to the transport area and waited.

"What are you doing?" said Luke

"Hailing us a cab, do you honestly think they'll stop for him?" said Isis

"Hey!" protested Vader.

Isis ignored him and waved. A cab promptly responded to her hails. Luke laughed, while Vader looked indignant

.Isis climbed in followed by Vader then Luke. The driver eyed his passengers warily. "Where to maam?" he asked.

"Macizee please" said Isis.

The driver pulled out into traffic and weaved his way on to the highway. Luke wisely kept his mouth shut the whole time.

The taxi pulled up to the unloading area. Luke got out and so did Vader, Isis climbed out after them. Vader paid the cab fare while Isis and Luke waited for him. Isis walked towards the door ahead of them both. She had just reached the front desk and was about to check him in.

"Do you even know what name I registered under?" said Vader

Isis sighed and shook her head no. The droid at the desk looked up at him.

"Lord Vader?" it asked

"Yes, I've made an appointment" said Vader

"Is it under Vader?' said the droid

"No it's under Skywalker" said Anakin/Vader

"One moment, ah here it is, the doctor will be with you shortly" said the droid.

The droid handed Isis a data pad.

"Would you please fill this out Mrs. Skywalker?" said the droid.

Isis started to protest the title it used.

"I'm sure she will have no problem doing so," said Vader.

He pressed the data pad into her hands and guided her away from the counter. Isis barely resisted the urge to hit Vader with the datapad. Luke covered his grin behind a holozine he picked up to read in the lobby. Isis sat down and began filling out the form.

She was still filling it out when the doctor called Vader's name.

"May my family come back with me?" said Vader.

"Yes of course this is only a consultation," said the doctor.

Shrugging Isis tucked the data pad under her arm, and Luke set the holozine back on the table.

She followed Vader into the back. Luke was right beside her. The doctor led them into a small exam room and shut the door. Isis had always liked their respect for privacy here.

"Now we need to see exactly what we're working with here," said the doctor.

"Can you remove the face mask please?" said the doctor

"Only in an oxygen rich environment" said Vader

"Ok, so I take it you know the extent of the damage you want repaired?' said the doctor. "Yes, extensive scar removal, I've suffered some burns when I was younger" said Vader "well hold on, we have an oxygen chamber here, lets just go see if its free, then I can grab a scanner and check out the rest" said the doctor.

The doctor led them to another room. Isis and Luke were asked to wait outside while the doc and Vader went inside. The doctor was wearing a clean suit over his clothes. Isis and Luke watched through an observation port while Vader removed his mask.

The doctor ran his scans in the room. Isis was staring at him in shock. Obi wan had done that to him? She was dismayed by the knowledge that obi wan could have left someone that badly injured. Especially some one he cared for like a son, without giving him some sort of mercy. Isis looked away suddenly uncomfortable by the view.

"Holy shit how did he ever survive?" said Luke.

His voice was a mixture of pity and awe.

"I don't know?" said Isis softly.

She sat down on the bench in the observation lounge and tried to finish the paperwork. Luke followed her to the bench and sat next to her.

"It makes you uncomfortable" said Luke

"Yes it upsets me" said Isis

"Upsets you why?" said Luke

"Because Obi wan left him like that, he used to say Anakin was like a son to him, he should have had enough mercy to finish him off" said Isis

"Then I would have never met him and you" said Luke

" I know I've just never thought Obi wan could be so cruel, I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did" said Isis.

She glanced back at the data pad and skipped the occupation question.

"Why did you leave occupation blank?" said Luke.


	14. Chapter 14

Trust 49

"What exactly do I put? Sith Lord? Imperial personal assistant? New emperor?" said Isis. "Got me there but I'm sure he does have insurance" said Luke

"Oh I'm sure he does too, I just have no idea what it is" said Isis

"His mother's name was Shmi?" said Luke

"Yeah, I'm surprised I remembered half of this stuff" said Isis.

"I'm just glad one of us does," said Luke.

A few minutes later the doctor came back out.

"This way please" said the doctor. They went back to the first room. The doctor plugged the scanner into the vid screen.

Images began to pop up on the screen. Filling it with close up pictures of Anakin's injuries. Isis wanted to hurl as the visions she didn't want to see. Suddenly were displayed in vivid detail. She turned away from the screens she just couldn't look with becoming nauseous. Luke looked at her with a concerned look on his face. She smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring look.

"Now let's see here," said the doctor.

Isis turned her attention to his words and tried to ignore the images on those screens. "First of all we need to replace those prosthetics, not only are they outdated but they do not fit properly," said the doctor.

Vader nodded for the doctor to continue.

"Then of course there is the scar removal you mentioned earlier" said the doctor

"And last but not least, those lungs of yours will have to be replaced" said the doctor "replaced how?" said Isis.

"Easily my dear we simply clone him some new ones from the undamaged portions of his own" said the doctor.

"Then of course there is the surgery to implant them, "said the doctor.

"Yes of course, how soon can you start?" said Vader

"Well we can fit you in tomorrow morning for some of the prosthetic replacements" said the doctor

"Then of course we can schedule the rest from there" said the doctor.

"Very well doctor I shall see you tomorrow morning, about what time?" said Vader "eight o clock sharp" said the doctor.

Isis stood up, as did Luke. That was obviously their clue to leave. She couldn't wait to put those images behind her. She walked quickly towards the lobby doors. She just wanted to be out of that room.

"Isis are you all right?' asked Vader

"I'm fine, just peachy, ah here I got as much as I could, I'll be in the lobby" said Isis.

She handed him the data pad and practically ran for the door. She turned into the first fresher she came to and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Your lady friend seems to have a weak stomach?" said the doctor.

He took the form from Vader's outstretched hand

"you forgot occupation and your insurance number," said the receptionist droid.

"Oh hand it here" said Vader.

He filled in the information, noting Isis' address as he checked over the rest of the form. "Here you are" said Vader.

Isis came out of the fresher. She was straightening her hair and putting herself back together.

"We can go now, Isis are you all right now?" said Vader

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" said Isis

Vader put an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"You looked like you were going to faint back there" said Vader

"Sorry guess I'm not so good with blood and stuff" said Isis

"That's not all that bothered you, was it?" said Vader

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind" said Isis

"Isis?" said Luke.

The concern in his voice drew her attention.

"He was a coward Isis and now you know why I hated him so much," said Vader "Anakin I, I can't talk about this right now" said Isis

"That's all right I understand" said Vader. Luke had started forward to hail a cab. "That's not necessary son the hotel is with in walking distance," said Vader. They walked down the street to one of the poshest hotels on Bellasarius. Vader walked in like he owned the place. For all she knew he probably owned a lot of things she didn't know about.

The man at the counter handed Vader his room code. Vader waved Isis and Luke over to the lifts. They rode the lift in silence to one of the top floors. Getting off when Vader did. He punched in the door code on his suite door. The door slid open and they walked in. the room was huge it consisted of two bedrooms a fresher and a living room like area. Isis sat down on the couch and curled up.

"Are you not feeling well?" said Vader.

He sounded concerned about her. "I'm fine really just tired" said Isis.

Vader sat down beside her on the small sofa.

She scooted over to make room. "It bothered you what he did, didn't it?" said Vader.

Isis nodded yes and clutched the throw blanket on the sofa's back closer to her.

"You wouldn't have left me like that would you?" said Vader.

His voice was soft and understanding. Isis nodded yes again. He brushed a hair from her eyes.

"Would you have killed me Isis?" said Vader.

She nodded again "yes, even if it was only to give you some mercy, you deserved that at least" she said softly.

Vader pulled her into his arms.

"I know my love and you would have cared enough to have given me that release, thank you" said Vader

She buried her head in his shoulder and accepted his hug.

"You deserved so much better than that man treated you," said Vader.

"Anakin stop please, I don't want to talk about him" said Isis.

He tightened his grip on her.

"Then will you talk about us?" said Anakin

"Is there an us?" said Isis

"I want there to be but that is entirely up to you" said Vader

"Let's just wait and see then ok" said Isis

"As you wish my lady" said Vader.

Luke turned on the holovid and watched some shows while Isis and his father talked.

Anakin eventually released her from the hug. Isis sat back down on the sofa and took her shoes off. Luke yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to turn in, good night," said Luke

"Night son" said Vader

"Good night Luke" said Isis.

The boy smiled at her.

"Good night Isis" said Luke. Luke went into the room with the single sized bed and closed the door.

"He's right, you at least have a busy day tomorrow" said Isis

"I know but I want to spend some time with you" said Vader.

"Nervous?" said Isis

"Very, it's been so long since I went without this mask that I don't know what to do without it" said Vader.

"I'll be glad when it's gone, I miss your smile" said Isis.

"I haven't had reason to for quite some time" said Vader.

She pulled the small blanket up over her legs.

"What are you doing?" said Vader

"Going to sleep, you can have the bed I'll be fine out here," said Isis.

"You most certainly will not, I can take the sofa, you have the bed" said Vader

"No, your about to go through surgery, I'm perfectly fine out here besides its too short for you" said Isis

"Then sleep beside me in the bed, I'll keep my hands to myself you have my word" said Anakin.

She sighed and tried to grab the blanket back. He had taken it off of her.

"Anakin quit it," said Isis

"When you agree and not until" said Vader

"Damn it Anakin give it back" said Isis.

She tried to snatch it back and he held it up out of her reach.

"Will you consent?" he asked

"Fine, but you better behave I mean it" said Isis.

She headed for the room and Vader tossed the blanket on the sofa as they passed it. Isis slid her legs into the bed on the side nearest the door.

"I would rather you took the other side" said Vader.

"And I would rather you stopped harping, be glad I consented to this in the first place" said Isis. He sighed in defeat.

"Still just as stubborn as always I see" said Vader.

"Yep and you wouldn't want it any other way and you know it" she murmured.

Then she buried her head in what should have been his pillow. He chuckled and stripped the outer armor off and slid in beside her.

"Goodnight Isis" he whispered.

"Goodnight Anakin" said Isis.

The next morning found them back at the clinic. Isis and Luke were stuck in the waiting room. Talk about boring, they had already gone through all the holozines in the lobby. They were both relieved when Anakin finally came out of the back. He was moving slower than usual.

"Sore?" said Isis

"Yes and I must get used to these all over again" said Vader

"Are we all done for today?" asked Luke.

"Yes for now, but I have to be back for the sampling tomorrow morning again" said Vader.

They opted to eat in the hotel room that evening, after Isis found something Vader could eat. Ironically it was the exact same nutritional supplement she had been forced to eat at Dooku's Sith school.

She wondered if Anakin was making the same faces she had under that helmet of his? She didn't bother to stifle her laughter about it either. Answering only the word irony to their puzzled inquiries.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Too bad they were stuck in a waiting room again. Isis had brought a data jack with her. She was using it to play videogames on. The doctor came out of the back

"miss he requested your presence" said the doctor.

Isis handed her data jack to Luke

"Here see if you can get me past level four I keep dying" said Isis.

Luke took the game out of her hands and started playing it.

Isis followed the doctor into the back and he handed her a smock and gloves and told her to put them on. She did and walked back out to where the doctor was waiting.

"This way please." said the doctor.

Isis followed him into an exam room. Anakin was lying in the room.

It was the same oxygen rich room she had observed him through the glass before. Only today she was on the inside.

"Isis?" said Vader his voice sounded harsh and scratchy. She walked closer to him

"Yes it's me in this get up" she said.

"I'm nervous can you ah hold my hand?" he asked

Isis slid her fingers into his hand.

"It's ok I'm right here" she said.

"You'll stay?" he asked

"Of course I'll stay" she said

"Are we all ready now?" asked the doctor

"Yes proceed" said Vader.

The doctor pulled out a huge needle like device and Isis almost fainted. The doctor positioned the needles tip underneath his ribs.

"Now hold very still this will hurt" said the doctor.

The doctor shoved the needle in and Anakin tensed. Squeezing her hand as he did so. She thought her bones would break he was squeezing so hard. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the doctor was done.


	15. Chapter 15

Trust 50

Isis sighed in relief when Anakin finally loosened his grip on her hand.

"There we go all done, if you want you can come back later an we can start on the scar removal" said the doctor.

Anakin sat up slowly and winched. That had hurt a lot more than he expected it to. Isis was rubbing her hand.

"Did I harm you?" he asked

She shook her head no

"I'm fine" she answered.

He climbed off of the table and headed for the door. Isis had been a lot quieter lately and it was beginning to worry them.

They walked into the lobby and Luke didn't even notice. He was so engrossed in the game he was playing. That he didn't notice anyone until Vader cleared his throat.

"Oh hi dad all done?" said the boy.

Looking appropriately embarrassed by his absent-minded behavior.

They walked out of the clinic together. Isis was moving a bit slower than usual.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat?" said Luke

"Excellent suggestion son, where should we go?" said Vader

"I don't know Isis what do you feel like eating?" said Luke

"I don't care I'm not hungry" she answered.

She sounded a bit listless and tired to them. They looked at each other, clearly worried about her.

"Isis is there something wrong?" said Luke

"No, I'm fine I'm just a little tired is all" said Isis

"Would you like to go back to the room and get some sleep?" said Anakin

"No I'll be fine, but I could really go for some caffeine," said Isis

. "One cup of caf coming right up" said Luke.

He promptly steered them into the first café they came to. They ordered her a huge cup of caf.

"Are you planning to share because this will keep me up all night" said Isis.

"You haven't been sleeping well lately," said Vader.

She was about to protest, when he abruptly cut her off.

"I sleep next to you remember?" said Vader.

His voice was soft and gentle.

"We're concerned bout you" said Luke

"Well then you can both relax, I've always been a bit of an insomniac" said Isis.

Luke frowned at her and looked at his dad.

"I know we just want you to know if you need us we are here" said Luke

"Thank you that's very sweet but I'm fine really" said Isis

"Well then cheer up we should be celebrating our new life" said Vader

"Speaking of which we really need to get you something else to wear" said Isis

"Ditto" said Vader

"Very funny, I'm serious why get all that work done if you intend to hide it all behind that hideous mask" said Isis

"Its not hideous and I really had no choice about wearing it" said Vader

"Well you do now" said Isis.

Luke started laughing until she included him in her plans for a new wardrobe. After she finished her caf they went shopping. They soon realized their mistake; never go shopping with a fashion designer.

When either Luke or Vader held up something she didn't like she took it out of their hands and one time she smacked them with the hanger. Vader insisted on paying for his own clothes and Isis argued with him. Vader lost mostly because she was faster with her cred chip than he was. He did however pay for one purchase that neither of them would let her see.

"It's a surprise," said Luke.

He stepped in front of her blocking her view. Vader had taken a few second longer in the store. She hadn't noticed until they were outside that he was still in the store.

"Sure wish we could have talked you into that red dress" said Luke.

He sounded a little too wistful.

"Down boy, I'm way too old for you" said Isis

"You don't show it, in fact you looked great in that concubine outfit wish you would have kept it" said Luke.

She reached over to smack the kid. He ducked out of the way.

"What concubine outfit?" said Vader. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh it was just the costume I was wearing when we snuck into Jabba's to rescue Han," said Isis

Vader stiffened and glared at them both.

"You went into Jabba's dressed like that?" said Vader

"Yes I was sneaking in as one, can't exactly go in dressed like a nun" said Isis

"No one touched you right?" said Vader

"Of course not dad we were watching over her geez" said Luke

"Anakin I was fine no one even noticed me, Fett kept them away" said Isis

"Fett?" said Vader.

"Before you go all defensive he didn't get anywhere either" said Isis.

Vader looked at her, she could almost hear what he was thinking, and man he was so predictable.

"Now come along we have just enough time to drop these off before your appointment," said Isis

She walked forward ahead of them. Vader stopped Luke as he passed.

"How did she look in that outfit?" said Vader.

Luke sighed "wonderful, I think Han might still have it on his ship" said Luke

"Han saw her in it too?" said Vader

"No he was carbon blind at the time, poor guy" said Luke

"Lucky for him" said Vader.

Given the jealous feelings Luke was reading off his dad, he saw fit to leave out Lando in the statement.

Isis walked ahead of them, mostly because she wanted to be alone. Her thoughts disturbed her lately. She didn't know what she was feeling for Anakin and it scared her. The friendship was easy to accept but he seemed to want more from her. She wasn't ready for more yet. She wasn't even sure if she could even handle being his friend again.

Yes she had forgiven him but the pain he caused was still there. So was the pain obi wan had cause as well. She just need time to think about it all and sort out her feelings. Those damned dreams weren't helping either. A part of them was terrified they were true and if they were Palpatine was still alive out there. She just prayed that they weren't and that he didn't really clone himself. The thought that he could have was just too terrifying to think about.

They dropped off their purchases at the hotel and Isis grabbed two data jacks, one for her and Luke. Once again they took up positions in the lobby while Anakin went into the back room. Luke waited until he was gone to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" said Luke

"Nothing I told you I'm fine," said Isis

"No your not some things bothering you now what is it?" said Luke

"Nothings bothering me now drop it" said Isis

"No, stop lying to me please tell me what's got you so scared?" said Luke.

Isis sighed and then growled in frustration; stubbornness must be a Skywalker family trait.

"Is it us?" said Luke.

She set her data pad on her lap.

"Partially" she admitted.

"What part, please tell me" said Luke

She looked at her hands uncomfortably, the topic making her nervous.

"I'm still not sure about him, and I just don't know what to do about it," said Isis.

Luke sighed and moved closer to her.

"Your worried he's still on the dark side," said Luke

'Yeah actually I am, and worried he may be another Palpatine" said Isis

"He won't, he has something Palpatine never had, love" said Luke.

"I know I'm just worried is all, I want to believe he's changed but he still scares me" said Isis.

"You're afraid he'll hurt you again?" said Luke.

She nodded yes "and that he will hurt you too" said Isis.

Luke sighed "I can't convince you that he's not evil anymore only he can prove that to you" said Luke

"But I can feel he is changing, mostly because of us but it will take time" said Luke.

"I know but I just don't know if I can handle it, I need some time to deal, I'm going for a walk" said Isis

"Isis wait, please, please just give him some time that's all I ask?" said Luke.

She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I will, can I ask you something?" said Isis

"Yeah sure" said Luke

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Byss?" said Isis

"No why?' said Luke she frowned,

"no reason, I'll see you later kid" said Isis she turned and walked out the door.

"Take care of yourself Isis," said Luke softly.

She wandered down the street, with no set direction. She stopped once or twice to sit in a park and think. She had enough credits on her to go home if she wanted to. Somehow that felt wrong to her. Like she was running away. She had never liked to do that no matter how practical it sounded. She had hated even hiding for all these years. Maybe that's why she chose to hide in the open, she would have never made a good hermit.

She still hated to be alone. Even now when she just wanted to think. She went to a crowded park to think. She shook her head and stood up. She walked to the end of the park and got on a public transport. She rode it until it passed a beach.

That is where she got off of it. She picked her way over the rocky landscape to the sand below. She sat down on the ground and crossed her legs.

"What am I doing?" she asked out loud.

The sun was starting to set and for some reason it made her sad. Soon tears were streaming down her face.

"What do I do now, Obi, Petra Chani, Kira?" said Isis

"Are you listening, can you even listen, I feel so lost, help me?" said Isis.

The last words came out in a sob.

"Shush sweetheart you're not lost," said a familiar voice.

Isis looked up at the figure shimmering in the air. Kira's shade smiled at her warmly "surprised?" said the woman

"No actually glad, I missed you" said Isis


	16. Chapter 16

Trust 51

"I missed you too, now why do you feel lost?" asked Kira

"I'm not really lost, it's more like confused" said Isis.

"Let me guess this has to do with Anakin and Luke" said Kira

Isis sighed

"I should have known by training Luke that I would eventually have to deal with Anakin" said Isis

"You're afraid to trust him again" said Kira

"Yeah I'm not sure if I could survive that a second time" said Isis.

"I want to trust him, because Luke does" said Isis

"But you can't because you keep denying to yourself how you feel for him" said Kira

"That's another thing that's confusing me, Anakin and I were just friends weren't we?" said Isis

"Only because you denied what you felt at the time for his sake, you didn't want to be a home wrecker there's nothing wrong with that" said Kira

"It's all tangled up inside, hell I don't even know what side I'm on anymore" said Isis

"We are on the side we've always been on, the lights do as you will but harm none remember?" said Kira

"Except in self defense it be, yeah I know, I killed Palpatine" said Isis

"I'm not sure if that counts as self defense, but defense of others definitely" said Kira "then why do I get the impression that its not over yet" said Isis

"Its not, he did have the cloning technology remember?" said Kira.

Isis sighed suddenly very worried.

"Though defense was part of your Jedi oaths as well as your preistess'vows" said Kira "yeah I know I remember them like it was yesterday" said Isis

"You didn't fail you know you strategized" said Kira

"Glad I did something right" said Isis

"You've done a lot of things right, now you need to do what's right for you" said Kira

"I don't know if I can love him without feeling like I'm still in second place to her ghost" said Isis

"That's only because she still holds a place in his heart but the heart is huge there's room for you as well" said Kira

Isis absently touched the amulet Obi wan had given to her for her birthday, so many years ago"

"You don't betray their memory by moving on Isis life is for the living" said Kira

"Then why do I feel like I am betraying something?" said Isis

"Sweetie the only thing your betraying is yourself and you've done that for so long you forgot how to stop believing your own lies" said Kira

"Let yourself love him, if he loves you, if he doesn't leave him for someone else but make your decision on what's right for you for once" said Kira.

Isis wiped her eyes what her friend said made perfect sense. She had been denying her feelings for so long she doubted them herself.

"What about the whole being the next emperor?' said Isis

"Peace can only be achieved without when there is first peace with in" said Kira

"Oh I see so what your saying is he could bring peace to the galaxy" said Isis

"You choose a leader for his heart, look to his past for your answers" said Kira

"And one with a broken heart cannot lead, I get it" said Isis

"He's as nervous about you as you are about him, the boy is right give him a chance" said Kira

"I will thank you Kira I appreciate your help" said Isis

"Anytime baby girl, anytime" said Kira

"Tell obi wan I said hi" said Isis

"He would rather do it in person but not right now" said Kira

"Take care of yourself, we love you" said Kira

"I love you guys too, blessed be Kira

"Blessed be Isis" said Kira.

Then her shade faded from view, Isis wiped her eyes and started back up the hill.

She reached the transport stop too late to catch the last one. So she started walking towards town. When she reached one of the small communities along the way. She stopped and got a map from a public data port. She read the map with dismay. She was on the far side of the city and it was at least forty miles to the hotel. On the bright side she would have plenty of time to mull over kira's words.

She had always suspected Anakin felt more than friendship for her. His relationship with Padme had allowed him to ignore those feelings. He had acted on them once but he had shown some very real remorse for the way he had done that. Like wise Isis was in a relationship with Obi wan at the time. She had cared for Obi wan a great deal. Maybe even loved him but his fear from a previous failed relationship kept it from going farther than lovers. At least on his part anyways.

She would have loved to have gotten married maybe had some kids but the Jedi rules forbid it. Obi wan was too much of a stickler for the rules. She had longed for a love that would set her soul on fire and make her want to shout it from rooftops. The way Anakin had felt about Padme. Maybe now he felt that way about her, who knows.

When they had both thought Obi wan was dead Anakin had used her, to let go of some of his frustrations no doubt. The restriction the council put on him must have made his relationship with Padme very hard to conceal. She knew the council had been trying to keep them apart back then so did Anakin. The only thing that worried her was what if his feelings for her were a product of some sort of rebellion.

One thing was for certain she didn't want to be used by him again, neither as a Padme substitute nor as someone to do his dirty work. If they were going to make a go of this he better really love her.

As for the killing Palpatine for them, it still made her feel used. This time however it did bring her some closure, now if only her dreams would. Yes Palpatine had been evil, the only true kind of evil. He definitely had deserved to die; just for the lives he had already taken himself. While killing him should have felt wrong, part of her was glad she had done it. She would rather the blood be on her hands then on Lukes. Though she did feel some remorse for having to kill him, it was only because she had no other choice.

The Jedi that had instructed them in the Jedi ways had said once.

"The day you no longer feel remorse for taking another's life, is the day you find yourself on the dark side" said the old Jedi.

She still didn't believe in the concept of the force being black and white. The being wielding it on the other hand, now that was a different story. She wasn't sure where any of them fell on that scale but she hoped it was closer to the white.

Her feet were beginning to hurt. So she took off her shoes. Angered at herself for choosing such impractical footwear. She had about fifteen blocks to go till she reached the street the hotel was on. The city seemed to be shut down this time of night. Isis glanced at her chrono it was almost three in the morning. Her feet were in agony by the time she had six blocks to go.

She did a healing spell and a refreshing one as well. The lack of sleep for the past two nights was taking its toll. She just wanted to sit down her legs hurt so bad. She was barely able to lift her legs to keep walking. She reached the street the hotel was on and hobbled into the lobby. A droid was at the counter. It watched her pass without comment. She pushed the lift button and stumbled inside when it opened. She hit the button for her floor and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. When it reached the floor she was forced to crawl off of it because she no longer had the energy to stand. She crawled down the hall and reached her door. She found she had left her key so she knocked softly.

Vader had come out of the exam rooms to find only Luke waiting for him

"Where is Isis?" said Vader

"She wanted to go for a walk" said Luke

"Was everything all right?" said Vader

Luke let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure she's having a few emotional conflicts with everything that's going on," said Luke

He was trying to make it sound like it wasn't them. Vader saw right through the attempt.

"She's still unsure about me, isn't she?" said Vader

. Luke nodded yes"father we should discuss this elsewhere" said Luke

"Yes of course we might as well return to the hotel" said Vader

"Are we done for today?" said Luke

"Yes son, now comes the hard part, my lungs are ready" said Vader.

Luke swallowed nervously.

"When's it scheduled for?" said Luke

"Tomorrow, its going to take most of the day, I've been told it's a delicate procedure" said Vader

. They were walking down the street. Vader kept glancing around as if he was trying to find her. He was uncharacteristically quiet for the whole walk.

In matter of fact he was all the way to the door to their room. Luke closed the door behind him.

"Father are you all right?" said Luke

"Yes I'll be fine son, I'm going to meditate for awhile" said Vader

"She'll come back, she promised she would" said Luke

"What all did she say?" said Vader

"Just that she was having trouble sorting out her emotions and then she asked about some planet, why?" said Luke

"What planet?" said Vader

"Byss, why?" said Luke

"Did she say why?" said Vader

"No why where is Byss?" said Luke

"Near the core, it was one of Palpatine's throne worlds, I also had a house there for awhile" said Vader

"Why would she ask about that?" said Luke

"I don't know but I intend to find out" said Vader

"I'm sure she can handle herself dad," said Luke.

"I'm going to go meditate perhaps the force will divulge some answers." said Vader.

He went into his bedroom and sat on the bed. Sinking slowly into a trancelike state. Luke's words had disturbed him. Byss was one of Palpatine's secret strongholds, how had Isis known about it. Was that what was disturbing her sleep?

He had to know so he sought out Byss through the force. He found it unusually active and it further disturbed him. Then someone pushed him out, expelling his mind from it scrying. Vader blinked open his eyes and glanced at the chrono. Four hours had passed it was now close to midnight. Vader uncurled himself and stood up, walking to the door.

. Luke was practicing some katas in the living area.

"Well did you get any answers?" said Luke

"None that reassure me, has she not returned yet?" said Vader

"No not yet" said Luke

Vader closed his eyes and reached out for Isis with his mind. He found the communication blocked on her side.

"I'm sure she's fine father." Said Luke

"Then why is she blocking me?" said Vader.

"She just needs some time father" said Luke

"Son it's been almost nine hours since she left the clinic, I'm worried" said Vader.

Luke turned off his saber; it was obvious he wouldn't be able to concentrate until his dad was a bit calmer.

"Maybe she got lost?" said Luke

"Or left us both" said Vader

"She wouldn't do that father, besides I would know if she did" said Luke

"if she were lost she would have at least called" said Vader

"Unless she was too embarrassed to admit it" said Luke

"that sounds like something she would do, but no you wouldn't know if she left us" said Vader

"Why not she is a Jedi isn't she?" said Luke

"Yes she is but a more unique one you'll never find," said Vader

"How so?" said Luke.

The boy sounded confused so Vader clarified for him.

"For one she has no force signature unless she is experiencing some strong emotion" said Vader

"Oh I see that is weird" said Luke

"Yes and rare enough the council trained her in her teens, when they balked about training me at nine" said Vader

"Oh but she didn't seem to have a problem training me at sixteen" said Luke

"Knowing my Isis she was probably the only one advocating you're training in the first place" said Vader.

Luke frowned she had said something like that, so maybe dad was right.

"Your right they didn't want me trained at all, she said so" said Luke

Vader snorted in contempt,

"Why am I not surprised?" said Vader

"Since we are on that subject matter what did she tell you about me?" said Vader

Luke hesitated he didn't want to offend his dad.

"Go ahead son be honest I want to know what she thinks of me" said Vader

"She said you were a Jedi but you were misguided, that you were so busy trying to save mom that you forgot to save yourself" said Luke

Vader put his head in his hands and wiped them down his cheeks to his chin.

"She said that?" said Vader

"yes, she did, I don't think she ever hated you if that's what your afraid of" said Luke "yes son it is, of all the people I've ever known it was her that I never wanted to anger" said Vader

Luke snorted "tell me about it" said Luke

Vader looked questionably at his son. "She has a temper dad, a bad one" said Luke

"You were fool enough to test it I see?" said Vader.

He sounded amused by his son's admission.

"Well Palpatine did too and look where it landed him" said Luke

"Yes, fortunately with you she cared enough to restrain herself" said Vader

"You're worried if you push her she won't hold back with you?" said Luke

"No son I'm more worried that if I do push her she'll run and it will take another seventeen years for her to cool down again" said Vader.

"Why what did you do to her to make her so angry with you?" said Luke.

Vader looked away, a profound sense of shame overtaking his heart.

"Some of the most awful things I've ever done" said Vader

"At the time I thought I was helping her that I was doing it for love, I was lying to myself" said Vader

"So why did you really do it?" said Luke

"For revenge for jealousy, she had with Obi wan what I wanted with Padme, or at least I thought she did" said Vader

"What did she have, or you thought she had?" said Luke.

He sounded confused to Vader. Perhaps he was she doubted she had ever told him about hat part of her life.

"She was dating Obi- wan, openly with the councils permission, they wanted her loyal to them, they didn't care what methods they used to achieve this" said Vader

"So what does that have to do with you?" said Luke

"Son at the time relationships of any kind were strictly forbidden with in the Jedi order" said Anakin

"Oh, so you and mom were?" said Luke

"Hiding our relationship, we even wed in secret," said Vader.

"Oh I see" said Luke

"Plus to top the whole thing off I was training her as well" said Vader

"Which placed you in a position to watch everything" said Luke.

"Yes and I started to develop feelings for her even back then" said Vader

"So you do love her?" said Luke

"Always have and always will she's a hard woman not to fall for" said Vader

"I'm going to go look for her" said Vader

"Father I'm sure she is fine" said Luke

"Well I am not, the Jedi are still wanted all over the galaxy Luke" said Vader

"She said she had a bounty on her head, did you do that?" said Luke

"Yes and no, Palpatine iniated it, I was the one who specified alive and unharmed" said Vader

"What was the amount?" said Luke

"Why thinking of collecting it?" said Vader

"No but worried someone else might" said Luke

"Remind me to rescind that order as soon as I'm emperor" said Vader

"For the record it was a million and a half credits, the same that was offered for you" said Vader

"Whoa!" said Luke in shock.

"now I'm going to look for her call me if she appears" said Vader

"Good idea, call me if you find her" said Luke.

Vader looked at the chrono it was nearly four in the morning. He headed for the door and paused suddenly.

"What, what is it?" said Luke.

Vader held up his hand in a gesture for silence.

"Someone knocked at our door," said Vader.

Luke walked over to it and opened it. Isis collapsed into the room and he barely caught her before she hit he floor.

"Isis what happened?" said Anakin.

He moved forward to help Luke carry her to the couch. Luke set her on the sofa gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Trust 52

Isis closed her eyes some one was asking her questions but her mind was refusing to focus. Luke shook her gently when she didn't answer him. Her eyes blinked open but didn't really focus on him.

"Walked back from beach," she murmured before passing out again.

Luke started to reach out to shake her again. Vader stayed his hand by grabbing his wrist. "Son the beach is almost a hundred clicks away," said Vader.

Luke's eyes widened in a look of disbelief.

"She must be totally exhausted," said Luke.

He had lowered his voice so he wasn't disturbing her.

"We should put her to bed" said Luke

"Yes we should, I'll carry her" said Vader

He gently scooped her up into his arms. Luke gasped suddenly.

"What is it son?" said Vader

"She must have walked back barefoot, look at her feet" said Luke.

Vader balanced her on the back of the couch, using the force to hold her. He bent down and gently turned her ankle. She hissed and tried to move away.

"By the force, love what did you do to yourself?" Anakin whispered

"We should clean them off or they might get infected" said Luke.

"Yes we should but it will hurt her," said Vader.

He gently carried her towards the fresher.

"Son check the med kit, I brought it over from the ship, for some bacta and some synflesh." Said Vader.

Then he walked into the fresher. He used the force to turn the light on. Isis came awake enough to murmur,

"what are you doing?" she asked

"I have to wash the dirt off your feet, you've walked them to ribbons my dear, Lukes' grabbing the bacta" said Vader

He gently set her on the tubs edge and turned on the water. The sonic setting would hurt too much to use. She leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I was so late" she said softly

He put his arms around her and held her gently.

"Shush sweetheart you have nothing to apologize for" he said gently.

"Then why are you clinging to me so tightly?" she asked,

"Because you worried me, worried us both actually" said Vader.

Luke came into the room and finished the statement for him.

"Why were you so worried?" she said softly.

She was still leaning on his chest but she tilted her head to look up at him. The doctor had provided him with an alternative to the facemask apparatus he usually wore. Isis liked it because she could see his face now.

"Because I thought I lost you," he said softly.

She could see the fear that statement invoked clearly written on his face.

"You worry too much" she said softly

"And you don't worry enough, now lets get you in that water" said Vader.

"Son would you mind stepping out, I've seen everything but I'm sure she doesn't wish you to," said Vader

. Luke nodded. "I'll turn down her bed," said Luke

"thank you son" said Vader

Vader waited until Luke was out of the room before he started to undress her. "Anakin I'm capable of doing it myself" she protested.

" what's the matter shy my love, I've seen it all before remember?" he said softly.

She blushed brightly and turned away. She gasped when she felt a pair of invisible hands lift her off the tubs edge. Her pants slid slowly down her legs as a pair of unseen hands helped strip her. The bra and panties came off last and she started to cover herself. He gently pulled her hands away.

"Let me look please," said Vader.

She turned bright red and slowly lowered her hands.

"Beautiful!" he whispered in awe.

She turned redder still.

"Would you prefer my help climbing in?" he asked.

She looked somewhat uncomfortable with him touching her.

"I won't do anything else but wash you," said Vader.

She nodded but didn't look at his face. He chuckled and lifted her in his arms.

Setting her in the water slowly until it was to her chest. She leaned back in the water and relaxed. She closed her eyes in relief and started falling asleep in the water. He chuckled and picked up a sponge to wash her feet for her.

He gently lifted her leg and started washing her feet gently. She shifted and protested softly. Her feet and legs hurt and she wanted him to just not touch them. She didn't have the strength to do more than murmur protests. She would occasionally gasp and try to pull away.

"Easy my love I'm trying to be gentle" he said softly.

"I know it hurts and I'm sorry," he said.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Time to get out your going to sleep in there" he said gently.

He set a towel across his lap and then force lifted her out of the tub. He wrapped her into the towel and held her close. She could feel his emotions were all over the place. She tilted her head back at looked at him.

"Anakin?" she said softly he looked down at her and she touched her lips to his. Then drew back to watch his reaction.

She could see the confusion in his eyes. He inhaled sharply in surprise and looked at her with a confused expression. She had surprised him and for a second she thought he would bolt. Then he licked his lips and smiled at her.

"My lady you're in no condition for that kind of activity but if you want to later?" he said.

She smiled at him and buried her face in his shirt. He finished wrapping her up in the towel and then carried her to the room. He laid her down on the bed. Luke adverted his eyes as Anakin dried her off and covered her top half with the bedding.

Luke waited until he said it was all right to proceed before he sprayed the soles of her feet with the bacta. Gave it a few seconds to dry then sprayed the synflesh over that. When he was done he covered her feet up with the bedding and kissed her forehead. He motioned for Luke to follow him into the living quarters.

"Is she all right?" asked Luke

"Yes thank the force she's nothing more than exhausted and sore" said Anakin

"You're worried about her still" said Luke

"I'll always worry about her its part of our relationship I suppose" said Anakin

"Did you really train her?" said Luke.

"Yes for a while I did, but she had other teachers besides me," said Vader.

Luke looked confused for a second.

"She was forcibly enrolled in a Sith school prior to her Jedi training" said Anakin

Luke's mouth literally dropped open in shock.

"Were you ever you know?" said Luke

Anakin looked at his son in shock.

"If your asking me if we were intimate the answer is yes though I don't think it appropriate for you to ask that" said Anakin

"Ah sorry, I just, were you still" said Luke

"With your mother still, yes" said Anakin

"Did she know?" said Luke

"Isis or your mother?" said Anakin

"Either" said Luke

"Your mother never knew I was unfaithful until the end, Isis never wanted it to happen, Padme was her friend as well she didn't want to hurt her" said Anakin

"May I ask why?" said Luke

"You can but I have no answer" said Anakin

"Yes I still loved Padme at the time, Isis kept that a secret from her, she kept a lot of my secrets" said Anakin

"Sorry I was just curious" said Luke

"It's all right its good to question" said Anakin

"Son when you someday find someone perhaps you'll understand it better than your old man" said Anakin

"I understand it now" said Luke

"Oh really?" said Anakin dryly.

"Yes you were in love with them both," said Luke

Anakin frowned at his son.

"Yes I was but it didn't stop me from hurting them both," said Anakin

"Maybe the force is giving you a chance to amend that, at least with one anyways" said Luke

"Son nothing can amend a betrayal that bad" said Anakin.

"Maybe, maybe not but she's willing to let you try" said Luke

"There is do or do not do "said Anakin

"There is no try, yeah I know Yoda drilled it into me" said Luke.

"And Isis? What did she teach you?" said Anakin

"That compassion may be harder than hatred but it's more rewarding" said Luke

"Maybe but sometimes all it does is break your heart" said Anakin

"We should get some sleep son, I've got surgery tomorrow" said Anakin

"She is right you know, you should keep the height" said Luke

"I am, just because she asked me to" said Anakin

"I have gotten quite used to it after all" said Anakin

"Can I ask you one more thing?" said Luke

"Sure son shoot" said Anakin.

Luke laughed

"What?" said Anakin

"She uses that phrase all the time too" said Luke

"I got it from her" said Anakin

"Why did you chase her for so long when she just kept running away from you?" said Luke

Anakin sighed and looked down for a second.

"I guess it was because I still held on to the hope that she cared enough about me to eventually forgive me," said Anakin

"She wasn't ready to do so back then, in fact she probably would have tried to kill you" said Luke

"She might have succeeded she's quite good with that saber" said Anakin

"I'm willing to wait until she is, I've waited for her so long already what's a little more time?" said Anakin

"Goodnight son" said Anakin

"Goodnight dad" said Luke.

Anakin walked quietly into the room and shut the door. Isis was sleeping soundly. He watched her for a few minutes before he slid out of his own clothes. He slid carefully into the bed, trying not to disturb her slumber. She murmured in her sleep and curled up closer to him. He rested a hand on her side and fell to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Rush 18

Isis stirred to the sound of rustling fabric and muted voices. Some one was sneaking around the room. She rolled over and half opened her eyes. Anakin was attempting to get dressed without making any noise. The room was still darkened but she could see that Luke was in a doorway. He was talking to Anakin while he dressed. Isis rolled her eyes, it was cute but unnecessary.

"Three quarter illume" she said and sat up.

Both of them froze in shock as the lights suddenly came on

. "And just where do you think you two are going?" she said.

"I have surgery later I was just going to get checked in," said Anakin.

"So why didn't you wake me?" said Isis

"We thought it better to let you sleep" said Luke.

She snorted and slid her legs out of the bed. She was about to stand up until she realized she was nude.

"Ah turn around please," said Isis

.she made a shooing motion towards Luke.

Luke grinned but complied. Anakin stayed where he was and grinned at her. Isis cleared her throat.

"Well?" she said

"Well what, please hurry dear we're going to be late" said Anakin

"Anakin please turn around" said Isis

"Why I saw it all last night," said Anakin.

She gave a frustrated growl and wrapped the sheet around herself. She grabbed a dress out of a bag as she passed and headed into the fresher. Anakin chuckled at her retreating back. She came out a few seconds later wearing a floor length dress.

"What were you planning on wearing for shoes?" said Anakin

She poked the toe of her footwear out from under the hem of her dress. Both guys burst into laughter.

"Your going to wear ewok slippers outside" said Luke.

"And why not no one can see them under the dress" said Isis

Anakin was still laughing at her. Isis crossed her arms on her chest and glared at the both of them

"I'm sorry dear it's just too cute, I cannot help myself" said Anakin

"Come on we have to go" said Luke.

He was still laughing as they walked out the door. Anakin put his arm around her waist as they waited for the lift. Isis glared at him until he removed it. Though by the time they reached the clinic her hand was resting on his arm. They did the check in and Isis filled out more forms and passed them to Anakin for signature. The surgery would be taking place in the clinics state of the art hospital. The doctor wanted to take no chances with such a delicate surgery. They waited for a while, then the doctor called Anakin into the back.

He was wheeled out a few minutes later on a floating gurney. He looked nervous and a bit scared to her.

"Isis?" he said softly.

She leaned over and took his hand.

"I'm right here Anakin," she said gently.

"I just wanted to let you know something, if I don't make it through this I wanted to tell you that I always loved you" said Anakin

"Shush now, your coming back to me and don't you dare think otherwise," said Isis

Then she leaned down and kissed his lips. He smiled at her wanly.

"As you wish my lady," he said. The nurse droid said it was time and wheeled Anakin into the back. Once again they ended up in a waiting room. Isis was beginning to hate them by this time. All the holozines were copies she had already read. The boy was listlessly thumbing the scroll button on his data pad.

"So tell me what did you two talk about while I was lost at the beach?" said Isis

Luke looked up from the datapad, he wasn't reading it anyways.

"You got lost?" said Luke

"No not really I just felt that way until a friend straightened me out" said Isis Luke looked confused again.

"Her name was Kira and she was Obi-wan's Padawan," said Isis

"Padawan?" said Luke

"Oh yeah father mentioned something about your friends" said Luke

"Really what did he mention?" said Isis

"Not a whole lot beyond that you were all brought here forcibly to attend some sort of Sith school" said Luke

"Yes that we were, talk about a life changing event" said Isis

"Would you like to hear more" said Isis

"Yeah sure anything to pass the time" said Luke.

So she told him her story, starting at the beginning, from when they first arrived on Geonosis to Anakin's fall to darkness.

"So you were trained as a Sith as well?" said Luke

"Yes but in all honesty I don't buy into the whole evil good thing" said Isis "yeah I know and I can see your point" said Luke

"The force is simply energy what matters is what we do with that energy" said Isis

"Well Palpatine was definitely evil" said Luke

"Yes he was perhaps under different circumstances he wouldn't have been" said Isis

"Yeah and maybe a Bantha will fly" said Luke.

"One thing though why did you ask about Byss?" said Luke

Isis shrugged "I had a dream about it, but its silly there's no way it could be true" said Isis

"What can't be true?" said Luke

"He's dead we saw him die, hell I killed him, he has to be dead" said Isis Luke looked worried

"that's what you saw?" said Luke

"Yeah but he was younger somehow, now where was I" said Isis

"You just escaped the arena and ended up on Coruscant with the Jedi" said Luke

Sixteen hours later

"So you and Obi wan were both watching over us?" said Luke

"Yes though training you was my idea" said Isis

"They didn't want to?" said Luke

"No they were afraid you'd end up like your dad" said Isis

"But according to you dad had his reasons for turning to the dark side" said Luke

"Yes well it didn't exactly go as planned" said Isis

"It still turned out all right he got us back and Leia" said Luke

"Oh shit what are we going to tell Leia?" said Luke

"I don't know but either way I doubt she'll like it" said Isis

A nurse droid poked its head aperture into the waiting room.

"Mr. Skywalker Mrs. Skywalker, Mr. Skywalker senior is being transferred to recovery now" said the droid.

"The doctor says he may be seen now," said the droid.

Isis and Luke followed the droid down the hall.

"Please wait here," said the droid.

It stopped them before some doors. Luke and Isis waited for a few minutes until the doctor came out.

"He's in a sterile room so you can only observe him through a window for now" said the doctor

"How did the surgery go?" asked Isis

"It was touch and go for a while fortunately he is in great shape physically" said the doctor

"Your fathers lungs were severely damaged it was lucky we even found viable tissue to clone them" said the doctor

"How long will he have to remain in the sterile room?" said Luke.

"For at least two days, during which we will monitor his bloodstream and oxygen intake just to make sure everything is functioning correctly," said the doctor.

"And if they are?' said Isis

"Then we will take him off the machines completely to see how he does on his own" said the doctor.

"If he does all right he'll be able to go home," said the doctor.

"Can we see him now?" said Luke

"Yes of course this way" said the doctor.

He led them into a little hallway with a bunch of windows. One of which was opened. Luke and Isis stopped in front of it.

"I'll leave you two alone now" said the doctor.

Anakin was lying in the bed he had wires and monitors beeping beside his bed. Isis touched the glass and reached out to touch his mind. He turned towards them and smiled weakly.

"Hi sweetheart" she sent gently

"How are you doing?" sent Luke

"Sore son I can't talk with this tube down my throat" he sent

"I know it'll be ok, doc wants to keep you for a few days" said Isis

"I know you'll come visit me?" he sent back.

"Of course we will" Luke sent back. Isis smiled at him reassurance.

"Still tired" he sent

"I know try to get some sleep you need it, we'll be back in the morning" she sent.

"I'll look forward to it" he sent then he drifted off to sleep. Isis smiled at the glass maybe events would turn out all right after all. The next day Luke decided he had to call Leia just to let her know that they were all right.

Leia had been understandably worried about them when they had lost contact for so long.

"How is our father?" Leia asked

"Recovering" said Luke

"Recovering from what?" said Leia

"Surgery, he was hurt very badly" said Luke

"Oh dear what happened to him?" said Leia

"In a word Palpatine" said Luke

"That monster" said Leia

"What happened up there?" said Leia

"Well Isis killed Palpatine" said Luke

"Wow she did, what of Vader?" asked Leia

"He's dead as well" said Luke

"So where are you?" said Leia

"On Bellasarius four but we will be back shortly" said Luke

"Oh you don't have to rush I'm sure father could use the recovery time" said Leia

"Speaking of which visiting hours started ten minutes ago, hi Leia" said Isis. She waved at the woman on the other end of the com.

"Isis?" said Leia

"Yes Leia?" said Isis

"Thank you" said Leia

"Ah for what sweetie?" said Isis

"For everything" said Leia. Isis smiled at her

"Your welcome sweetheart, now let your brother go we've got to scoot" said Isis

"Love you sis, bye," said Luke he cut off the com.

"Oh man that was close" said Luke

"Yes but we are going to have to tell her the truth some time you know" said Isis

"Especially when Anakin, formally known as Vader declares himself emperor" said Isis

"I know I just would rather not do it right now" said Luke

"Luke baby she's bound to find out sooner or later don't you think she'd rather hear it from you?" said Isis


	19. Chapter 19

Trust 54

"Han they rescued him and he's all right," Leia said.

She excitably hugged Han close

"That's wonderful babe, so where are they?" said Han.

Leia ignored the annoying nickname and answered the question instead

"On Bellasarius four apparently he was badly injured and need medical attention" said Leia

"What kind of injury requires emergency plastic surgery?" said Han

"I don't know but I'm sure they have regular med centers too" said Leia

"So are we going to go see him?" said Han

"Of course we are do you really think I want to wait around here" said Leia

"Just be prepared for the worst honey he's been in Palpatine's hands all this time remember," said Han gently.

He was worried she would be disappointed or at the worst horrified by the mans appearance.

"I know and every time I think about what he must have endured in his hands it makes my blood boil," said Leia hand kissed her.

"Hey at least we'll get one question answered" said Han

"oh really what's that?' said Leia

"Whose side of the family that temper comes from" said Han.

Leia aimed a smack at his retreating head.

"I'll tell chewy to prep the ship, you break the news to Mon Mothma" said Han

Bellasarius four, two days later

"Ok sir it's the moment of truth time" said the doctor.

Isis and Luke were holding their breaths when the doctor switched the breathing machine off. Anakin took a tentative breath, exhaled slowly and took another. Then another and another, he was breathing on his own. He was elated for the first time in almost twenty years he was breathing again on his own.

"Well it looks like a success to me, the tests have all come back great" said the doctor. "Which means of course you no longer need this" said the doctor.

He disconnected the breathing tube from the machine and slowly removed it from Anakin's throat. Anakin winced because it hurt and his voice would be hoarse for a while. Every part of his body ached and he sounded like he'd been a smoker for the last twenty years but he was glad it was all over.

"Just one last set of scans and we can let you go before dinner," said the doctor.

"Good I'm looking forward to real food" Anakin whispered.

The doctor laughed,

"I'm sure you are sir, I'm sure you are" said the doctor.

He had a droid do the scans and a few hours later they were free to go.

"Son I need to make a phone call" said Anakin.

"Father it can wait can't it," said Luke

"This cannot I've waited long enough," said Anakin.

They caught a cab back to the hotel room and Anakin made his phone calls. Then he suddenly announced that he and Luke were going to run an errand and for her to stay here

So she could get ready for a nice dinner out.

"What are you two up to?' she said.

They sounded like they were plotting something to her and it made her suspicious "you'll see my lady" said Anakin.

He shut the door leaving Isis in the hotel room, with a suspicious frown gracing her features.

It took Han and Leia two days to get away from the Rebellion's demands on their time. They ended up leaving Lando and Chewbacca to fill in for them much to their protests. Mon Mothma was still trying to talk her out of leaving when Leia was boarding the falcon.

Anakin stepped into the street in front of the hotel and took a deep breath. The air smelled of speeder exhaust, food vendors and the scents of a variety of species. It was all wonderful to Anakin, who hadn't been able to even smell a flower in that suit.

"Well?" said Luke

"Sorry son it's just so wonderful to smell again" said Anakin

"So where are we going and why couldn't we take Isis?" said Luke

"Because I want to buy her something and I don't want her to know about it until I give it to her" said Anakin

"Dad what are you planning?" said Luke

"Something I should have done a long time ago" said Anakin.

He walked down the street and turned into a jewelry shop. Luke's eyes widened, he wasn't was he?

When his dad started looking at rings he knew he was right.

"Can you replace the stone?" said Anakin

"Yes of course, what would you like?" said the jeweler

"A heart of fire" said Anakin.

The jeweler looked shocked.

"Ah sir those are incredibly expensive," said the jeweler

"I don't care about cost, I can cover it how soon can you set it in the setting" said Anakin

"We can have it set in a few hours sir but it requires a deposit" said the jeweler

"Of course it would, this should cover it" said Anakin.

Anakin handed the man a black cred crystal and waited while the man ran the information. The jeweler's eyes widened in disbelief at the information scrolling on his screen. He practically ran back to the counter with the cred crystal.

"Ah so sorry your lordship I didn't recognize you, um when do you need it?" said the man

"By tonight, I trust you can handle it? "said Anakin

"Of course do you want the same cut as the current stone?" asked the jeweler

"Yes of course, I shall be back before you close," said Anakin.

Luke wasn't bothering to control the grin spreading across his face. Vader ignored his son's knowing smirk and dialed a restaurant's number on his com.

"Yes Vader party of three, private as you can get, and use the torches" said Anakin.

He hung up and faced a grinning Luke

"what?" he said defensively.

"Your going to propose to her?"' said Luke

"Yes now hush, still your thoughts I don't want anything given away tonight" said Anakin.

Luke grinned once more and said"yes father"

They headed back to the hotel room. Isis was still getting ready and was in the fresher. "Try not to take all night my dear we do have reservations," said Anakin.

She came out of the fresher wrapped in a towel. She was carrying a bottle of moisturizer in one hand.

"All yours do try to hurry" she quipped.

She walked over to the bed sat down on the bench at its foot and began to rub moisturizer into her skin. Anakin stared at her while she did it.

"Gonna take a shower dad?" said Luke

"You go ahead son I'll use it after you" said Anakin

Luke rolled his eyes as he took in the direction of his fathers gaze. He grabbed a towel and disappeared into the fresher.

The water started up and he was obviously showering. Anakin slowly approached Isis.

"I remember you used to use kavi flower scented stuff, you changed it" said Anakin.

He sat down on the bed behind her. She was massaging the mixture into her arms.

"I still do I just couldn't find any here" said Isis

He lifted the hair gently off of her neck and leaned towards it.

"What ever you found as a replacement it smells lovely," said Anakin.

"Thank you," she said

She was trying to get the backs of her shoulders.

"Let me" he said

Gently he rubbed the liquid into her shoulders and then the back of her neck. He was massaging the liquid into her skin as he traced her skin with his fingertips in sensual exploration. The receptors in his prosthetics were telling him that her skin was incredibly soft. He pulled down her towel some in the back and kept massaging the lotion into her skin on her back. She leaned into his touch, relaxing as he rubbed her skin. The sensation was both relaxing and at the same time erotic.

He closed his lips on hers as he slid his hands up her front. He gently pulled her up onto the bed as he did so. The towel fell off the rest of the way, so she was lying next to him fully nude. Anakin's hands continued to explore her body.

"Anakin stop" she gasped.

His touch was sending her emotions spiraling out of control.

He kissed her again in response.

"I'm sorry just watching you turned me on so bad I just had to touch you" he responded "the doctor said no strenuous activity" said Isis

"So I'll take it slow and easy" said Anakin

"Then we'll miss our reservations" said Isis

"So then we will have to hurry because there is no way I'm going to explain this as a second light saber" said Anakin

She laughed gently at him and kissed him back. Pulling him down on top of her as she did so.

"Thought you wanted to stop?" he said teasingly.

"Do you?" said Isis

His hands stroked down her sides in response. She gasped and squirmed slightly. He had hit a ticklish spot and was driving her mad with it. She burst into giggles and it killed the mood.

"What did this scar?" said Anakin.

He was tracing the light saber scar on her side. She grimaced and said,

"Palpatine, we fought on Malastare while you and Obi wan were doing the same "she said he drew back from her a dark look in his eyes.

"You gave him the one on his side?" said Anakin

"Yeah why?" said Isis

"Because it explains why he hated you so much, you beat him," said Anakin

"Yeah twice remember?" she said amused by his tone.

"You know were going to be really late if you two get to doing that," said Luke.

Anakin swore and threw a blanket over Isis.

"Son warn a man before you walk in" said Anakin

"Don't worry I will I don't want to know about that side of you" said Luke.

Luke was wiping shaving gel from his face. Anakin kissed Isis on the lips.

"Well I suppose I should get in the shower myself," said Anakin

"Don't know if there's any hot water left, sorry" said Luke

"Don't worry I may decide to take a cold one" said Anakin.

The fresher door closed and Isis burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Luke in confusion.

"Don't worry about it kid you'll understand later on" said Isis.

She shooed him from the room and started to get dressed.

Anakin had insisted she wear something from a mystery bag he had brought in. She pulled out the contents and spread them on the bed. It was a little black dress, emphasis on the little part. Some heels and thigh high stockings completed the outfit. The skirt was short enough that when she walked you would get a tantalizing glimpse of thigh.

"Anakin you are so bad" she murmured and put it on.

If he wanted to drive himself nuts so be it. She slid her undergarments on, then decided on a g-string instead and changed. Two could play his game. She put on a bra that pushed up her breasts, revealing more cleavage than was supposed to show in the dress. Then she slid on the stockings and the dress over the whole thing.

She was dabbing perfume on her neck and other pulse points when he walked out of the fresher. She had already styled her hair and put on her jewelry. She did her make up as he watched her with a dumbfounded look on his face. She had obviously shocked him speechless. She barely concealed her grin.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?' she asked

He all but groaned when she leaned over to grab her shoes.

"I think I'm going to need another shower," he said softly.

She smirked at him.

"There isn't time, do try to hurry dear or we will be late" she said and walked into the living area.


	20. Chapter 20

Rush 20

Anakin groaned at her retreating back. The door closed and he started grabbing his clothes. That woman sure knew how to drive a man nuts. If he had known she would that good in that dress he would have never let her leave the hotel room wearing it. He was forced to use a Jedi calming technique just to be rid of her influence. Otherwise putting on his pants would have been a whole lot more difficult.

He buttoned up his shirt and looked at his reflection. The clothes Isis had chosen suited him. Then again she had always had better taste in clothes than him. Even Luke was dressing better thanks to her. Though her quip about them both being fashionably challenged had smarted. So he wasn't a clotheshorse, he had better things to concentrate his time on. He grabbed his light saber on reflex and strapped it inside his jacket.

He put his shoes on and glanced at his reflection before leaving the room. He ran a hand over his head; he sure wished the hair would grow back quickly. Without the mask and the hair, he was certain his ears stuck out too far. He frowned and took a deep breath. He was nervous, he hoped tonight would go as planned. Almost as much as he hoped she would say yes. He closed his eyes for a moment and prayed the force would allow him this bit of happiness.

He reopened them and headed for the living area. Luke was already dressed and Isis was adjusting the boy's collar. Almost like a mother would do. Hopefully after tonight she would be a mother to the boy. She glanced over at him with a strange expression on her face.

"Shall we go?" said Anakin.

"You haven't said where we are going?" said Isis

"I want it too be a surprise" Anakin responded

Isis looked at him funny then glanced at Luke. The boy looked away nervously.

"Why do I get the impression you two are up to something?" said Isis.

Anakin smile mischievously

"Now what ever would give you that impression my dear?" said Anakin

"Uh huh!" said Isis

Anakin extended his arm to her and she took it, though she was wearing a frown on her face.

"Relax my love we're celebrating tonight," said Anakin

Luke was grinning at her so she gave into the good mood surrounding her. Anakin hit the lift button and they waited for the lift. While they waited Anakin put his arm around her shoulders. This time she didn't shrug his arm off. He smiled; she was allowing him to touch her again. He was elated. The lift doors opened and they got on and rode it down to the lobby. A luxury speeder waited for them at the front doors.

The driver held open the doors and Isis climbed in first followed by Anakin and then Luke. The driver shut the door and got behind the wheel. He started to vehicle and pulled away from the curb. It was obvious the man already knew where they were heading.

"So out with it what's going on?" said Isis

"I told you what's going on, we are celebrating" said Anakin

"You look beautiful by the way," said Anakin.

"Nice try Anakin your up to something now what is it?" said Isis

"Is it too much for me to want to spend the evening out with my family" said Anakin "Lukes your family not I" said Isis.

"Oh my dear that simply isn't true I've always thought of you as family" said Anakin she snorted at him.

"Then you have a twisted concept of family values," said Isis

"Isis you're being unfair wasn't it you who told me the Jedi were separated from there families at a young age?" said Luke.

Isis sighed, she had told him that, why did he have to remember it now? She pressed her lips and frowned at the boy.

"Yeah I suppose I did" said Isis

"I only didn't treat you like family because I couldn't find you, if I had I would have" said Anakin

"You would have what?" said Isis.

Anakin sighed; she wanted to argue it seemed tonight. She had always hated it when he acted secretive; it brought out the irrational side of her personality.

"Isis we're not plotting against you its something nice, father just wants you to be pleased can you try not to argue please" said Luke

Isis glared at the kid.

"You didn't find me because I didn't want you to," said Isis

"No I could have found you had I really wanted to" said Anakin

"Oh so the truth comes out you don't want me around" said Isis

"I have always wanted you around" Anakin stated in an angry tone.

"Back then he would have gotten you away from me somehow, and made you into something horrible" said Anakin

"So your still defending me I see?" said Isis

"Always and for your information I knew you were at the lake house I had spies watching you," said Anakin.

Isis frowned; great he had been stalking her.

"Why?" said Luke. Anakin sighed,

"Because you were the only thing I had left and he mustn't take that away" said Anakin. Isis looked out the window. She wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or frightened by his admission.

" So why didn't you just kill me or capture me, I was an enemy Jedi after all" said Isis "you were never my enemy Isis and had I given in to my urges you would have hated me for them" said Anakin

"Why what were you going to do?" asked Luke

"Lock her away on Byss and never let anyone know she was there" said Anakin

"Great you were going to turn me into a damsel in distress in a tower how Neanderthal" said Isis

"That is why I never did so, I didn't want a bird in a cage but if that was the only way to keep you safe I would have" said Anakin

"I would have killed you for trying" said Isis

"Then I would have died I would not strike you down Isis, I loved you too much to harm you" said Anakin

She snorted and turned towards the window. Anakin sighed

"Do you not remember what I said to you before my surgery?" said Anakin.

Isis turned back to retort sharply

"Anakin you thought you were dying it isn't the same" said Isis

"Yes I thought I might die, so I told you what I've been wanting to tell you for so many years I lost count, because I thought I might never get the chance otherwise" said Anakin. Isis frowned at him and looked at her lap. He reached his hands out and took hers in his hands.

"Please believe me I have never regretted anything more in my life than hurting you two" said Anakin.

She looked up at him and their eyes met. She nodded, yes

"I'm sorry Anakin, I guess I'm still dealing with this all" said Isis.

He kissed her cheek and she didn't pull away from his touch.

"So dad what did the lawyer say?' said Luke.

He was feeling slightly like the third wheel in this group. For some reason every time Isis got near his dad they went at each other's throats first then looked like they wanted to screw. Must be a woman thing he reasoned.

"That I had to prove I'm Vader, won't be too hard I've got plenty of medical records on file" said Anakin.

"Not to mention skin samples in that mask," said Isis. Anakin nodded yes

"So you see it won't be too hard to prove" said Anakin

"So when were you leaving for Coruscant?" said Isis

"We are leaving for Coruscant in a few days time" said Anakin

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Isis

"Which is?" said Anakin

"That both Luke and I are still wanted persons" said Isis

"She has a point dad I've already had enough bounty hunters make a try at me for some quick cash" said Luke

"Yes and Isis does have quite a bit of money on her head" said Anakin.

Isis glared at him in irritation.

"Really how much?' said Isis

"A million and a half credits but only if alive and undamaged" said Anakin.

Her jaw dropped open in shock

"were you actually going to pay that much for me?" said Isis

"Only if some fool managed to bring you in without hurting you" said Anakin.

"What about Luke?" said Isis?

"The amount was the same as were the parameters" said Anakin

"Did you even warn them we were Jedi?" said Luke

"Nope thought it added to the challenge" said Anakin

"That is wicked and wrong Anakin" said Isis.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bounty hunting is a dangerous profession," said Anakin

"So apparently is not reading the fine print with you" said Luke

"Anyways I can rescind the bounty from here" said Anakin

"That might be a good idea before some trigger happy fool wants to make a fast buck" said Isis.

"If you would like I can do so after dinner" said Anakin.

Isis smiled at him

"Now what makes you think you'll have that much free time?" she said.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Isis got out first. Followed by Anakin and Luke again was last.

Anakin walked towards the doors and door droid's opened the doors as they approached. Anakin walked up to the maitre 'de and told him his name. The man looked completely shocked and stammered for them to follow him to a table in one of the corners. It was surrounded by a grotto like setting and had torches, with real flames burning around them.

It looked almost like they were trying for a Polynesian theme but without the hula girls and tribal dancers. Anakin pulled out her chair and shoved it in when she sat down the droid brought them menus. Then left them time to decide what they wanted. Isis looked around the room. The area they were in was cut off from the rest of the restaurant. Almost as though he were trying to be romantic. Isis sat back in her chair and concealed her smirk with her menu. So that was his game he was making a move on her. Well Kira had warned her. Plus he all but said it in the speeder. Isis looked at Luke; the boy was frowning at his menu.

"What's the matter dear?" said Isis.

Luke looked lost and maybe somewhat embarrassed.

"I've never heard of half this stuff," said Luke

Isis nodded she forgot the boy was raised by farmers. He's never really been exposed to the finer things in life.

"Would you prefer I order for you?' said Isis.

"No I can I just need to know what some of this stuff is" said Luke.

"Sure I can explain it if you would like" said Isis

Luke smiled at her; she had always been nice to him. He wondered why she had never had children she had the temperament to be a good mom.

"Thanks" said Luke.

"What's a Kraysen?" said Luke

"Oh it's a bird" said Isis

"What about a Tevin?' said Luke

"Fish" said Anakin

"And Sirtexan?" said Luke

"Grazer" said Isis

"Oh ok" said Luke.

He kept looking at the menu until the waiter returned. Anakin ordered the surf and turf platter, Isis had the Kraysen with Katavi fruit glaze and Luke opted for the Sirtexan with vegetables. The waiter took back the menus and left them alone for awhile


	21. Chapter 21

Trust 56

"So why all the secrecy if all you wanted was a nice dinner?" said Isis

"That's not all I wanted" said Anakin

"Oh really then what else were you after?" said Isis

Luke was smiling and looking at the fountain.

"Actually I just wanted to ask you something" said Anakin.

"Really what?" said Isis

Anakin pulled a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Isis I know I've hurt you in the past, and I have no right to ask your forgiveness for those mistakes but I've always cared for you" said Anakin

"I can not see my life without you in it, if you allow me I will spend the rest of my days making those mistakes up to you if you'll only grant me this one request" said Anakin. Isis looked surprised was he asking what she thought he was?

"Will you marry me, Isis?" said Anakin.

Her hand went to her mouth. She was shocked and surprised. She wasn't sure what to say. Anakin had opened the box when he finished the question. He was staring at her expectantly waiting for her answer. Isis looked at the table and the small box sitting on it. She reached out and picked up the box. The ring inside was beautiful.

The stone caught the light and changed color with the angle she was holding it in. she had seen one of these stones before. It was on Kifer and it was called the heart of fire. It was a truly magnificent piece of jewelry. She pulled it out of the box and tried it on. Anakin held his breath when she pulled the ring from its box. Luke watched it all silently and wondered if his dad had acted too soon.

She slid the ring on her finger and it fit like it was made for her. She watched it catch the light for a few moments, while she made sense of her thought.

"Yes" she said softly

Anakin blinked in surprise. Had he heard correctly, did she say yes?

"Isis?" said Anakin.

"I said yes Anakin" said Isis

He smiled at her "you did?" he said.

He was shocked she had even considered it.

"It's beautiful by the way" said Isis.

"I'm, I'm glad you like it" said Anakin.

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I meant what I said I will spend my days doing just that" said Anakin

"No you won't, we aren't going to dwell on the past any longer its time we looked to the future" said Isis

"Indeed" Anakin agreed

"To a bright future to both of you" said Luke.

The boy smiled he was glad she had said yes, he liked the idea of Isis as his step mom.

Meanwhile Han and Leia were just entering the atmosphere of Bellasarius. Han gave the air traffic control tower a false transponder code and his landing vectors. In a few minutes they were cleared for landing.

The food arrived just after Anakin's proposal. So conversation was done around eating. Luke expressed his desire to rebuild the Jedi order to his father. Who in turn suggested a few modifications to the original order's rules. Isis of course added her own suggestions. By the end of the evening they had a workable idea of what they wanted from a new Jedi order. One that would place fewer restrictions on the growth of its member's and would allow candidates to be taken in at any age. Since rebuilding it was Luke's idea, he would be in charge of it. They were still finalizing the plans for it when they returned to the hotel room.

Han and Leia landed and immediately started searching for Luke. The search quickly yielded a hotel reservation. So Han and Leia went there looking for Luke and their dad.

Isis and Anakin were kissing on each other in the doorway to their bedroom. Luke was trying to finalize his plans in his mind, when some one knocked on their door. Luke walked over and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"Luke!" Leia said and hugged her brother.

"Ah Leia, Han what are you two doing here?" said Luke

"Duh we came to see dad, why did you think we came" said Leia.

Isis spotted Leia first and barely stopped Anakin from rushing into the room. She grabbed him and steered Anakin back into the bedroom.

"Luke talk to her now" Isis sent.

Then she closed the door and blocked it.

"What are they doing here?" said Anakin

"Anakin there's something you need to know" said Isis.

"What that my son hangs out with rebel scum, I know thanks" said Anakin

Isis sighed in exasperation

"Now get out of my way so I can be rid of them once and for all" said Anakin

"No you will not hurt Luke's friends period now shut up and listen to me" said Isis Anakin snorted

"You've already got the ordering me around down pat I see" said Anakin

Isis frowned at him.

"Sit!" she said

He sat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anakin this isn't going to be easy to say but you should know that Padme had twins," said Isis

"What does her having twins have to do with the two rebels gracing my living room?" said Anakin.

Isis gave him a level look.

"No, uhn't uh no way there not" said Anakin

"Only one of them actually" said Isis

Anakin gritted his jaw.

"Which one?' he asked

"Leia" she answered.

Anakin looked at her with an expression that plainly said he was pissed off. In the other room Luke wasn't faring much better with a confused Han and Leia.

"Why did Isis just push him into the other room?" said Leia

"Leia there's something you need to know about father" said Luke.

"What that he and Isis have the hots for each other" said Han

"Well yes but that's not it, Leia please sit down" said Luke

Leia eyed her brother warily, he was nervous about something she could tell.

"What is it Luke spit it out" said Leia

"Leia he doesn't know about you, I didn't get a chance to tell him" said Luke

"So we can tell him right now" said Han

"It's a little more complicated than that" said Luke

"Complicated how, kid?" said Han

"Han you might want to sit down too" said Luke.

Han frowned at the kid but sat on the arm of the couch, near Leia.

"Luke what is it your scaring me" said Leia

"Leia I'm sorry I lied to you father wasn't Palpatine's prisoner at least not physically, he was his thrall" said Luke

"His what?" said Han

"Its kind of like mind control" said Luke

"Oh so what does that have to do with him not knowing about me?" said Leia

"Leia he's been serving the emperor for a little over seventeen years" said Luke

"Why do I not like what you're implying?' said Leia

"Because its not good news, Leia Vader isn't dead he's our father" said Luke.

Leia looked like she was going to faint. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Her mind was drawing a complete blank. She couldn't have been more surprised if he had said Palpatine was their dad. For a few seconds they just sat there. In the back room they could hear Isis telling Anakin that he wasn't going to do something.

Han was the one to speak first

"Did you at least kill Palpatine?" said Han

"Yes Isis really did kill him" said Luke

"Did she know?" said Leia.

Her voice was soft and she sounded hurt.

"Leia?" Luke said softly.

She glared at him "did she?" said Leia

"Yeah, she's the one that told me" said Luke

"But I was the one who couldn't tell you so don't be mad at her" said Luke.

He looked sad and very guilty to Han.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" said Leia

"I know and I'm sorry" said Luke

"Do you have any idea what he did to me on the death star?" said Leia

"No, you never talked about it" said Luke.

"I can't I can't deal with this" said Leia

"I just can't I'm sorry Luke I just can't "said Leia

She started walking towards the door. She was obviously running from the idea that she could be related to someone she hated. It was at this point Anakin stepped out of the room. Isis was hot on his heels.

"Going some where princess?" he said

Leia looked like a cornered rabbit for a second with her hand poised above the door controls.

"Leia sweet heart please come back and talk about this" said Isis

Leia shook her head no in denial; she looked like she wanted to cry. Isis glared at Luke and walked over to Leia. Leia looked at her

"Why didn't you say something?" said Leia

Isis pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you baby girl," said Isis.

She held Leia in her arms. Anakin just stood and watched.

Han was staring at him until Anakin glared at the smuggler. Han seemed unperturbed by the glare.

"So that's what you looked like under that mask?" said Han

"Not now smuggler" said Anakin.

Isis managed to get Leia to come back in the room. She stayed over by Isis however; it was obvious she was afraid of Anakin.

"I know you have more courage than that princess," said Anakin

That seemed to spark Leia's back bone and she pulled out of Isis' arms to yell at him. "what would you know of courage?" said Leia

"Enough to know your mother had it in spades" he answered coolly.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you, you monster" said Leia angrily.

Isis opened her mouth to admonish Leia. Anakin waved for her to remain silent.

"Let her speak," said Anakin.

"Please continue, princess, by all means speak your mind" said Anakin

"I am not related to you, I can't be," said Leia.

She was trying to vehemently deny her heritage even when it was staring her in the face.

Anakin laughed,

"That just proves it, Luke reacted the same way you know?" said Anakin

"He's right I did" said Luke.

"So you lied to both of us?" said Leia.

She looked at Isis angrily

"My Isis has never lied to anyone not now or ever," said Anakin.

His voice was harsh and his anger was showing. Isis waved him off.

"Its all right Anakin she's just upset" said Isis

"Upset!, upset? Lady I'm livid, why didn't you tell me?" said Leia

"Because you wouldn't be able to handle it," said Luke.

Leia shook her head in denial.

"No I won't handle it, I'm not his daughter!" she yelled

"No that you aren't your most definitely your mother's" said Anakin.

He moved closer to her. And Leia stepped back.

She was almost hiding behind Isis.

"I will not harm you, please do not draw away" said Anakin

"Yeah right like I'm supposed to believe that with your track record" said Leia.

Anakin stepped closer, intent on touching Leia. Han stepped between them.

"Move smuggler" said Anakin.

Han took a deep breath and said "No".

Anakin looked shocked by his boldness.

Then Anakin smiled at the man and Han wasn't sure what was scarier, Vader with or without his mask.

"I see," said Anakin.

He eyed the smuggler with renewed interest. So this was whom his daughter had chosen? Han started to reach for his blaster. Isis took it out of his hand.

"Hey!, just who's side are you on lady?" said Han.

"The side that doesn't include bloodshed between family and friends" said Isis.

She chuckled when they both simultaneously said, "we aren't friends"

"Well you still will play nice," said Isis

"He doesn't play well with others," said Han.

He pointed to Anakin with his thumb.

"Neither do you" said Isis.

Han opened his mouth to protest.

"Save it smuggler you won't win" said Anakin


	22. Chapter 22

Rush 22

Han opened his mouth like he was going to say something more.

"Trust me on this I know her well enough to know better" said Anakin

"You know her?" said Han

"Yes when I was a Jedi she was my apprentice" said Anakin.

Han grinned at him

"Lost a lot of arguments huh?" said Han

"Unfortunately yes" said Anakin.

He never knew why he didn't notice Leia's resemblance to Padme before. He should have seen it on the death star. If he had he would have gotten her out of there instead of allowing her torture. He thanked the force that she had been considered his prisoner. If she had been Tarkin's she would have definitely gotten worse treatment. Tarkin's lack of restraint with prisoners was well known in the empire.

He was especially fond of female prisoners, Anakin's presence on the death star had been the only thing preventing the woman's' rape at the hands of her captors.

"Leia he didn't know" said Isis

"He should have at least suspected something" said Leia

"If I had you wouldn't have been on the death star awaiting your execution in the first place" said Anakin

"She was protecting you, foolish girl" said Anakin

"I'm not a fool at least I didn't believe his lies" said Leia

"All right that is enough" said Isis.

Anakin raised his finger as if to chew her out for her comment.

"Leia he had reasons for that which are too complicated to go into right now" said Isis. Leia looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe you actually buy that, I thought you were smarter than that" said Leia "and I thought you were more open minded" said Isis.

Leia caught a flash of light on her finger and grabbed her hand.

"He gave you a ring?" said Leia.

She looked at Anakin and then at Luke

"please tell me your not going to marry him?" said Leia.

"As a matter of fact I am" said Isis.

Leia looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why? He's a monster," said Leia.

"Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't that still doesn't change how I feel about him" said Isis

Leia snorted and headed for the door. She needed to go for a walk; she just couldn't deal with all this. She walked out the hotel room door and headed for the lift. Isis went after her leaving Han to fend for himself with Luke and Anakin. The doors to the lift closed before Isis reached them so she took the stairs to the bottom floor.

Leia walked off the lift and right out the front doors. She had tears in her eyes and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Isis saw Leia's head disappear into the crowd. She was heading for the bad part of town. Isis started to run to catch the woman. Usually Bellasarius was a safe town but there were certain parts of the main city you avoided, especially if you were wanted.

It was into these sections that Leia was blindly stumbling. Isis turned a corner in time to see Leia enter a bar. Isis swore and followed her inside. The place was dimly lit. A music box scratched out a tune in the corner, literally. Isis glanced around the room. Leia had taken a seat at a corner booth. Isis walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Leia" said Isis her voice was soft

"I'm sorry," said Isis

"Why it's not your fault" said Leia.

Isis sighed

"In a way it is, if I hadn't told Luke about his past he would have done as Obi-Wan wanted him to" said Isis

"Then why did you?" said Leia.

Isis looked at the table in front of her

. "Maybe it was because part of me still loved him," said Isis.

She fingered the ring on her hand and looked up at Leia.

"He wasn't always a monster you know" said Isis.

Leia swallowed "I know I just can't forget what he did to me" said Leia

"What did he do?" said Isis.

Leia looked uncomfortable for a few moments.

"He invaded my mind when he questioned me I couldn't keep him out nothing was sacred to him" said Leia

"He could have done worse" said Isis

"I know but that was enough to make me feel violated" said Leia

"No sweetie that wasn't violated, that would have happened had you been another's prisoner" said Isis.

Leia looked at the table this time. She traced a scar on its surface before looking up at Isis.

"I know I've heard the rumors about Tarkin and others" said Leia

"and yet you call someone a monster for simply rummaging through your thoughts, there are plenty of other less pleasant ways to question a prisoner," said Isis.

She was remembering Obi wan's treatment at the hands of Dooku so long ago.

"Yes I know but they blew up my planet," said Leia

"Did he actually fire the weapon? Or order it done" said Isis

"Well no, he just held me and made me watch," said Leia

"Are you certain he wasn't shielding you from the physic backlash such destruction would cause?" said Isis.

Leia looked somewhat confused by her words. Isis didn't need the force to tell her that the girl's emotions were in turmoil.

"I don't know I guess I don't know anything anymore" said Leia

"Don't feel bad about it I've been at that spot before the important thing is to find your way back" said Isis.

Leia frowned and looked at the drink in her hands.

"Speaking of which this isn't he best part of town for us to be in" said Isis.

Leia looked around her, for the first time really taking in her surroundings.

"No I suppose its not," said Leia

"Then maybe we should leave?" said Isis

"Yeah good idea" said Leia.

She slid the credits in the pay slot on the table, to pay for her drink. Though she felt way over charged for the watered down glass of whatever she had ordered. Isis and Leia made their way to the front door. They were halfway down the street when a Rodian stepped out of the shadows. It said something in its language and the word

"Organa" before it leveled a blaster in her direction.

Isis reacted by force flinging the weapon away from him.

"Leia run!" Isis ordered.

Leia ignored her and grabbed the rodian's dropped blaster. The street erupted into chaos as bounty hunters came out of the woodwork to grab the rebel leader and her companion. Several of the hunters began firing and Isis drew her light saber.

"Leia go get help, there's too many of them" said Isis.

"But" Leia started to protest.

Isis was too busy deflecting blaster bolts back at their attackers. She was systematically dwindling the ranks down with each deflection.

"Leia!" Isis yelled.

With a pained look on her face Leia turned around and ran. Several of the bounty hunter tried to cut off her escape. When Leia turned to run, Isis began chanting under her breath while she deflected bolts. Summoning several small constructs to run interference for Leia.

As Leia ran down the street wolves took form out of shadows and pulled her would be assailants down before they could attack. Leia was almost to the end of the street when suddenly the wolves vanished. Leia turned back to look.

Isis was on the ground and she wasn't moving. Tears sprang to Leia's eyes as she ran for all that she was worth towards the hotel. She ran strait through the lobby when she got there and into a lift. Right past the couple exiting it. Leia ignored their protests and hit the button for their floor. She tapped her foot impatiently as the lift slowly rose and annoyingly calm music tried to soothe her.

Leia was crying by the time she reached the floor. She ran down the hall and started banging on Luke's door. Han opened it and Leia fell into the room. She was sobbing at this point, thinking she had just gotten Isis killed.

"Leia what's wrong?" said Han.

Leia sobbed and tried to say what happened. Unfortunately it came out in hiccupping sobs.

"Easy child what's wrong, where is Isis?" said Anakin.

Leia didn't seem to care that Darth Vader had his hands on her shoulders.

"Bounty.. Hunter.. Shot her, I think she's dead," sobbed Leia.

"Where?" said Anakin

"North side of town" Leia said her voice was starting to go back to normal.

"What were you doing on the north side of town that's where the bounty hunters hang out" said Han

"Oh great" said Luke

"The bounty hunter that shot her what did he look like?' said Anakin.

"He was a Kifer I think," said Leia

"Come we need to go look for her" said Anakin.

Luke grabbed his light saber and Han picked up his gun off the table where Isis left it. They followed Leia to where she had seen Isis go down.

"Well if they had killed her, her body would still be here," said Anakin.

He touched a spot of blood on the street. Frowning at the liquid droplets on his finger.

"Who ever did this will pay" said Anakin.

"We should make contact with any connections we have around here, see if anyone's trying to collect that reward" said Han

"Good idea, I need to make some calls" said Anakin.

What Luke had told him the other night weighed heavily on his mind.

Her capture nagged heavily on his mind and sacred him to death that he might lose her. Leia sniffled some what

"so she's not dead?" said Leia

"No that is highly unlikely, whoever has her must have recognized her enough to know he won't collect anything if she's hurt" said Anakin


	23. Chapter 23

Rush 23

Isis came to face down and tied up. Her mouth was gagged and her arms were attached to her ankles at her wrists. She squirmed and tried to bring her limbs into a more comfortable position.

"Ah so glad you woke up my dear, I was worried we would have no time together before we reached our destination" said a voice she dimly recognized.

The speaker came into her line of vision.

"Vos?" she mumbled around the gag.

She thought he had died when order 66 was implemented, along with almost every other Jedi.

"Surprised to see me dear? He asked

Isis nodded yes because she was in fact surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations but I do know just how dangerous you can be, little witch" said Vos.

Isis tried to ask where he was taking her but it came out a mumble. She wondered if she could still use the force in this position.

She tried and a shock wave of pain cascaded through her system. It left her sobbing on the floor.

"Now, now my dear don't try to leave me so soon we have a lot of catching up to do" said Vos

"I must say you look quite lovely this evening, I so admire this dress you're wearing" he said

"Oh but silly me I forgot to check you for weapons." He said.

He started sliding his hands all over her body. Sliding them under the top half of her dress and caressing her breasts.

Then he moved lower. He wasn't really looking for weapons just enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"do you remember the way you last treated me Isis?" said Vos

. Isis swallowed yeah she did. He had been working for Palpatine all along and was trying to lead her into a trap. His hand slid up under her skirt and he began sliding her panties off.

"I used to watch you when we were roommates" he said

"You were so beautiful back then I would have taken you then had you been weaker" said Vos.

She tried to kick his hands off of her.

"but he claimed you so I had to back off, then my master wanted you so I never stood a chance" said Vos

"But now I have no competition your mine and mine alone" said Vos

"Or at least until I turn you over to him for my reward, but of course I will have already claimed the one that matters by then" he said.

He was rubbing her most intimate of places now and she couldn't even squirm away from his touch.

"You see my dear that spell you used on me hurt a great deal so I've been searching for something that felt so similar" he said softly

He pulled a vial of blue liquid from his pocket.

"This my dear is known as debasement, it's a drug they use it mostly to get unwilling girls ready to be concubines" said Vos

"I got this from a friend of mine he deals in slaves, mostly to pleasure houses" said Vos.

He was loading the liquid into an injector. Isis tried to squirm away from him sensing his intentions.

"this particular version of the formula blocks the nerve impulses that send pleasure to the brain, so the only ones getting through are pain impulses" said Vos

"I have another one as well, the sister formula to this one, perhaps if your good enough I'll let you try that too" said Vos.

Isis was scared now he had horrible plans for her she could see them in his eyes.

"do you know what that one does?" he asked

. Isis shook her head no, anything that would buy her time and keep him distracted from his plans.

"it enhances the pleasure centers of the brain so much that it makes a woman want it all the time and if she doesn't get it the sensation will turn to pain so unbearable she'll beg anyone to relieve it" said Vos

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to explore both before I give you to him and don't worry I have quite a few boxes to give him some too" said Vos.

"Him who?" she murmured through the gag.

He smiled

"That's a surprise" he said and injected her with the hypo.

She cried out in shock and pain.

"now we wait about twenty to thirty minutes and we have some fun" said Vos.

He left her lying on the floor and walked back into the cockpit. He was laughing at her the whole time. Tears started to flow down Isis's cheeks; she had a feeling about who he was referring to. The idea of them both using her like that and worse her not being able to say no scared the crap out of her.

Anakin's underworld contacts turned up zilch as did Han's

"She's in serious trouble I can feel it" said Anakin

"We'll find her" said Luke

"Yeah man we'll save her" said Han

"I shouldn't have left her" said Leia

"Then we wouldn't have known she was even in trouble" said Anakin

. At least Leia stopped calling him a monster and helped them look for Isis. It was a start at least, she might not ever forgive him but at least she wasn't trying to shoo him away either. He just wished it wasn't brought on by mutual worry.

Isis was still lying on the floor. Her arms were beginning to hurt being stuck in that position. The floor beneath her face was unbearably cold on her cheek. She tried to shift and her clothes felt incredibly scratchy, like they were made of sand paper. The drug must be taking effect she reasoned.


End file.
